Mô San Sayajin
by shaya10
Summary: [en cours] Traduction du titre: encore 3 saiyans, l'histoire est à lire APRES shinsetsu... Alors que les enfants grandissent à Capsule Corp après la mort de leurs pères, la menace réapparaît! Mais personne ne s'attend à recevoir l'aide de l'Autre Monde..
1. Une petite vie tranquille

cette fic n'est pas de moi mais de_ kits_. Il est du point de vue de Pan.

Chapitre 1 : Une petite vie bien tranquille

Je m'appelle Pan, je suis la fille aînée de San Gohan. J'ai maintenant 17 ans. Mon père est mort dans des conditions étranges : la nuit où on avait ramené Miiky, mon petit frère, à la maison, cinq jours après sa naissance, quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre de mes parents et a tué mon père à coup de couteaux! Ma mère n'a rien vu, ni rien entendu… Mais cette fois, on sait qui a fait ça ! Il doit encore rester des fantômes des Tam ! Ils étaient sans doute venus se venger de mon père, mais aussi de mon oncle, San Goten, et de Trunks. Oui, ils sont morts tous les trois… Tués de la même façon… Maintenant, je m'entraîne avec Végéta et mon grand père qui ont pu être ressuscité grâce à Dendé ! Grâce à Dendé ? En fait, je sais pas… Ils ne me l'ont pas dit, alors je suppose que c'est grâce à lui, vu que c'est lui le dieu de la terre… Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont là et bien vivants !

« Grande sœur, tu viens ? Sinon, Végéta va nous gronder ! » lâcha une petit voix. C'est la voix de mon frère, Miiky, il ressemble terriblement à notre père, il a six ans, il a les cheveux noirs épais et longs retenus par une queue exactement comme mon père à son âge ! Ils se ressemblent vraiment très forts ! Surtout avec cette tenue à cheval entre le mauve et le bleu marine que lui avait donné Piccolo.

Nous sortîmes de la Capsule Corporation. C'est là nous vivons, tous ensemble ! Moi; Bra; Végéta; mon grand-père, San Goku ; Miiky; mon cousin, Yann; Zarina, la fille de Trunks; Tracy; ma mère; ma tante Mady; Bulma et ma grand-mère, Chichi.

Zarina a les cheveux châtain, très court en bataille au dessus de sa tête, elle ressemble à un garçon à son allure et à son comportement, mais c'est bien une fille.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! » lâcha-t-elle désagréable, les bras croisés. « On commençait à désespérer, vous êtes pire que des limaces ! »

« La ferme Zarina ! » dis-je, dégoûtée par le ton qu'elle avait prit.

« Heu… Ouais ! » fit enfin Miiky après hésitation en accrochant ma jambe.

« Ah, toi ! La petite mauviette, tu l'as ferme ! Tu sais même pas voler ! T'arriveras jamais au niveau de ton père ! »

« Et toi ? Tu crois franchement que tu arriveras à atteindre le niveau de ton père ? Parce que, lui, il avait de la sagesse et de la gentillesse ! »

« Pu ! Je m'en fous de mon père ! S'il était si fort et si intelligent que ça, il aurait pas du mourir ! ». Sur ce, elle s'en alla. Elle est vraiment insolente ! Elle est pire que Végéta ! Je ne sais pas si c'est dans sa nature ou bien alors si elle imite son grand-père pour lui plaire, mais c'est insupportable ! J'alla le voir.

« Tu devrais un peu mieux éduquer ta petit fille ! Elle a encore dit à Miiky qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien ! » lui dis-je sévèrement. Il me regarda, puis regarda Miiky, je sentis ce qu'il pensait, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord !

« Non, Végéta ! Il a de très grandes capacités ! Il suffit juste de les faire sortir ! » m'énervais-je.

« Mais, je n'ai rien dis… » répliqua calmement Végéta.

« Non, mais tu le pensais ! »

« En fait… Vous ne serez ni l'un ni l'autre aussi forts et puissants que vos paternels ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer en super saiyen ! Vous n'avez pas assez de sang saiyen en vous, pour ça ! »

« On sait ! Mais c'est pas une raison ! »

C'était dépriment ! Personne ne me comprenait ! Bra, qui ne se battait pas, semblait se ficher complètement de la situation ! Elle passait ses journées au téléphone avec principalement des garçons ! Bra et moi sommes amies mais pas comme l'étaient son frère et mon oncle ! Non, nous on n'essayait pas de se copier l'une l'autre !

Maintenant, on pouvait le dire ! On avait un rythme de vie ! Et une nouvelle fois les fantômes des Tam prenaient leur temps ! Notre rythme était le suivant : on se levait à six heures et demi pour l'entraînement du matin qui durait une heure. On prenait ensuite un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller à l'école. Dés qu'on rentre, on a un grand entraînement jusqu'à six heures. Après, nous faisons nos devoirs, puis nous mangeons et enfin, le soir, on peut vaquer à nos loisirs et à la détente !

Nous étions tous réunis dans le jardin, tous les combattants ! Les trois petits en ligne, Goku et Végéta en face et moi sur le côté. Les petits étaient en tailleur et regardaient leurs maîtres attentivement.

« Alors voilà… » commença mon grand-père. « Aujourd'hui, on a décidé, Végéta et moi, avec l'approbation de Pan de vous apprendre la danse de la fusion ! »

Yann, Miiky et Zarina se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre.

« La fusion, c'est un être qui est composé de deux autres êtres différents, pour devenir plus fort ! » expliqua Végéta voyant que les enfants n'avaient pas compris.

« Ah… » firent les plus petits.

« On va vous faire une petite démonstration ! » enchaîna Goku, gaiement.

« Non ! Ca, jamais ! Jamais plus, Goku ! » cracha Végéta, fermement. Ils se regardèrent un moment. « Heu… Non! Je voulais dire _Kakarotto _! »

« Non! Non, trop tard! Tu m'as appelé _Goku_ ! » se réjouit Kakarotto. « Youpi ! » continua-t-il en se sautant les bras en l'air. Il se mit à courir comme un dingue en hurlant. « Chichi, Bulma, Mady, Videl, Tracy, Bra ! C'est un miracle, Végéta m'a appelé Goku ! »

L'autre Saiyen, les bras croisés, haussa les sourcils.

« Quel idiot ! » lâcha Zarina en jouant avec une brindille dans la terre. « Je vous plains d'avoir un grand-père pareil ! » fit-elle ensuite à moi, à mon frère et à mon cousin.

« Zarina, tais-toi ! Tu parles trop ! Tu uses ta salive pour rien ! » fit Végéta, calmement.

« Si ma mère dit vrai, mon papa et mon parrain et donc ton père, Zarina, fusionnaient… » dit Yann.

« C'est exact, Yann, ta mère n'a rien inventé ! Mais ils faisaient une bien meilleure fusion que Kakarotto et moi… » répondit son maître en se défilant par la même occasion pour ne pas qu'un des petits insiste pour avoir une démonstration.

« Et comment on fait pour fusionner ? » demanda Miiky.

« En faisant une danse ridicule ou en mettant des boucles d'oreilles immondes ! » répondit le prince des saiyens.

&&&&&

Dans la maison, tout le monde avait ses tâches à faire. Chichi s'occupait de la cuisine. Bulma, Mady et Tracy de la finance et Videl, des enfants. Le soir et le matin, tout le monde mangeaient de bon cœur !

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir. Les enfants, moi et Bra prirent nos sacs et passèrent chacun devant ma grand-mère qui nous donnait notre déjeuner, aujourd'hui comme dessert, un cake au chocolat ! Nous prîmes chacun un sac en papier.

« Zarina, viens un peu ici, ma chérie… » appela Tracy.

« Maman, ne m'appelle pas 'ma chérie' ! » râla sa fille en s'approchant. Sa mère se mit à lui frotter la joue du pouce.

« T'es toute sale ! » chuchota-t-elle. Zarina se dégagea en grognant et s'en alla.

« Viens ici ! » ordonna Bulma à sa petite fille. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« Grand-mère, je… » fit-elle.

« Viens ! Ta mère t'autorise peut-être à faire n'importe quoi car c'est une petite gentille toute douce, mais pas moi ! J'ai réussi à _dresser_ Végéta, le prince des saiyen, le plus fier et le plus orgueilleux… ». Son compagnon cracha son café en entendant sa femme et Goku éclata de rire

« La ferme ! » fit Végéta

« Alors une petite gamine insolente comme toi, essayant de l'imiter, j'y arriverais tout aussi bien ! » termina la grand mère de Zarina fermement.

« Bra, tu te dépêches de finir de te peinturlurer, on va être en retard ! » fis-je en voyant Bra se maquiller sans se presser.

« Ouais, ouais… » répondit-elle.

« Elle me fait penser à Tamarra… » soupira Mady à Tracy qui se mit à rire.

Enfin, tout le monde partit pour la journée… Comme vous pouvez le constatez, tout se déroulait comme une petite vie comme toutes les autres… J'espère tellement que ça continue… Le soir, ma mère aidait mon frère pour ses devoirs :

« La… Nou… Nou…v… Nouvelle… » commença-t-il.

« Oui, nouvelle, c'est bien, continue… » encouragea Videl.

« Voi… Voiture… En… e… »

« Entr… »

« Entre, dans le… Gara… Ge… ! » acheva Miiky. (super phrase très recherchée !…)

« Bravo ! » félicita ma mère en frottant l'épaule de son fils.

Je trouvais Yann très calme et rêveur, comme ce matin d'ailleurs. J'alla le voir. Je m'assis à califourchon sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Eh bien, cousin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demandais-je, amicalement.

« J'ai encore fait ce rêve… » répondit-il, avec une lueur de peur dans les yeux. Il m'avait déjà raconté qu'il faisait un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, il me racontait qu'il était devant des barreaux de bois, sûrement qu'il rêvait qu'il était bébé, il ne bougeait pas, il faisait noir, et soudain, il entendait des pleurs, des pleurs d'une voix mature, d'une voix d'homme…  
_  
« Non… Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… POURQUOI ? Pourquoi, maintenant… » pleurait-t-il. Soudain, Yann entendit un mouvement de fracas, puis une main et un bras vinrent agripper son landau et la voix continua._

« Pardon… Yann… Pardonne-moi… Mais je n'saurais pas… Je me… Je me suis fais avoir… Pardon… Yann… Pardonne-moi… » gémit-il difficilement avant de s'effondrer pour ne plus remuer après… C'est à chaque fois à ce moment que mon cousin se réveille.

« Allez, t'en fais pas ! Tu vas bien finir par trouver la signification de ce rêve ! » le rassurais-je, en lui frottant le dos de ma main. Yann, lui, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent, on ne saurait jamais dire s'il est triste ou gaie… Sauf quand il fait ce rêve, on peut voir qu'il a peur…


	2. Retour de 24h

Finalement, je vais mettre l'histoire à la 3ème personne même si c'est toujours le point de vue de Pan. Cette hirtoire appartient à kits, je ne fais que la mettre à la 3ème personne et en corrigeant les fautes d'orthographe.

Chapitre 2 : Retour de 24h…

Le surlendemain, une petite silhouette descendit du ciel, une petite sorcière sur sa boule de cristal, c'était bien évidemment Baba, la sorcière !

« Et vous voilà arrivés ! » lâcha-t-elle. Les trois demi saiyens défunts apparurent au sol.

« Attention… Ils reviennent… Encore plus grand, encore plus beau, encore plus fort ! C'est le trio des demi saiyens ! » commença déjà à délirer Trunks en brandissant son poing et en maintenant la manche de Gohan.

Goten vacilla et manqua de tomber mais Trunks le rattrapa. « Eh… Reste avec nous… »

« Oula… Je suis dedans moi… » gémit l'autre.

« Et n'oubliez pas… » commença Baba.

« Oui, on sait: on a 24h ! 24h juste, dépassé ce délais, on sera directement envoyés en enfer, sans corps, on sait ! C'est la quarantième fois que tu le dis, Baba ! » coupa le fils de Végéta, lassé. La sorcière prit cela mal, agrippa ses cheveux et les tira.

« Tout d'abord, je t'interdis de me tutoyer, jeune insolent ! Je suis plus vieille que toi ! Même si j'en ai pas l'air…(1) Alors si tu continues, je te ramène ! T'es vraiment le fils de Végéta, avec Goku et ses fils, je n'ai jamais eu ces problèmes-là ! »

« Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui ! Baba, je sais, désolé… Dans 24h… 24h, pile ! Il est… » Il regarda sa montre. « 15h37… Et demain à 15h37, on sera là, promis ! Mais, par pitié, lâche mes tiffes ! » supplia le président défunt, les mains jointes.

Elle le lâcha. « Bon, c'est bon pour une fois, bonne journée ! Gohan, tu es le plus responsable, je te les confie !» acheva la sœur de tortue géniale. Gohan hocha la tête en approbation sans vraiment la regarder et la sorcière disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » demanda Gohan à voix haute en revenant à la réalité.

« Non… Rien… » firent les deux autres en chœur, démoralisés, le voyant déjà dans les nuages.

« Bon, on va aller chercher les enfants à l'école, ils doivent bientôt sortir maintenant ! » enchaîna l'aîné du groupe en commençant à marcher.

« Mouais… Et qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à ton fils ? 'Salut, Miiky ! Tu ne me connais pas, mais je suis ton père, je sais, je suis mort, c'est pour ça que j'ai une auréole sur la tête' ? » demanda Trunks.

« Ouais, un truc comme ça… » répondit l'autre tout naturellement.

&&&&&

Plus loin, à la sortie de l'école: Pan attendait son frère et les deux autres enfants, Bra était avec elle.

« A ton avis, je dois prendre lequel, Pan ? » demanda la fille de Bulma en chipotant avec ses deux sacs.

« Oh, tu sais, un sac, c'est un sac, hein… » répondit-elle bêtement.

« Mais non ! Je te parle de Mike ! Lui ou Gaï ? »

« Oh lala, mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne m'intéresse pas à tout ça… Les seuls hommes qu'il y a dans ma vie pour le moment sont ton père et mon grand-père, Miiky et Yann ! »

« Oh lala, Pan ! Tu vas finir bonne sœur ! »

« Mais non ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Laisse-moi faire ma vie ! Ca se voit que t'as pas découvert à onze ans, ton père avec la poitrine en sang dans son lit ! » répliquais-je énervée.

« Et moi, tu crois pas que j'ai souffert ! Trunks était mon modèle ! Même si je ne le montrais pas ! C'est sûrement pas sur mon père que j'aurais pu me baser ! »

« Allez, on arrête, on va pas se battre ! » répliqua-t-elle pour calmer ses nerfs.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font, les petits ? » s'impatienta Bra. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas devant Pan qui était adossée au mur en regardant à sa droite, attendant la sortie de Miiky, de Yann ou de Zarina… Une main se posa alors sur son épaule… Elle me mit sur ses gardes sans bouger, elle voulut attaquer mais n'en ressentait pas le besoin… Elle connaissait cette main… Ce n'était pas son grand-père, ni Végéta… Non, cette chaleur était plus proche d'elle, beaucoup plus proche… Elle pressa les yeux, non, c'était impossible ! C'était impossible que ce soit lui ! Non, c'est parce qu'elle avait trop envie de le voir, tellement envie qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était là…

« Dis, Pan, d'accord, je suis mort, mais bon… » fit son père, en la voyant pas bouger. Il avait parlé… Doucement, Pan tourna la tête vers la gauche, pour lui faire face… Son père... San Gohan… Oui, c'était bien lui ! Elle hocha la tête lentement de droite à gauche en se pinçant une lèvre… Elle n'y tenut plus et sauta dans ses bras en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Gohan serra sa fille dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'il lui montre bien sa présence !

« Papa… C'est toi… ? » réussit-elle à sortir dans un murmure. Elle put sentir un mouvement approbatif, mais il ne dit rien… Il n'y avait rien à dire dans un moment pareil ! Soudain, Pan entendit un grand cri, ressemblant plus à un cri de joie que de détresse venant de Bra. Celle-ci sauta dans les bras de Trunks, qui fut surpris.

« Ah ! T'es toujours d'une grande délicatesse comme je vois… » fit-il, ironique.

« Arrête, c'est pas le moment de rigoler ! » répliqua sa sœur, ferme et en le serrant contre elle, malgré l'exaspération.

« Et moi, je sers à quoi ? Pour garnir ? » demanda bêtement Goten, en faisant semblant d'être vexé. Bra et Pan, touchées et désolées de l'avoir ignorer, allèrent vers lui pour le serrer contre elles à son tour.

« J'avais plus de tonton à insulter… » ironisait-elle sous ses pleurs.

Elles le déserrèrent un petit peu mais il garda ses bras autour de leurs épaules. « Ahh, moi je suis bien comme ça… »

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'école retentit et Miiky fut le premier à sortir. Il courut en m'apercevant.

« Salut ! » fit-il à Goten qui était accroché à mon épaule. Il resta bouche bée, il éleva les yeux vers son frère qui avait les yeux grands ouverts sur le petit. Goahn se pinça les sinus en pressant les yeux.

« Oui… Tout à fait… Moi aussi, j'suis dedans… » fit-il.

« C'est clair… » ajouta Trunks, tout aussi surpris.

« Miiky ? » demanda Goten au bout d'un moment.

« C'est moi, qui vous êtes ? »

« Moi… Je suis… » Il se tourna vers sa nièce. « L'oncle de Pan ! »

« Hein… ? Maman, elle est fille unique pourtant… » répondit mon petit frère, innocent. Pan s'était dégagé de Goten et emmena son petit frère vers son père.

« Eh voilà… Voici Miiky… » fit-elle doucement en poussant légèrement son frère vers l'avant. « Mon petit frère… ». Gohan s'accroupit.

« Bonjour Miiky… Tu vas peut-être trouver ça débile et absurde, mais… Je suis ton… Ton papa… » lâcha-t-il doucement.

Le petit le regarda longuement, la bouche entrouverte. Il éleva ses bras au visage de son père et se mit à détaillé chacun de ses traits avec ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le Papa.

« Ben… Maman m'a dit que t'avais les mêmes traits que moi… Alors je vérifie… » répondit Miiky en continuant son espèce de rituel.

« Et ça donne quoi ? »

Miiky ne répondit pas tout de suite, il se mit à gémir, puis ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Et tout à coup : « J'ai vraiment un papa ! » s'exclama-t-il en fondant en larmes dans ses bras.

Ca avait marché ! Pan le savait ! Tout s'était très bien passé, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus !

Yann s'arrêta avant la sortie et regarda Bra au bras de Goten.

« Viens, Yann ! » appela gaiement Bra en faisant un grand signe de la main. Le cousin de Pan cavala vers elle. Goten s'accroupit à son tour et regarda Yann.

« Les mêmes yeux bleus profonds, les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés… » fit-il en inspectant son fils. « C'est bien lui ! C'est bien mon fils ! » se réjouit-il et tirant Yann vers lui et en le serrant. « T'as quel âge ? » demanda-t-il en le dégageant de son épaule.

« Se… Sept ans… » réussit à articuler Yann encore sous le choc.

Goten se figea et perdit son sourire pour un instant. « C'est aberrant ! Exactement le même âge que j'avais quand j'ai rencontré mon père à moi… Ca, ça me_ tue _! »

« Goten, tu es déjà mort ! » rappela Trunks.

« Merci de me le rappeler… Mais, rassure-toi, je suis au courant ! »

« Hein… Co… Comment ça… T'es toujours mort ? » articula Yann.

« Oui… C'est pour ça que j'ai une auréole au-dessus de ma tête… » répondit son père. « Mais, t'en fais pas ! Je suis entier ! La preuve, tu peux me toucher ! » lui assura-t-il.

« Lâche-le ! » ordonna une voix derrière. Zarina tenait un élève au-dessus du sol et par le col. « Rendez-lui son sac ! » ordonna une nouvelle fois la première voix, nerveuse. Un autre garçon rendit son sac à la fille de Trunks qui lâcha sa prise.

« Merci. » répliqua-t-elle calmement avant de s'en aller.

Son père, Trunks, avait vu toute la scène. « Eh oui… C'est bien Zarina… » lui fit Pan en le voyant abasourdi.

« Ouiiii… Tout à fait… » répliqua-t-il en allongeant les sons.

La petite arriva devant la soeur de Miiky. « Pourquoi t'as ce sourire idiot ? » demanda-t-elle désagréable. Pan perdit d'un seul coup son sourire.

« Salut ! » lâcha Trunks en s'accroupissant. Sa fille tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vous êtes de la famille de Pan ? Vous avez le même air d'abruti ! » sortit-elle. Son père cessa de sourire lui aussi.

« Violent… » ricana Goten.

« C'est agréable… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents. « Quand tu saurais qui je suis, tu regretteras d'avoir dit ça ! » fit encore Trunks, vexé, à sa fille.

« Ah ouais… Et t'es qui, le saint esprit ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et en remarquant son auréole

L'autre hésita « Un peu, oui ! Je suis ton père ! »

« Ah ! Manque de bol, mon père est mort ! »

« Ah, ah ! Manque de bol, il est revenu ! » répliqua le fils de Végéta, en l'imitant.

Zarina se tourna, frustrée, et vit Yann et Miiky accrochés à leurs pères respectifs, ceux-ci avaient tous les deux une auréole au-dessus de la tête. Elle savait que Trunks était son père, Tracy lui avait bien montré sa photo des milliers de fois ! Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui. Trunks tenta un petit sourire, mais Zarina haussa les épaules et prit congé de lui. Son père en fut sidéré ! Bra s'approcha de lui et lui pressa les épaules.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera ! » fit-elle. « Bon, on rentre ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui ! » appuya la fille de Gohan. Celui-ci se leva en emportant son fils dans ses bras.

Yann attrapa la main de son père et le tira vers son parrain, lui prit la main aussi et partit en avant.

« Direction: Capsule Corporation ! » lâcha Pan encore en sautant en l'air.

« Capsule Corporation ? » répéta mon père.

« Oui, on vit tous là maintenant ! Autant être proche ! Comme ça, on évite plus les pertes ! »

« Comment ça, vous squattez _ma_ baraque ? » demanda Trunks, ironique.

« Ouais ! Et je dirais même plus ! Je squatte _ta_ chambre ! Enfin, la pièce qui était ta chambre avant que la société soit détruite ! » ajouta-t-elle, contente de son petit numéro. « Mais Bra la partage avec moi… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Eh, comment ! »

« Et où je vais dormir, moi ? »

« J'sais pas, peut-être dans le lit d'une certaine Tracy… » fit Goten, d'un ton évident.

« Ah ouais… Tracy… Ma p'tite Tracy, je vais la retrouver… » se réjouit Trunks. « Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zarina me traite comme ça ! Elle m'ignore totalement ! »

« J't'explique… C'est très simple en fait… Tout ce que Végéta pense, elle le pense, tout ce que Végéta fait, elle le fait, tu saisis… ? » expliqua Pan d'un ton des plus naturels et entourant ses épaules.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le père rejeté.

« Eh oui… »

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai pas une aussi bonne relation que… Que… Que Gohan et Miiky ! »

« Mais, c'est parce que elle ne te connaît pas bien ! Elle t'avait jamais vu ! » fit Bra.

« Ah ouais… Parce que Miiky et Gohan se connaissent depuis longtemps, eux, peut-être ? ». Les deux 'exemples' se tournèrent, Miiky sur les épaules de son père.

« Trunks, si tu pouvais, à l'avenir, si possible, arrêter de m'impliquer dans tes histoires, ce serait gentil ! » lâcha Gohan sans reproche dans la voix.

« Eh… J'y peux rien si t'es concerné dans toutes mes histoires ces temps-ci ! »

« Mouais… Si tu le dis… »

Ils arrivèrent près de la "maison". Yann sauta de joie et se mit à courir en tirant son parrain et son père.

« Pu ! Quel gamin ! » lâcha Zarina de derrière.

« Viens, papa, je vais te montrer où je joue ! » fit Miiky en descendant des épaules de mon père « Allez, tu viens ? Hein ? Hein, dis ? Tu viens, tu viens ? » s'excita-t-il en sautillant en tenant mon père par la main.

« Oui, oui, je viens ! Mais, calme-toi, Miiky… » supplia-t-il, malgré tout en se laissant faire.

« Je suis calme ! Regarde, tu vois ce pot de fleurs ? Avec les… Gra… Gra… Gé… »

« Géranium ? » tenta Gohan.

« C'est ça ! Et ben, j'ai fais _pipi_ dedans ! » lâcha Miiky dans son enthousiasme, Gohan se mit à rire à la franchise de son fils. Il continua de le tirer en longeant le mur par un petit sentier, ils s'arrêtèrent encore.

« Et là ! Tu vois, là ? Juste là ? Et ben, une fois, j'ai vomi ! ». Le père rit une nouvelle fois, plus fort. « Mais, ne ris pas, c'est vrai ! Ouais, tu peux même demander à Yann, il a marché dedans ! »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient un pas, Miiky expliquait quelque chose.

« Et tu sais c'est quoi que j'ai dis, le premier mot entier qui existe, je veux dire, hein ! Pas les 'biba, bobu, bobo' ? Hein, tu sais ? »

« Non. » répondit mon père, très amusé par cette franchise et ce sérieux.

« C'est 'chocolat' ! » Gohan rit encore plus. « Si, je te jure ! »

« Je te crois ! » répondit-il.

Il était vraiment sérieux ! Et très excité ! Il continua.

« Et là ! Je me souviens, c'est la seule fois où j'ai frappé Zarina et qu'elle est tombée par terre dans la boue ! Elle est allée se plaindre à son grand-père mais elle s'est prise un mur parce que Végéta et ben, il a rien dit et il l'a envoyé balader ! »

Le père continua de rire tandis que le fils continuait son petit tour en racontant chaque fois un passage de sa vie.

&&&&&

Yann entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

« Doucement… » fit son père, surpris.

« T'as failli te prendre la porte à la gueule ! » ricana Trunks.

« C'est justement pour ça que je dis _doucement _! »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine quand la partie de la bande féminine et adulte attendait les autres.

« Maman ! T'as vu ? C'est papa, hein ? Hein, c'est papa ! » s'excita Yann en sautant sur place

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle.

« Coucou… » lâcha Goten voyant le calme.

« Oui… Yann, c'est bien ton père… » avoua Mady toute chamboulée.

« Un… Un… Un… Un verre… Un verre d'eau… Vite… » supplia Tracy. Videl remplit vite un verre d'eau, mais avant qu'elle n'ait put lui donner, la pauvre Tracy tomba dans les pommes. Evidemment, Chichi, Bulma et Videl étaient 'habituées' des petites visites de l'au-delà, mais Mady et Tracy, non…

Trunks se précipita vers elle, il lui souleva la tête et tapota sur ses joues. Sa mère qui était juste à côté approcha son doigt de son auréole.

« Dis… T'es mort, là ? » demanda-t-elle presque naturellement.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

« T'es là seulement pour 24h ? »

Son fils redressa la tête vers elle. « Oui ! » fit-il en insistant, elle connaissait les réponses à ses questions en plus ! 

Goten s'approcha de sa femme qui était toujours haletante et appuyée sur la table. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Goten… Tu peux pas être là… T'es mort… Enfin… Je crois… »

« Oui, t'as raison, je suis mort… Mais, on m'a permis de venir sur Terre… » expliqua-t-il. Après réflexion, Mady soupira de soulagement et se laissa tomber dans ses bras.

Yann avait reprit son visage indéchiffrable.

« Dis… Papa… C'est toi qui pleurait dans mon rêve ? » demanda-t-il.

« Heu… Quel rêve ? » demanda Goten.

Son fils sourit. « Oui, c'était toi ! Tu pleurais et tu me suppliais de te pardonner… De te pardonner parce que tu mourrais… Mais, papa, je te le dis, t'es pardonné ! » Son père eut un petit sourire.

« Depuis quand tu chiales dans les rêves de ton fils, toi ? » demanda Trunks, ironique.

« Toi, soigne ta femme et tais-toi ! »

Chichi sauta sur son fils en hurlant 'mon bébé'. Goten voulu dire quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa.

« Tu n'es plus un bébé, je sais, mais tu seras toujours MON bébé ! » fit-elle. Elle l'embrassa encore sur les joues.

On put entendre la porte claqué. « Et tu vois, là, eh ben, c'est là où je dépose mon sac quand je rentre de l'école avant mon entraînement et pendant ce temps là et ben… Maman prépare… Mes affaires… Enfin, je veux dire, mes devoirs… Voilà… Fini… » acheva enfin Miiky en reprenant son souffle.

« Et voilà, tu es épuisé… » fit son père en le voyant haleter.

Videl reconnut sa voix, elle contourna la table et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ah ! Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre ! » enchaîna Miiky en tirant une nouvelle fois son père. Mais cette fois, il ne bougea pas.

« Je viens dans deux minutes, Miiky… » fit-il en apercevant sa femme dans le cadre de la porte. Au bout d'une minute de silence, Gohan tendit les bras et Videl courut vers lui et le serra très fort.

« Du calme, un mort, c'est fragile… » lâcha Gohan. Sa femme se dégagea en s'excusant. « Mais non, je rigole ! »

« Ah, idiot ! » lâcha-t-elle en frappant sur son torse de son poing. Ils éclatèrent de rire. « Tu as rencontré ton fils comme je vois… » fit-elle.

« Oui, et je crois bien qu'il m'a raconté toute sa vie en deux minutes ! » répondit-il en riant.

Videl coucha son oreille sur son torse et regarda son fils.

« Ta mère n'a pas cessé de dire qu'il te ressemblait ! Et comme si je ne la croyais pas, elle me montrait tous les jours une photo de toi enfant ! »

En se tenant par la taille, suivis de Miiky, ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Mon grand garçon ! » s'exclama Chichi en alla vers eux. « Toi aussi, t'es là ! »

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas 'mon bébé' ? » demanda Goten, sidéré.

« De un, c'est toi mon bébé et deux, lui, c'est mon grand garçon ! » répondit-elle simplement.

« Voilà ! » fit Gohan, content que son petit frère soit vexé.

Une porte à l'arrière s'ouvrit et Végéta et Goku entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Oh ! Nos fils morts ! » lâcha ce dernier.

« Oh ! Nos papas vivants ! » répliquèrent les trois morts à l'unisson.

« Vous êtes là pour 24h ? » demanda Végéta, plus sérieux, mais malgré tout, quand même heureux qu'ils soient là.

« Ouais ! On repart demain à 15h37 ! » répondit son fils.

« Quoi ? Seulement pour 24h ? » demanda Tracy, qui s'était réveillée.

« Hélas oui… » répondit Gohan en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Miiky débarqua en vitesse et tendit une sculpture représentant un petit singe en bois à son père. « Regarde ! »

« Waw ! C'est joli… » répondit-il, sincère. « C'est toi qui l'a fait ? »

Le petit frère de Pan sourit. « Ouais, il y en a quelques unes dans sa chambre, des comme ça ! » lui apprit sa fille aînée en s'approchant.

« Il est doué, il sait se servir de ses dix doigts, lui ! C'est pas comme moi… »

« Mais non, papa ! Attends, je vais te montrer celle que je fais pour le moment ! ». Il cavala vers une commode, ouvrit le tiroir du bas et prit un petit bloc de bois, pas encore fort sculpter et un cutter.

« Regarde, je fais son… Son papa… » répliqua encore Miiky en souriant et en tendant le futur singe en bois. Sa mère s'accroupit et chuchota à son mari :

« S'il t'enquiquine et qu'il parle trop, dis-lui, hein… N'aie pas peur… »

« Mais non, laisse-le, il aime bien de raconter ses histoires ! » répondit-il presque en riant.

« Papa, je t'embête ? » demanda Miiky.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! J'adore ce que tu fais ! » répondit-il en tirant son fils vers lui, le petit sauta sur ses genoux.

« Tu veux que je te montre comment je fais ? » demanda encore Miiky.

« Huhum… » répondit Gohan. Son fils arracha doucement une lamelle de bois, puis il tourna la tête vers lui. « Tu vas faire avec moi ! » décida-t-il en déposant le bout de bois et le couteau sur ses genoux, il prit les bras de son père, lui mit le couteau dans la main droite et la sculpture dans la main gauche et commença à expliquer en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche » remarqua Goten, en souriant. « Mais par contre, Yann, oui… »

Son fils souriait en le fixant, admiratif. « Plus je te regarde et plus je te reconnais ! » lâcha-t-il, toujours admiratif.

« Aha… Tu parles, c'est déjà ça ! Quand je suis mort, tu commençais seulement à parler ! Et même si tu savais dire des mots, tu continuais avec tes 'baba'. »

« Ouais, Yann et ben y disait 'baba, bobo, bubu' et moi je disais 'chocolat' ! » lâcha Miiky sans détourner les yeux de sa sculpture.

Trunks regardait la scène, il soupira et tenta encore de regarder Zarina qui n'avait pas bouger. Il se leva.

« Papa, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il. Végéta hocha la tête et avança vers un coin plus calme, son fils le suivit.

« Bon, papa, je ne te porte pas responsable, mais... Pourquoi Zarina est-elle comme ça ? »

« C'est toi son père… » répondit Végéta, comme si de rien n'était.

« Ca je sais… Elle, on dirait que non, enfin… Mais je veux dire, son comportement ! »

« J'en peux rien si elle m'a pris pour modèle ! Et encore ! J'espère ne pas être aussi pénible que ça ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? »

« Rien ! Quasi rien ! Juste qu'elle était la fille de mon fils ! Ce qui est normal ! T'es d'accord ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bon, alors, voilà… »

« Mais elle m'ignore totalement ! »

« Tu crois franchement que c'est facile ! On lui dit que son père est mort et le revoilà ! »

« Oui, mais… »

« Et en plus, elle t'en _veut_ que tu sois mort ! Ou elle est en train de penser que tu n'as jamais été mort mais que tu l'as abandonnée ! » le coupa son père.

« C'est ce que tu penserais si t'étais à sa place ? » espéra-t-il.

« Non ! Mon père est mort et j'en ai pas fait tout un plat, tu sais ! Les saiyens comparés aux terriens, question sentiment, heu… C'est limite… »

« Mouais… ». Sur ce, son père prit congé de lui. Trunks le regarda partir, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Gohan sept ans auparavant: que les relations parents/enfants étaient 'bizarres'. Que les parents mourraient pour leurs enfants, mais pas le contraire et que c'était tant mieux !

&&&&&

Le soir, Gohan conduisit et borda son fils dans son lit. Goten fit pareil avec Yann, et Zarina était montée toute seule, sans même dire au revoir ou bonne nuit à personne. Bra et Pan, elles, écoutaient la grande conversation qu'avaient les adultes, un peu appart. Ils étaient tous autour de la table, Mady sur les genoux de Goten, Tracy sur ceux de Trunks, Videl derrière Gohan en lui entourant le cou et Goku, Chichi, Vegeta et Bulma, les uns à côté des autres.

« Vous avez demandé une permission de sortie pour ? » demanda Végéta en s'appuyant sur la table.

« Pour revoir notre petite famille… » fit Goten.

« Nos petites femmes… » enchaîna Trunks.

« Et vous expliquer comment faire _bobo_ aux fantômes des Tam ! » termina Gohan.

« Il me semblait bien… » fit Bulma.

« Ouais, expliquez-nous parce que je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant l'aut' jour… » dit Goku les yeux dans le vide « Impossible de les toucher ou de sentir leurs énergies… »

« Oui, vu que ce sont des fantômes ! » répliqua Goten.

« Bon, comment avez-vous fait ? » s'impatienta Végéta, sentant que la grosse discussion ridicule et inutile allait éclater.

« C'est une histoire de fous… » soupira Gohan.

« La seule manière dont on est certains qu'elle marche, c'est celle des 'fantômes Vs fantômes'… » expliqua Trunks.

« Et le seul qui sait faire des fantômes, c'est… » lâcha Goten.

« Bon, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Arrêtez avec vos devinettes et allez droit au but ! » cracha Végéta.

« Gotenks ! » dirent en chœur les trois morts.

« Ah ouais… » se rendit compte Goku. « C'est lui qui les a tués ? »

« Non ! C'est… » Trunks s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils « C'est qui qui a tué le _big boss _? »

« J'sais pas… L'un de nous trois… » fit le fils aîné de Goku dans le vide.

« Mouais… enfin, soit ! De toutes façons Tam n'était pas un fantôme! »

« Et il n'y a vraiment que ça qui les touche ? Le dédoublement, ça ne marche pas ? » demanda Goku.

« Non, j'ai essayé une attaque reflet, tu vois le truc là, quand t'as ton image qui se reflète… » commença Gohan en ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« Ah oui ! Avec les reflets, là… Ouais… » répondit son père, en comprenant ce qu'il disait.

« Ouais, ben même ces trucs, ça marchait pas ! Y'a vraiment que les fantômes kamikazes qui les tenaient ! » ajouta Goten.

« Comment ils arrivent à se comprendre, avec leur truc, bazar, machin, bidule, chose… » commença Trunks, sidéré.

« Ouais… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Végéta « Parce que personne, appart Gotenks, ne fait des fantômes kamikazes ! » Il se tourna vers son rival et ajouta en le pointant du doigt. « Même pas Gogeta ! »

« Oui, je sais, de plus, si on fait intervenir Gogeta, il fera tout péter parce qu'il sera vexé de perdre… » répondit-il en regardant le plafond et en se balançant sur sa chaise.

« Je répète ma question : que fait-on alors ? »

« Ben, peut-être que la fusion de deux des petits ferait des fantômes kamikazes… » tenta Goten.

« Peut-être… C'est pas bête… » fit une nouvelle fois Végéta.

« Qui et qui ? » demanda Trunks.

« La fusion d'une fille et d'un garçon, ça fait quoi ? » demanda Goku.

« N'y pense même pas ! » répliquèrent Trunks et Végéta ensemble en sachant ce qu'il pensait.

« Et puis, Zarina ne voudra jamais fusionner avec Yann et encore moins avec Miiky… Et la fusion prendrait trop de temps... » fit Mady en soupirant.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans l'au-delà ? Kaio va bien ? » demanda Goku en changeant de sujet.

« Ils ont fusionné… » commença Gohan. Goten et Trunks haussèrent les sourcils en se souvenant de l'aventure, ou plutôt _mésaventure_. « Alors, déjà, Kaio s'est foutu de leurs gueules à cause de la_ super _danse de la fusion qui est d'une_ gracieuseté _rare, on peut le dire… Alors, voilà, ils fusionnent, c'est bien, Gotenks est là, en bonne santé et tout… Il faut quelques minutes pour qu'il se calme… Et puis, voilà, je me bas un peu avec lui. Et puis, une demi heure passe et ils ne défusionnent pas… Une heure, deux heures, trois heures, toujours rien, vers la quatrième heure, la fusion se sépare enfin ! Trunks va bien… » commença-t-il. « Mais Goten… » soupira-t-il.

Goten émit un gémissement signifiant qu'il était d'accord. « C'était son corps avec la personnalité de Gotenks ! Il est bien resté deux heures comme ça ! »

« Ah ! » rit Mady. « Et toi, t'étais où ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

« C'est ça, le plus dingue ! J'étais dans ma _jambe_ ! Tout mon corps était dirigé par Gotenks, sauf ma jambe… »

« Et Kaio, lui, tout bon, là… Après, il vient nous dire tout calme: _'Ah, oui, ici, c'est pas comme sur Terre…' _» répliqua son copain, sarcastique.

« Ah, ah ! Ca lui ressemble bien ça ! Et Enma ? » demanda encore San Goku.

« Ah ! Enma ! Papa, il te hait ! » sortit Gohan.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui ! Tu vois, on part pour demander une permission de sortie, hein… Fallait qu'on parte, sinon, Trunks allait étrangler Kaio… » Végéta ne put retenir un léger sourire. « Alors, on arrive et mon _très cher petit frère _(n'est-ce pas, Goten?) et son _très cher petit copain _(n'est ce pas, Trunks?) se sont arrangés pour que ce soit _moi_ qui parle… Alors on y va et je demande '_Nous voudrions une permission de sortie de 24h_…', et il hurle ! On lui explique pourquoi, il ne veut rien entendre, alors, on a eu une _super _idée ! »

« Non ! » coupa Trunks.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu la boucles, San Gohan ! » Celui-ci le regarda, étonné.

« Ah, Trunks… Faut assumer ses actions et puis, c'est pas la fin du monde ! » fit Goten en sachant ce qui le dérangeait. « Il est gêné parce qu'il a du se mettre à genoux devant Enma pour nous laissez sortir ! »

« Ah… Goten… » gémit son meilleur ami. Végéta tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, mi amusé et mi frustré. Goku, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais il se mit la main sur la bouche quand il sentit les yeux du père de Trunks, posés sur lui.

« Oui, en fait, notre super idée, c'était ça: Trunks à genoux, Goten suppliant et moi, derrière trouvant des arguments, on avait l'air ridicule, mais c'est pas grave… » dit Gohan.

« Oh… Ne fait pas cette tête-là, et arrête de le fixer comme ça, on dirait que t'as envie de le tuer… Même s'il est déjà mort… » fit Tracy en voyant les yeux sombre de son mari fixés sur Goten.

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais pourquoi vous dites qu'il me déteste Enma ? » demanda encore Goku.

Trunks sourit de satisfaction. « Parce que monsieur Goten, ici présent a sortit, voyant que notre effet ne marchait pas, '_Pour nous, pour les fils de San Goku et le gentil fils de Végéta !'. _Là, il a hurlé et nous a sortit 'QUOI ? vous êtes les fils de ces deux idiots, sortez de ma vue !' »

« Ahahaha, j'aurais bien voulu être là ! » ricana San Goku, « J'aurais bien voulu voir vos têtes ! »

« Et ben, pas moi… » soupira Végéta « On t'insulte et tu t'en fous, toi ? Evidemment… » Il se retourna vers la table « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sortis sans permission ? »

« Non ! Il a fini par dire oui, j'ai trouvé l'argument frappant ! J'ai dit qu'il devrait être content, il nous aurait plus dans les pattes pendant 24h ! » fit Gohan tout simplement.

« Mouais en attendant, ça ne nous dit pas comment se débarrasser des fantômes des Tam ! » répliqua le père de Trunks, en les ramenant au sujet principal. Personne ne répondit. 

« Je propose qu'on aille se coucher, on aura les idées plus claires demain… » proposa Bulma. Chichi dormait à moitié sur l'épaule de son mari et Tracy, elle, dormait carrément sur l'épaule de Trunks. Celui-ci mit un doigt sur sa bouche et sa mère lui chuchota de la porter dans sa chambre. Il accepta et se leva doucement en emportant sa femme avec lui.

« C'est laquelle sa chambre ? » demanda-t-il, tout bas.

« Troisième à gauche » lui apprit Videl, tout aussi bas.

Il articula un 'merci' et monta. Il ouvrit la porte avec le bout du pied et pénétra dans la pièce. Cette chambre ressemblait à la chambre du petit appartement de Tracy. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et la couvrit de la couverture en souriant. Il se tourna pour s'en aller, quand :

« Non… Trunks, reste avec moi… » gémit-elle en tendant un bras. Il se tourna et sourit. « Viens dormir avec moi… »

« Dormir ? Mais… Dormir, dormir ? »

« Mais oui… Approche ! ». Il obéit. Tracy, les yeux entrouverts commença à détacher sa ceinture de pantalon.

« Attends, je vais le faire, mais avant, j'enlève mes chaussures ». Il retira ses chaussures puis son pantalon.

« Enlève ta veste, maintenant… » gémit Tracy. Il s'exécuta.

« Le t-shirt aussi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… Non ! Laisse-le ! J'aime bien m'accrocher à ton t-shirt quand je dors, maintenant, viens à côté de moi, en caleçon et t-shirt… »

Il sauta à côté d'elle et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle se tourna et agrippa son t-shirt et le tira vers elle. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment.

« Tracy ? » demanda Trunks au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Hum ? » répondit-elle sans bouger de sa position.

« Pourquoi Zarina ne m'aime-t-elle pas ? »

Sa femme redressa doucement la tête vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ben, elle m'ignore ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne te connait pas bien, quand elle verra quel merveilleux papa elle a, elle arrêtera. »

« Merci, t'es gentille. »

« C'est sincère… » fit-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres. Et ils se rendormirent.

&&&&&

(1) aucuns commentaires...


	3. La journée en famille

Chapitre 3 : La journée en famille  


Le lendemain, Goten et Yann descendaient ensemble, en papotant.

« Faut que j'aille à l'école ? Parce que quand je vais revenir, tu seras parti… » lâcha le petit, avec de la tristesse dans la voix.

« Mais non ! Aujourd'hui, tu restes avec moi ! » rassura son père.

« Mais, et l'école ? Moi, j'suis pas contre le fait de ne pas y aller, mais maman voudra jamais… »

Derrière : « C'est vrai ? Hein, hein ? C'est vrai ? Je vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui ? Hein, hein ? Je vais resté avec toi, hein ? Hein papa ? » s'excita déjà le petit Miiky en sautant autour de son père, qui bailla longuement de fatigue.

« Qui a eu la merveilleuse idée de vous faire lever à six heures et demi du matin ? Que je le ramène avec nous dans l'au-delà… ? » demanda-t-il

« Hein ? Papa ? Papa, tu m'écoutes ? » continua Miiky.

« Pardon ? Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais, Miiky ? »

« Je vais à l'école ou pas ? » répéta-t-il.

« Bien sûr… Que non… »

« COOL ! Je vais passer toute la journée avec toi ! »

« Tu sais, je te répète, s'il t'agace vraiment, tu lui dis une bonne fois pour toutes, il ne sera pas vexé. » fit Videl tout bas accrochée au bras de son mari.

« Mais non, il ne m'embête pas, je comprends ce qu'il ressent… »

« Et on va faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Ah, ça, faut demandé au chef de famille. »

Miiky courut pour descendre la fin des escaliers.

« Grand-père ! Végéta ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui comme on va pas à l'école ? »

Chichi s'arrêta nette. « Quoi ? Comment ça, vous n'allez pas à l'école ? »

« Chichi… Pour une fois qu'on est là… » se justifia Trunks.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai rien dis ! » souria-t-elle.

« Hors de question ! Je vais à l'école ! » dit Zarina qui était à table.

« Mais non, on t'a dit que tu n'y allais pas, tu devrais être contente » lui dit calmement Goku.

« Il n'y a aucune raison que je n'y aille pas ! »

« Si, il y a des travaux… » lui dit Végéta.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Non, mais je peux en causer… Et tu n'iras plus à l'école pendant au moins un mois, parce que ce seront de gros travaux, tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? » continua son grand-père, menaçant.

« Et depuis quand tiens-tu à aller à l'école ? » demanda Tracy, étonnée de ses propos.

« Moi, je sais depuis quand… » répondit Trunks, morose.

« Alors, papa, tu vas m'apprendre toutes tes techniques de combat ? » demanda Yann, avec les yeux pétillants.

« Ben, le plus possible… » répondit-il.

« Génial ! »

Zarina haussa les sourcils tandis que son père continuait de l'observer, enfoncé dans sa chaise et les bras croisés.

« Super ! Tu vas m'apprendre le _masenko_ alors, papa ? » demanda Miiky, toute en joie. Mon père le regarda surpris.

« Je lui ai dis que c'était ton attaque préférée quand tu avais son âge » fit Goku. « C'est donc décidé ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entraîner avec vos paternels et ce soir, vous viendrez nous montrer ce que vous avez appris ! »

Trunks soupira quand il vit que sa fille ne réagissait pas comme les deux autres: ils sautaient de joie.

« Pan, les vacances sont terminées… » dit malicieusement Végéta. « Aujourd'hui, tu auras droit à un VRAI entraînement… »

« Génial… » lâcha-t-elle, intimidée par les yeux de Végéta, qui se faisaient amusés et quelque part un peu sadiques.

« On y va ! » lâcha Goku en se levant. « Végéta, on va dans la salle de gravité ? »

« Oui, c'est le mieux pour le VRAI entraînement… » répondit-il en se levant et en continuant de fixer la pauvre Pan, elle n'allait pas chômer aujourd'hui… En s'avançant, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son père, en espérant qu'il sorte quelque chose comme 'N'y aller pas trop fort quand même' mais non… Il ferma son poing et pivota son poignet lui signifiant de se donner à fond. Zarina se leva également et nous suivit.

Goten et Yann sortirent de la maison, Miiky et Gohan firent pareil, Bra, elle, alla parler avec son frère, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter. Chichi dut partir faire les courses, Bulma et Videl l'accompagnèrent et Mady et Tracy devaient, elles, partirent pour le travail.

Végéta ouvrit la porte de la salle de gravité, il fit entrer Goku et Pan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant sa petite fille.

« Ben, je viens m'entraîner ! »

« Ben oui, mais tu vas avec ton père. »

« Pu ! J'ai pas de père ! C'est toi que je considère comme mon père ! »

« Huh ! Je suis ton grand-père ! Je suis le père de TON père… Tu es la fille de mon fils. »

« Mon père est mort ! »

« Zarina, tu vas dans la cuisine… Et tu vas t'entraîner avec mon fils ! »

« Ton fils est mort ! » s'écria-t-elle insolente.

« LA FERME ! ». Végéta souffrait déjà que son fils soit mort, et elle ne faisait que de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et il n'aimait pas que Trunks soit malheureux, qu'il soit malheureux en pensant que sa fille ne l'aime pas. Elle sursauta, elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds « Il revient exprès pour toi ! Et toi, tu le rejettes ? Même moi, je ne régirais pas comme ça ! Maintenant TU VAS LE VOIR ! »

« NON ! »

Son grand-père grogna de rage. Puis, il s'arrêta et sourit. Beaucoup trop vite, peut-être…

« D'accord… D'accord, tu n'y vas pas… Viens t'entraîner avec nous alors… » proposa-t-il ensuite, beaucoup plus calme.

« Enfin ! »

« Kakarotto, va préparer le caisson de régénération, on va en avoir besoin… »

« Hum ? » demanda Goku en retenant le pied de Pan. Ils avaient déjà commencer l'entraînement.

Zarina s'arrêta et Végéta ferma la porte de la salle.

« Alors, ma très cher petite fille… Toujours décidée à s'entraîner avec moi… ? Je te laisse une dernière chance, va avec Trunks, tu auras beaucoup plus de facililté… Parce les saiyens n'ont de considérations que de parents à enfants et non pas grand-parents à petits enfants… »

La petite frémissait… Elle n'aimait pas quand son grand-père parlait comme ça, avec cette voix froide… Elle savait qu'il était sérieux et que ce n'était sûrement pas des paroles en l'air ! Mais, cet homme, dans la cuisine, son père... Pour elle, il l'avait abandonnée ! Et elle ne pouvait pas capituler, ça, elle ne se le permettrait jamais.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

« Non… » grommela-t-elle, toute raide et toute crispée.

« Comme tu voudras… Tu as préparé le caisson comme je te l'avais demandé ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à son rival, en insistant, mais sur un ton des plus naturels.

« Ben, je me souviens, Bulma avait changé l'eau, hier… » répondit-il sans se mêler de la discussion.

Elle pencha la tête en bas et grogna. « D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais ! T'as gagné, t'es content ? » explosa-t-elle en sortant de la salle.

« Oui, je suis content » répondit Végéta dans le vide, vu que sa petite fille était partie. « Bon, Pan, à toi… Prouve-nous que tu es une fille de saiyen ! »

Et l'entraînement commença réellement.

&&&&&

Zarina entra dans la cuisine où Trunks était à moitié allongé sur la table avec sa sœur à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa fille.

« Tiens… Déjà revenue… T'es plus forte que Pan, grand-père et… » Il grimaça « Kakarotto… » en se doutant que Zarina ne devait sûrement pas appelé San Goku, San Goku, comme son père ne le faisait pas.

« Non, mais grand-père m'a dit que je devais m'entraîner avec toi ! »

« Il t'as 'dit que' ou 'obliger à' ? » demanda son père, en sachant pertinemment, vu sa personnalité, qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas décider ça seule.

« On va s'entraîner oui ou merde ? » s'énerva la gamine sans répondre.

« Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer, bon courage ! » fit Bra en partant dans les escaliers.

« Lâcheuse ! » dirent en chœur Trunks et Zarina.

&&&&&

Dans le jardin, Miiky continuait de parler à son père avec son entrain habituel.

« Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ? » demanda Gohan, en coupant gentiment son fils qui ne semblait jamais s'arrêter. Miiky se tut et s'assit en tailleur au sol directement, en silence.

« Mais, c'est très bien ça, tu obéis au quart de tour… » remarqua mon père.

Son fils répliqua d'un sourire béat.

« Alors… On va commencé par… Ah, ben tiens, tu vas me montrer ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Te montrer ce que je sais faire ? » répéta Miiky, en cessant de sourire.

« Exact ! »

« Pas grand chose… »

« Montre-moi, c'est moi qui doit juger… »

Le petit frère de Pan se leva après hésitation. Et ne bougea pas. Il était calmé, il semblait avoir honte… Son père se pencha vers lui.

« Eh… Miiky, on te force à te battre ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » demanda-t-il. Miiky leva les yeux vers lui.

« Non ! J'adore ça ! »

« Ah… T'es sûr ? Parce qu'à ton âge, j'avais la même réaction, je disais que je n'aimais pas, mais je continuais rien que pour que mon père soit fier de moi ! Et c'est seulement vingt-six ans plus tard que je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais vraiment ça et que je faisais ça rien que pour moi ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu es certain, alors ? »

« Oui ! Mais je suis pas très doué… »

« Tu sais faire des attaques d'énergie ? »

« Je sais faire sortir de l'énergie de mes mains, mais pas pour attaquer… »

« Aha… ». Gohan le regarda pendant un moment, il se souvenait de ce que lui disait Piccolo sur son père : Goku était un piètre entraîneur, peu sévère et beaucoup trop coulant.

Quand il était avec lui dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps pourtant, il y avait été fort et c'était depuis ce moment que Gohan n'avait plus peur de se battre… Peut-être que Piccolo avait raison, que son père ne savait pas entraîner et qu'il s'était peut-être entraîné seul dans la Salle de l'Esprit et du Temps, même si son père était avec lui… Mais Végéta était là ! Il aurait dût l'entraîner… Ou peut-être que Miiky était beaucoup plus humain que les autres… Et qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes capacités, tout simplement…

« Mais non, je me goure ! » régit-il tout haut en se frappant la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Miiky, tu sais voler ? » espéra Gohan.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux. « Même pas… Je suis nul… »

« Mais non, dis pas ça ! Je vais t'apprendre à voler ! Tu verras, c'est très facile ! » encouragea son maître d'un jour.

« Mais non, c'est peine perdue ! On a tout essayé ! Végéta m'a même jeté d'un immeuble… » commença-t-il à pleurer et à s'exciter.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama mon père. « Végéta t'a _jeté_ d'un immeuble ? Mais il est malade ! » Il se souvint soudainement que c'était à peu près de la même façon qu'il avait lui même appris à voler…

« Ouais, et j'ai même été deux jours dans la cuve de régénération ! »

« T'avais quel âge ? » se risqua Gohan.

« Deux ans et demi. »

« Ah… »

« Et puis, grand-père a essayé, il a commencé à me dire 'vole, vole' en voltigeant en l'air, disant que c'était comme ça qu'il avait apprit, lui. »

Evidemment, Goku n'avait pasvraiment besoin d'apprendre à voler, tous les saiyens volent naturellement! Il avait, en quelque sorte, ça dans le sang !

« Et puis, maman a essayé aussi, elle a commencé à me parler d'énergie cynique ou critique… »

« Tu veux dire cinétique… »

« Ouais, c'est ça, ou un truc du genre… Et j'ai rien compris ! »

« Evidemment, à six ans, on est pas sensé savoir ce que c'est… »

Il s'assit lourdement sur le sol et réfléchit. « Pourtant, il en a plus que besoin pour voler de cette fameuse énergie cinétique… » pensa-t-il.

« Je suis un bon à rien, hein papa ? » demanda le petit tristement.

« Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Toi, Végéta te lâchait d'un immeuble à deux ans et demi, moi je chialais dans les jambes de ma mère, comme tu vois, chacun son truc ! »

Miiky se mit à rire. « J'te crois pas ! »

« Ben pourtant c'est vrai ! Tu vois, Miiky, les humains, ils doivent créer, garder et cultiver une force ! Pour qu'elle grandisse ! Mais nous, les saiyens, on a pas à faire ça, on a une force en nous, qu'il faut tout simplement faire sortir ! Faire sortir petit à petit… »

« Ah ouais… Parce que toi, grand-père et ben, il m'a dit que tu étais très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très fort ! »

« Mais toi aussi, tu vas le devenir, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très fort, il suffit de faire sortir cette force qui est en toi. » répliqua-t-il en appuyant son index sur le petit torse de son fils. « Bon, je vais faire un petit test, puis je t'apprends à voler, ok ? »

« Ok ! »

Il posa deux doigts sur son front, puis disparu. Miiky se redressa, hébété, où avait-il bien put passé ? Paf, il reparut derrière lui.

« Coucou, me revoilà, ça marche toujours, y'a pas de problèmes. » souria-t-il. Son fils le regarda, surpris. « Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux de merlan frit, fiston ? »

« Pour rien… Comment t'as fait ça ? Comment ça s'appelle ce que tu viens de faire ? T'étais où ? Quand est-ce que je saurais le faire, moi ? » demanda le petit, sans bouger.

« Comment j'ai fais ? J'en sais rien… Comment ça s'appelle ? Le déplacement instantané… Où j'étais ? J'ai été dire bonjour à Végéta et j'ai vu Pan essayer de mettre un coup à grand-père… Quand est-ce que tu sauras le faire ? Aha… Ca, il faut pas mal d'entraînements… » Il se rappela soudainement la dernière fois qu'il avait fait son malin comme ça, c'était avec Goten et le mode super saiyen, deux seconde après, son petit frère se transformait en super saiyen devant ses yeux…

Il vit son fils poser deux doigts sur son front, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe… Il n'allait pas se transposer quand même…

Au bout d'un moment, Miiky souffla en boudant et regarda ses doigts. « J'y arrive pas… »

Gohan ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Son fils fit la moue. Le voyant boudé, il eut un petit sourire amusé et s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Alors, fils ? Tu préfères quoi ? Apprendre la téléportation ou apprendre à voler ? » demanda-t-il solennellement.

« La… La téléportation… » répondit son fils, innocent.

« Je veux bien essayer… Et je t'apprendrait le masenko et le kaméhaméa aussi si j'ai le temps… Au boulot ! »

Miiky hocha la tête sérieusement, malgré tout heureux, il était vraiment content.

&&&&&

« Bon ! » lâcha Goten en s'essayant en tailleur comme son fils avant lui. « Méditons ! »

« Méditons ? » répéta Yann. « Comme Piccolo ? »

« Oui ! Méditons ! Répète après moi… 'iiiiiion…………' » répliqua son père, très sérieux. Yann obéit.

« 'Je suis un chameau dans le désert du Sahara…' »

Yann ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Son père tourna la tête vers lui et répliqua très sérieux.

« Cesse de rire ! C'est un exercice très sérieux… Bon, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, au chameau… »

Ils reprirent donc leur 'méditation'. Trunks, non loin de là, entendit les 'iiiiooonnnnn……' qui l'agaçait tant de son cher copain, Goten. Il arriva vers lui et Zarina le suivit en soufflant.

« Salut ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Non, Trunks, il n'y a pas d'oasis à la prochaine dune de sable à gauche… » répondit paisiblement Goten en sachant ce qu'il allait dire.

« Mouais… Bon, bonne méditation ! »

« Que Allah te protège… »

« Ouais, c'est ça… Tu vas vexer Dendé ! »

« Chuuut ! »

« Oh… Ca va excuse-moi, au revoir les dromadaires ! »

« Chameau. » corrigea encore Goten, sans ouvrir les yeux. Yann se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas recommencer à rire. Très vite, son père se releva d'un bond. « Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai marre, le chameau est malade! »

Yann le regarda, étonné, généralement une séance de méditation durait plus longtemps… Le frère de Gohan se mit à gesticuler et à exécuter une genre de danse, puis il propulsa son poing devant son fils, qui le retint directement.

« Waw, joli réflexe… » félicita son père.

« Merci. ». Yann aussi était métamorphosé quelque part, il se souvenait légèrement de son père et ses souvenirs étaient justes. Maintenant on savait son humeur rien qu'en regardant son visage un peu comme tout le monde quoi !

&&&&&

Zarina volait lentement derrière son père qui marchait à grandes enjambées.

« On va où comme ça, à Berlin ? » demanda-t-elle désagréable.

« Non, mais je vais t'y envoyer si tu continues de râler comme ça ! »

« Arrête, tu me fais peur… » répondit-elle hypocrite.

Trunks s'arrêta, il commençait sérieusement à en avoir par dessus la tête. Il se tourna vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce qui me dérange ? C'est que tu débarques comme ça, dans ma vie, comme un cheveu dans la soupe ! Si ça se trouve, t'es même pas mon père ! » Elle faisait tout pour le vexer, elle savait très bien qu'il était réellement son père.

Trunks serra ses poings dans ses poches et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer sa frustration… Autant reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes… Lui et Goten étaient amis, parce qu'ils étaient différents ! Et ils s'admiraient quelque part grâce à ça ! Goten admirait Trunks pour sa façon de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et Trunks, lui, aimait bien Goten à sa manière de se foutre un peu de tout quelque part… Il décida donc de faire comme ça…

« Oh si, je suis bien ton père ! T'es la petite fille de Végéta et je suis le fils de Végéta ! Et aussi pour une autre raison, mais t'es encore trop jeune pour comprendre… » répondit-il en croisant les bras. Il avait reprit son air de gamin pourri gâté qui se fichait de tout.

« T'es vraiment un p'tit charlatan ! » cracha sa fille, commençant à s'énerver.

« Cool! Ca nous fait un point en commun… »

« La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, ferme-la ! FERME-LA ! T'ES PAS MON PERE, MON PERE EST MORT, IL M'A ABANDONNEE ! »

Elle essuya vivement ses yeux qui commençaient à verser des larmes et partit à toute vitesse. Trunks fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

« Zarina, attends ! » fit-il en s'envolant à sa poursuite.

« LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! » hurla-t-elle en accélérant. Son père stoppa, ça ne servait à rien, cette gamine était vraiment têtue !

Elle posa pied devant la Capsule, ouvrit la porte, courut vers les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Trunks, lui, arriva tranquillement devant Goten et son fils qui étaient tous les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, en position de combat, tout éberlués. Zarina était passée entre eux deux en un coup de vent.

« Ca s'est mal passé ? » fit le père de Yann.

« Comment t'a deviné ? » soupira l'autre, sarcastique.

&&&&&

« Ok, Miiky, t'as compris plus ou moins ? » demanda Gohan. Son fils hocha la tête et se leva. Pendant l'entraînement, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, c'était sa façon de montrer qu'il était sérieux ou concentré. « Je vais allé plus loin et tu vas me rejoindre, d'accord ? » le petit hocha à nouveau la tête et son père disparut pour reparaître beaucoup plus loin. Miiky ferma les yeux et posa deux doigts sur son front et se concentra sur l'énergie de son père… Puis, après quelques longues secondes, il disparu enfin !

&&&&&

Ils étaient tous les deux en face de Pan… A la fixer… Végéta la regardait comme une bête sauvage qu'il allait capturer… Son grand-père allait faire quelque chose ? Non ? Non… Il la regardait les bras croisés… Le père de Trunks savait qu'elle n'était pas son fils et qu'elle était moins solide que lui… Hein… ? Fallait l'espérer… Pan était déjà un peu sonnée… L'entraînement était difficile ! Même s'ils lui avaient 'épargné' la gravité, c'était très dur et éprouvant !

« Pan, tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais te bouffer ! » lâcha Végéta.

« Hein ? » fit-elle surprise de sa réaction. Soudain, ils furent attirés par Miiky apparaissant devant son grand-père.

« Oh… Grand-père… » fit-il tout penaud. Il regarda partout autour de lui, puis tourna autour de San Goku. « Papa ? Papa, t'es là ? T'es où ? »

« Ah bon, Gohan est ici ? » répliqua Goku bêtement.

« Non, Miiky, ton père n'est pas ici ! » fit Végéta.

Le petit s'arrêta de chercher et fit la moue.

« Comment t'es arrivé là ? » demanda sa soeur.

Il se tourna vers moi. « C'est la technique que papa utilise pour aller plus vite… La déplacement instan-truc… »

« Ben alors, fiston, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Gohan en apparaissant devant lui.

« J'ai pas réussi… » pleurnicha Miiky en croisant les bras.

« Mais si, t'as réussi à te téléporter c'est déjà très bien ! » lui assura-t-il .

Il leva les yeux vers lui en continuant de faire la moue. « Non, papa, c'est pas bien ! C'est devant toi que j'aurais du apparaître ! »

Gohan concerta son père et Végéta du regard. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire à la réplique de Miiky.

« Ah… Je vois… » fit Gohan en devinant qu'avec Végéta, on ne faisait sûrement pas les choses à moitié. « Bon, alors Miiky, tu vas recommencer ! »

« Ok ! »

« Tu vas devoir venir me rejoindre ! » Il posa deux doigts à son front « Empêchez-le de quitter la salle ! » Et il disparu.

« Mais ! » s'étonna Miiky déjà très épuisé par l'exercice.

Le prince des saiyens se posta devant la porte comme demander « On écoute ce que dit papa ! »

Miiky refit la moue. Lui qui croyait qu'avec son père, l'entraînement serait plus facile, il s'était trompé…

« A propos, d'où Gohan connaît-il le déplacement instantané ? » demanda le prince des saiyens appuyé sur la porte.

Le grand-père de Miiky haussa les épaules. Ce fut Pan qui répondit :

« En fait, c'était ça ou la mort pour lui et moi… ». Ils ne comprirent pas et Pan fut satisfaite ! Elle aimait bien de voir Végéta ne pas comprendre quelque chose !

Miiky, lui, cherchait comme un dingue après l'énergie de mon père. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il transpirait et il avait les poings aussi serrés que ses paupières. Ça faisait du mal de le voir comme ça, quand même, Gohan exagère ! Il peut être doux comme un agneau comme il peut être aussi sévère et aussi dur que Végéta ! Ce dernier ne se dégagea de la porte seulement quand, enfin, Miiky disparu après de nombreuses secondes de concentration.

Il reparut devant son père.

« Papa… » réussit-il à dire avant de s'évanouir. Gohan sourit, il avait réussi ! Et si vite ! Ca l'épatait, il le porta sur ses épaules et disparu pour reparaître une nouvelle fois dans la salle de gravité.

« Bon, Gohan, t'es quelqu'un de bien gentil, mais arrête un peu de disparaître et de reparaître tout le temps comme ça, tu m'énerves ! » lâcha Végéta, vexé d'avoir été coupé dans son élan. « Pan, on reprend ! »

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant à son père. « Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de voir mon papa ! Alors, je reste avec lui, voilà ! »

« En plus, il est midi. » fit Goku.

Tout le monde le regarda, stupéfait. « C'est mon ventre qui me la dit ! »

Végéta soupira, mais il approuvait. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle et sortit.

« Tu changeras jamais, toi ! » rigola le fils de Goku.

« Non, je sais, mais par contre, toi, oui ! »

« Je sais… T'as pas cessé de me le répéter les neuf derniers mois de ma vie. »

« Mais, ça me choque ! Gohan, vas-tu savoir ce que tu veux à la fin ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! En attendant, je suis mort ! Et je profite de bien de ma mort ! »

Des fois, il fait peur de parler comme ça… On dirait que ça ne lui fait rien… pensa Pan. Enfin, si elle commence à essayer de comprendre de son père, elle aurait jamais fini !

&&&&&

Le déjeuner se passa bien, pour la première fois, les deux familles étaient réunis, dehors à manger de bon cœur. Gohan père avait eut le malheur pour son frère de dire à Miiky que Goten ressemblait à son père quand il était petit. Alors, Miiky était monté sur les épaules de son oncle et jouait avec ses cheveux en commentant tous ses mouvements : il faisait semblant de les lui couper, puis il faisait semblant de lui mettre de la laque, il jouait au coiffeur pour voir comment lui refaire la coupe de son grand-père. Videl en eut vite assez et elle prit son fils.

« Miiky, laisse un peu ton oncle tranquille ! » fit-elle lassée. Le petit frère de Pan continuait de parler quand même « Ah, tu m'épuises… ». Le petit fut vexé et il monta sur les genoux de son père.

« Papa, j'ai vu comment il fallait faire pour qu'il retrouve la coiffure de grand-père ! » Il se mit à chipoter avec ses cheveux aussi. « Pourquoi t'es pas coiffé comme grand-père, toi ? ». Il ne laissait même pas le temps à son interlocuteur de répondre « Eh ! J'ai jamais vu grand-père aller chez le coiffeur et Végéta non plus ! Eh ! Végéta, pourquoi tu vas pas chez le coiffeur ? Moi non plus j'y vais pas ! » réalisa-t-il en chipotant à ses cheveux aussi.

Le prince des saiyens soupira. Bra était muette à côté de lui ! Il prenait même plus la peine de répondre, mais Miiky avait tellement l'habitude de parler qu'il ne se vexait plus quand on ne lui répondait pas.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Végéta, il parle pas ! Surtout quand il vient de manger, il est gavé ! Pourquoi tu parles plus, toi aussi, t'es gavé ? »

« Mais tu ne me laisses pas en placer une ! » se défendit mon père.

« Avoue, San Gohan, que j'ai fais des progrès : quand tu avais cinq ans, je t'avais mis une raclée pour moins que ça… » rappela Végéta calmement. Gohan esquissa et soupira en continuant d'écouter les aventures de mon frère. Ce dernier, même en parlant, écoutait ce que les autres se disaient.

« Hein ? Végéta t'a frappé quand t'étais petit ? » demanda Miiky.

Végéta roula les yeux. « Huh ! »

« Oui, et plus d'une fois ! » répondit Gohan.

« Ohhh… Et pourquoi ? T'étais pas gentil ? »

« Il parlait trop surtout ! » fit le prince des saiyens d'une voix froide. Miiky détourna la tête, se tut et souffla à son père :

« J'aime pas quand il me parle et quand il me regarde comme ça… »

&&&&&

Yann et Goten avaient repris l'entraînement. Le petit avait insisté pour continuer et son père avait accepté, il apprenait vite et bien, autant continuer.

Tracy entendit les pas bruyant de sa fille dans les escaliers, elle entra dans la maison la rejoindre.

« Zarina ? »

La petite enfilait ses chaussures, son cartable sur le dos.

« Je vais à l'école cette après-midi, grand-père ne peut pas m'entraîner et ton mari, mon _père, _je ne peux ni le voir, ni le blairer ! Salut ! J'ai fini à 14h30 aujourd'hui et c'est toi qui viens me rechercher, pas lui ! » Elle leva les yeux « Salut ! » termina-t-elle, sortant, en voyant son père dans le cadre de la porte. Sa femme se tourna vers lui et alla dans ses bras.

« Elle ne peut ni me voir, ni me blairer, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il morose.

« Non, arrête, dis pas ça ! »

« C'est ce qu'elle a dit, non ? »

« Elle ne le pensait pas ! »

« J'aimerais te croire… »

« Oui ! Allez, tu iras la chercher ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera très contente ! »

Trunks tâcha de sourire, sa femme essayait toujours de le rassurer !

Végéta débarqua dans le couloir. « Tu viens te battre avec moi ? Je me sens seul, Kakarotto va avec Goten et Pan avec son père ! »

Son fils sourit pour de bon, les seuls moments où son père se sentait seul, c'était quand il avait personne pour se défouler, il accepta, c'était un bon moyen pour oublier Zarina.

&&&&&

Yann, accompagné de son grand-père et de son père, marchait entre ces deux derniers calmement, qui papotaient.

« Je suis vraiment nul en entraîneur ! » lâcha San Goku.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Goten.

« Parce que ton frère t'as appris plus de choses en trois mois que moi en dix ans ! »

« Ah ! Faut dire que Gohan est doué, il sait quoi dire pour nous mettre hors de nous et il sait quoi dire pour nous motiver ! »

« Ouais… C'est ce que Végéta fait aussi… »

« Fait pareil ! »

« J'y arrive pas ! J'ai pas de bons arguments sans doute ! »

Yann, qui écoutait la conversation, porta ses mains en coupe à sa hanche. « Ka… Me… Ka… Me… Ahhhhhh ! » Il propulsa la vague déferlante améliorée par son père avec une pression incroyable ! San Gohan qui était visé l'arrêta avec quelques difficulté vu qu'il fut pris au dépourvu.

« Je… SAN GOTEN ! » clama-t-il. Pan et Miiky éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur père avec cet air surpris.

« Ah non, c'est pas moi ! » se défendit Goten.

Gohan alla vers eux à grands enjambées.

« Qui d'autres fait des kaméhaméas améliorés ? A part toi, petit frère ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement en croisant les bras.

« Ton neveu, monsieur 'je sais tout' » répliqua-t-il en le coinçant.

« Yann ? » Le petit fit un grand sourire « Mais, c'est très bien ça, t'apprends vite… » félicita-t-il.

« Ah… Dites… L'un de vous deux voudrait pas se battre avec moi, je me sens mou… » fit Goku. Ils furent attirés par la salle de gravité où une courte lumière vive en jaillit « Végéta m'a remplacé… »

« Non, désolé, j'ai promis à Pan et Videl de rester avec elles » répondit son fils aîné en montrant la main de sa fille accrochée à la sienne.

« Pour une fois qu'on va passer un moment ensemble, tous les quatre ! Moi, papa, maman et Miiky ! » ajouta-t-elle en ayant peur que son grand-père ait l'idée de venir avec eux pour qu'ils assistent à leur combat par exemple… Videl avait déjà eut dur d'accepter que son petit médecin de mari reprenne ENTIEREMENT l'entraînement…

« Ben moi… » commença Goten, arrêté par Mady courant et criant après lui. Goku souffla, il n'allait sûrement pas accepter… Mady s'accrocha à Goten. « Ah ben… »

« Quoi, je vous dérange ? Vous alliez vous entraîner peut-être ? » demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

« Ben, je lui avais proposé, oui… » fit Goku une main derrière la nuque. « Vous aussi, vous allez vous balader en famille ? »

« Non ! Goten, vas-y ! Je vais te regarder avec Yann ! Il apprendra des choses comme ça ! » encouragea Mady.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda son mari.

« Ta femme est géniale, Goten, je l'ai toujours dit ! » lâcha Goku, content.

Elle éclata de rire « Yo ! » fit-elle en élevant un poing en l'air.

« Yo ! » répéta-t-il en faisant le même geste et il ouvrit la marche suivis de Mady, qui riait encore, Goten et Yann.

Videl vint rejoindre sa famille et ils partirent tous les quatre en ville pour passer un peu de temps ensemble.

&&&&&

Le combat avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure, et Goku et Goten semblaient à égalité. Ils se bloquèrent les bras simultanément.

« Pourquoi j'ai le même style pour me battre que toi ? » demanda le fils.

« Je crois que tu prends un peu le style de ton frère et comme il a le mien, c'est normal qu'on aie la même technique… » expliqua son père.

« Ah ouais… » Il envoya ses deux pieds dans l'estomac de son père « Tiens ! ». Goku fut propulsé plus loin tandis que Yann se levait d'un bond

« Waw ! La vache, bravo papa ! Je pourrais le refaire, hein ? Je pourrais ? »

« Si tu veux ! Ce sera _l'attaque spécial Goten _! Hein, papa ? » répondit-il en bondissant sur son propre père. Il se mit à lui mettre des coups de poings en continu sur le visage en le maintenant par le col.

« Attention Goku, tu va tuer le mort ! » lâcha une voix.

« Hein ? AIE ! » fit Goten, en recevant un coup de son père.

« Merci, Trunks ! » répliqua ce dernier. « J'ai gagné ! »

Le remercié fit un grand sourire et se dandina bêtement en arrivant vers eux, avec Végéta sur les talons.

« Vous avez fait de fameux progrès, mais la débilité est toujours présente. » lâcha le père de Trunks, sarcastique.

« Les mots qui blessent… » fit Trunks. « Toi non plus tu changes pas, mais tu régresses, t'as arrêté ! Non, non… Je m'en fous, j'm'en fous… Non, non… T'as arrêté, t'as arrêté… »

« Je te signale en passant… Entre parenthèse, hein… C'est pas important… » répondit l'autre hypocrite « Que c'est toi qui a sorti, au moment où JE te mettais au tapis : 'Papa, on arrête !', alors, avant de faire le crétin et de te payer la gêne, réfléchis ! Ca t'évitera de prendre des murs à l'avenir ! »

« Non ! J'ai dis ça, parce que Tracy nous a interrompu ! » répliqua son fils.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » renchérit Tracy qui les suivait.

« Huh ! Ca sert à rien que je continue, vous êtes tous contre moi ! Vous m'énervez ! » termina Végéta.

« Bon, toute cette agitation pour vous cacher que j'ai la trouille d'aller chercher Zarina à l'école ! » fit Trunks, plus sérieux.

« Mais, t'es pas malin de te faire marcher sur les pieds aussi ! Alors tu lui dis! Si elle te rejette encore, tu lui fous deux baffes et elle passe la nuit avec son très cher grand-père, c'est-à-dire moi, dans la salle de gravité ! » Les yeux de son fils se dilatèrent au maximum. « Oui, la même nuit qu'à l'époque, je ne suis pas plus gentil ! » finit Vegeta.

Il continua de le regarder, stupéfait. « Tu t'approches pas de ma fille ! » cracha-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Elle n'a que six ans ! »

« Oh, ne t'en fais, elle survit ! »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as déjà punie comme ça ? »

Son père répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'en alla. Trunks se tourna vers San Goku. « Il l'a vraiment fait ? »

« Oui… » répondit-il simplement.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers sa femme « Et tu l'as laissé faire ? »

« Tu sais… D'abord, je ne savais pas ce que c'était… J'ai confiance en ton père et je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire grand chose contre lui en plus… » répondit la mère de Zarina. « Et elle se porte bien ! Et en plus, ça la calme ! »

« Mouais… Bon, j'y vais… Salut ! » termina Trunks en prenant le sentier menant à la rue. Bien vite, il arriva à la petite école et il s'appuya contre le mur en soupirant. Après quelques minutes, il eut une rafale de vent et des milliers de petits points brillants s'empilèrent devant lui.

« Mamie voyante ? Baba ? » crut un instant le père de Zarina en se décollant du mur.

La silhouette prit forme humaine, celle d'une femme et soudain :

« Tam… Tamarra… » reconnut-il. Tamarra se mit à ricaner à sa mine stupéfaite et déconfite. « Non, c'est pas possible, tu es morte ! »

« Tiens… Mon saiyen préféré… T'es toujours aussi mignon… » répliqua-t-elle calmement en le fixant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » fit-il dangereusement.

« Je te retourne la question, tu es mort normalement ! »

« Tout comme toi ! »

« J'ai des amis… Et en effet, je suis morte… Espèce de saiyen ! »

« Arrête, tu me vexe… » ironisa l'autre. « Décode, j'ai rien compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est moi… C'est moi qui t'ai tué de mes propres mains… Je n'oublierai jamais le bleu de tes yeux quand tes paupières se sont dilatées d'un coup ! … »

« Tu devrais être contente ! … »

« Je devrais… Mais je ne le suis pas ! Tu devrais être dans l'au-delà avec tes deux petits copains ! » répliqua-t-elle froidement, en arrêtant de rire.

« Et toi aussi ! »

« Moi, je te l'ai dis, j'ai des amis qui ont put me faire sortir… »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Peu… Et toi ? »

« Huh ! Barre-toi, tu pues ! Ta petite gueule me fait gerber, je te le dis franchement. »

« Toujours aussi aimable comme je vois… Bye bye ! » Elle chercha à lui tapoter la joue, mais il la rejeta et elle disparu comme elle était venue. Trunks passa sa main sur sa figure.

« Alléluia… Tamarra, le retour… Je me demande de qui elle parle… 'Des amis'… » pensa-t-il « Pu ! Elle me dégoutte ! » grimaça-t-il ensuite, tout haut. Zarina sortit de la cour, son cartable sur le dos, tête basse, elle reconnu les chaussures de son père et redressa la tête.

« Je t'avais dit de pas venir ! » cracha-t-elle, méchamment.

« Ben, pourtant, je suis là, je dois te ramener ! » répliqua son père.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi ! » répondit-elle en marchant vivement devant lui.

« Zarina… » soupira-t-il. La petite fille répondit d'un grognement et s'envola vivement vers la Capsule Corporation. « Zarina ! »

« LAISSE-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle pour qu'il l'entende.

Elle entra vivement dans la maison et passa devant le salon, où Bra, Végéta, Goku, Goten, Mady et Yann mangeaient des gâteaux préparés par Chichi, qui était aussi présente.

« Zarina, il est où papa ? » demanda sa mère, gentiment.

« Si tu parle du type aux cheveux violets et à la coupe au bol, il me suit ! » fit-elle en terminant de grimper les escaliers, elle s'enferma bruyamment dans sa chambre tandis que Yann courut vers les escaliers.

« Zarina… » essaya-t-il.

« Va te faire, Yann, je veux être seule ! » cria-t-elle de sa chambre.

Trunks n'avait pas osé lui faire la menace que son propre père lui avait demandé de dire, il l'avait subi cette fameuse punition et c'était très dur à supporter, il n'avait pas été à l'école le jour suivant.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? » demanda Végéta quand son fils entrait dans la maison.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, « Parce que j'aime mieux d'avoir une fille qui soit franche avec moi et qu'elle ne m'aime pas, plutôt qu'elle fasse semblant ! » Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais Végéta n'aurait pas trop apprécier l'autre…

Vers 15h20, les adieux commencèrent. Avec toute cette agitation, Trunks avait oublié de parler de sa rencontre avec Tamarra. Chichi pleurait et pleurait encore serrant ses fils contre elle.

« Pourquoi devez-vous partir, j'ai besoin de vous, moi ! Je pourrais plus dire 'ah ! Allez voir mon fils', quand il s'agissait d'une perde de quelque chose ou d'une blessure… » pleurait-elle depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle finit par se dégager et elle essuya vivement ses yeux. « Bon… Je ne veux pas vous voir partir, je vais pleurer encore plus, vous m'en voulez pas ? »

Gohan et Goten hochèrent la tête négativement.

« Au revoir, maman, prend soin de toi » fit le cadet.

« On t'aime très fort ! » ajouta son frère.

« Moi aussi, bon retour, hein… Oh lala… » termina-t-elle en courant vers la maison.

Bulma essuya une fois de plus son œil en faisant attention de ne pas trop frotter son mascara.

« Maman, tu pleures ? » demanda Trunks.

« Hein ? Moi, non, pourquoi ? » répondit Bulma en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Si, tu pleures… » fit son fils.

« Non ! A force de vivre avec toi et Végéta, je ne pleure plus ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Son fils eut un petit sourire, puis Bulma pressa les yeux. « Si, t'as raison, je pleure… Maintenant, tu seras de nouveau plus là, j'ai le droit de pleurer. »

Vegeta hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche, sa femme l'étonnerait toujours, elle faisait toujours tout pour qu'il voit qu'elle n'est pas une humaine comme toutes. Et elle avait réussi, après tout, Végéta ne l'avait jamais lâchée.

« Où est Zarina ? » demanda-t-il en voyant Yann et Miiky sanglotés près de leurs mères, dans un coin.

« Elle n'est pas là… » répondit Trunks.

« Alors là… ». Il rentra dans la maison et monta les escaliers, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa petite fille.

« Je veux être seule ! Foutez-moi la paix ! » cria-t-elle de l'intérieur. Son grand-père grogna et força la porte. La petite était en boule sur son lit, elle râlait.

« Ton père s'en va ! » fit-il.

« Tant mieux pour lui ! »

« Viens lui dire au revoir ! »

« Non ! »

« Tu vas venir ! »

« J'ai dis non ! Je le hais ! »

« Tu vas venir ou je t'emmène de force et tu passeras ta nuit avec moi ! »

« Je m'en fous ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Il lui attrapa le poignet et commença à la tirer, elle se défendit.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! GRAND-PERE, JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « AIE ! TU ME FAIS MAL ! LACHE-MOI ! » hurla-t-elle avec une voix aiguë.

« Gamine de merde… » maugréa son grand-père en continuant de la tirer « Je vais te dresser moi, tu vas voir… »

Il la tira jusqu'à dehors et elle avait fini par plus ou moins se laisser tirer. Il la tira une bonne fois pour toute devant Trunks et la lâcha.

« Papa… Fallait pas la forcer si elle voulait pas venir… » fit-il, après avoir entendu ses cris de protestation.

« Oh non… Je commençais en avoir marre de ses petits airs d'enfant gâté ! Faut pas se faire marcher sur les pieds, mais y'a des limites ! »

Trunks croisa les bras et se racla la gorge mais Zarina ne bougea pas.

« Alors, faut que je te dise au revoir, alors au revoir… ! » fit-elle enfin avec la voix sonnant légèrement faux. Elle se mit à frotter son bras endolori et à sangloter. Trunks s'accroupit.

« Ca va ? Il t'a fait mal, peut-être ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Sa fille, aux yeux du même bleu que lui, le fixa puis elle s'effondra en larmes sur lui. Le fils de Végéta fut surpris, mais il lui posa quand même ses mains dans le dos et il la serra doucement contre lui.

« Excuse-moi, papa ! Je suis complètement idiote ! J'ai gâché le seul moment où on aurait put être ensemble… Pardon… » pleura-t-elle.

« Pu ! L'orgueil… » maugréa encore Végéta, en croisant les bras à côté de sa femme qu'il avait rejoint.

« Oui, t'en connais quelque chose, toi… » fit-elle ironique.

« Y'a vingt ans d'ici, j'aurais pas laissé passer ça, t'as de la chance… Humaine ! » Bulma sourit, elle savait qu'il n'aurait rien dit. Trunks sourit également et leva son pouce vers son père qui eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu reviens quand ? » demanda encore Zarina en se dégageant un peu de son paternel, il la regarda un instant en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je sais pas… Le plus vite possible… ».

Miiky pleurait bruyamment sur l'épaule de mon père, une vrai fontaine.

« Je veux pas que tu t'en aille ! » pleura-t-il.

« Mais, Miiky, il faut bien… » esseya mon père. Il voulu dégager son fils, mais il le collait trop fort.

« Non ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! »

« Mon chéri, essaye de comprendre… » esseya Videl, derrière son mari.

« Non… J'veux pas… » s'entêta Miiky en serrant son père encore plus fort. « Tu peux pas encore rester un tout petit peu… ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas… » s'excusa notre père. « Tu ne veux quand même pas que j'aille en enfer ? »

Le petit hocha la tête négativement puis renifla. Yann était aussi accroché à son père, en pleurant doucement, sans parler.

Enfin, Miiky se dégagea, Pan lui donna ce qu'il lui avait demandé plus tôt et il le tendit à Gohan.

« Tiens… Je l'ai fini… » fit-il en tendant la petite statuette en bois à son père qui la prit d'une main, l'autre maintenant toujours son fils contre lui.

« Oh… Mais… T'as fini ça quand ? »

« La nuit et quand t'étais avec maman et Pan ! C'est pour pas que tu m'oublies. Tu m'oublieras pas, hein ? »

Son père observa un moment encore la petite statuette, puis se tourna vers son fils, en souriant. « Mais non ! Je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Et de toutes façons, même si je le voulais je ne saurais pas ! Tu es un petit garçon inoubliable ! »

Miiky sourit à son tour en séchant ses larmes. Soudain, Baba, la sorcière alias Mamie voyante, apparut derrière tout le monde.

« C'est l'heure, les jeunes ! » lâcha-t-elle « C'est bien, vous êtes là ! »

« Baba… T'es vraiment, hein… » râla Trunks, surpris par la voix stridente de la vieille sorcière. Elle n'apprécia pas, arriva, toujours sur sa boule de cristal et tira l'oreille de Trunks.

« Je t'ai déjà dis, p'tit salaupiaux, d'arrêter de me tutoyer ! Fils de Végéta ! » cracha-t-elle.

« C'est une insulte ? » demanda calmement Végéta.

« Oui ! » répliqua-t-elle. Le père de Trunks soupira et haussa les sourcils.

« Alors, maintenant, tu vas t'excuser ! » ordonna Mamie voyante en tirant toujours l'oreille du fils.

« Non… » supplia Trunks.

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu l'as bien fait, hier ! »

« Pas devant mon père… » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? 'Pas devant mon père' ! » répliqua-t-elle, tout haut. Trunks soupira de désespérance. « C'est ça que t'as dis ? »

« Aïe, aïe, aïe… » fit-il quand elle lui tira encore plus l'oreille, il dut poser sa main au sol pour ne pas tomber.

« Lâchez-le, grand-mère, ou vous pourriez le regretter… » menaça Zarina d'une voix froide. Elle obéit.

« Ahh… Merci… Mais t'inquiète pas, elle plaisantait ! » fit Trunks pour défendre Baba la sorcière.

« Huh ! Ca se voit qu'elle est la petite fille de Végéta! » répliqua Mamie voyante, frustrée. Le grand-père soupira sans pour autant s'énerver, Bulma prit son bras, amusée par son air qui faisait penser qu'il s'en fichait éperdument des propos de la sorcière alors qu'il était vexé.

« Baba et moi, on est copain/copine, hein_ bobonne _? » fit encore Trunks, ironique.

« JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BOBONNE ! » railla encore l'autre en brandissant son poing. « Bon, on va rentrer, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec Enma ! Et je crois que vous n'avez pas envie d'aller en enfer ! »

Miiky serra encore plus son père alors que Goku allait près d'eux.

« Miiky, il faut le laisser partir… » fit-il doucement.

Son petit fils hocha la tête négativement en recommençant à pleurer et pressa les yeux. Gohan le dégagea délicatement et le posa sur son père. Après quelques protestations, il fini par se laisser faire et il s'accrocha à Goku en pleurant. Gohan vint dire au revoir à sa fille, embrassa sa femme et partit vers Baba en saluant les autres. Yann comprit et se dégagea de son père, plus raisonnable, mais il se réfugia quand même dans les jambes de sa mère et Goten suivit son frère. Trunks fit pareil. Baba fit quelques mouvements de bras et ils disparurent. Zarina enleva ses larmes de ses yeux et rentra sans rien dire.

« Je trouve que leur auréole leur va bien, pas vous ? » fit mon grand-père en brisant le silence, tout le monde le regarda incrédule. « Vous ne trouvez pas ? ». Personne ne répondit. « A Végéta aussi, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, ça lui faisait un style… Et à moi, ça m'allait bien ? » Il regarda tout le monde qui le fixait sans conséquent. « Ben, répondez… »

« Grand-père… Arrête, t'es ridicule, là… » termina de sangloter Yann se frottant un œil.

« Ah… Ah bon… » Il se gratta la tête de sa main libre. « Voilà que je me fait donner des conseils par mon petit-fils… Où allons-nous ? »

Yann alla vers lui et Goku le porta à l'aide de son autre bras. Miiky était accroché au haut de sa tenue, il continuait de hoqueter et d'avaler ses pleurs.

« Ohh… Il est fini le gros chagrin, Miiky ? » demanda-t-il ironique. Le petit hocha la tête positivement et s'essuya les yeux une bonne fois pour toute sur le chandail de son grand-père. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, où Chichi les attendait. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et ses petits-fils avec un plateau plein de gâteaux.

Pendant ce temps, trois personnes retournaient dans le Royaume des Morts.

&&&&&

hehehe... 2 chapitres d'un coup!


	4. Les sayans lights

Chapitre 4 : Les 'sayans lights'  
  
Après le départ de Gohan, de Goten et de Trunks, Miiky s'était vite endormi après avoir mangé les gâteaux de sa grand-mère, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Le lendemain, c'était samedi, et c'était l'entraînement du matin, à l'extérieur.

« Pan, tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Végéta, à cheval entre l'ironie et l'hypocrisie. Il ne la lâche pas d'une semelle ! Et il avait 'gracier' Zarina, la veille : elle n'a pas eu droit à sa punition. Faut avouer qu'avec lui, on apprend plus qu'avec Goku, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus dur !

« Je dois perfectionné Miiky pour le déplacement instantané, je l'ai promis à Gohan ! » fit Goku en tapotant sur l'épaule du petit frère de Pan.

« Prend le cousin (il parle de Yann si vous avez encore du mal avec les liens de parenté) avec alors, de toutes façons, j'ai choisi mes punching-ball… » ironisa l'autre saiyen en frottant la tête de Zarina et en fixant Pan. Quelle ironie…

« C'est bon ! A plus tard pour le déjeuné ! » Et Goku partit en s'envolant avec Yann.

« Eh ! » riposta Miiky en faisant de grands signes de bras. « J'sais pas voler ! »

« Utilise ce que t'as enseigné ton papa ! » répondit San Goku sans ralentir. L'autre fit la moue et se tourna vers sa soeur, quand Végéta lui agrippa le poignet et celui de Zarina. Pan haussa les épaules en se laissant tirer.

« T'avais réussi ! Tu peux le refaire ! » fit-elle pour l'encourager. Elle manqua de me trébucher. « Ah, Végéta, me tire pas comme ça ! »

« Tu es lente, lente… Mais d'une lenteur… Va falloir travailler ça… » continua-t-il, toujours moqueur.

Ils attérirent derrière la maison.

« Bon… » commença Végéta. « Zarina, si tu avais été tout de suite avec ton père et que tu te serais laissée entraîner… Tu aurais quelque chose à me montrer et tu aurais appris plein de choses ! Il a appris une nouvelle technique qui m'a beaucoup impressionné… Il aurait eu facile de te l'apprendre en plus… Tant pis pour toi… » nargua-t-il à sa petite fille qui avait la tête basse.

« Végéta ! Arrête un peu ! » s'interposa Pan. "J'ai défendu Zarina, ça m'épate !" pensa-t-elle. "Elle aura intérêt à me remercier !"

« Oui… J'ai compris, grand-père… » ajouta-t-elle tristement.

« C'est bien ! Bon, passons à l'entraînement ! »

Miiky se concentrait toujours. Au loin, toujours dans les airs, Goku l'observait, une main en visière.

« Tu devrais peut-être l'aider un peu ? » proposa Yann.

« Ben… Je vais être obligé, oui… » répondit-il. Il se transforma en super saiyen. « Voilà, là, il devrait repérer mon énergie plus facilement… » 

En effet, deux secondes plus tard, Miiky apparut devant eux. « Oui ! J'ai… AHHHH ! » Il tomba comme une flèche vers le sol.

« Miiky ! » s'exclamèrent son cousin et le super saiyen qui disparut pour rattraper son petit fils juste à temps.

« Je crois que même avec la super vitesse, enfin, le déplacement instantanée, je crois que j'ai quand même besoin de savoir voler… » réalisa-t-il.

« Ouais… Pour une fois, ton père a oublié quelque chose… »

Sans répondre, Miiky posa deux doigts sur son front et se concentra, puis disparu tandis que son grand-père refermait ses bras sur le vide. Il reparu dans les airs devant Yann. Avant que son cousin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Miiky commençait déjà à tomber, replier sur lui-même, concentré. Goku le regarda tomber et comme il s'en doutait, Miiky arrêta sa chute à un mètre du sol, les yeux pressés. Au bout d'un moment, il les rouvrit doucement et vit Goku à côté de lui avec un grand sourire ! Il lévitait ! Il sourit, puis se détendit un peu et là, en perdant sa concentration, il termina sa chute.

« Aïe ! » fit-il à la réception.

« Bravo ! » félicita Goku en l'aidant à se redresser « Tu flottes ! »

« Oui, mais je vole pas… Yann, reste où tu es ! » Sur ce, il disparu une nouvelle fois pour reparaître devant son cousin. Il était encore tout recroquevillé, tout tendu et il transpirait, mais il flottait encore. Il se détendit et cette fois, il tenu.

« T'as réussi ! » s'exclama son cousin en élevant ses bras en l'air. Miiky le suivit.

« Youpi ! Je vole ! » fit-il, heureux. Soudain, il recommença à chuter mais Yann le rattrapa juste à temps.

« Yann… 'Me lâche pas… » supplia Miiky.

« Non… J'vais pas te lâcher… Mais, je vais tombé avec toi… » réussit-il à dire en luttant pour ne pas tomber sous le poids. Mais, il dégringola quand même en emmenant bien entendu Miiky avec lui. Ils poussèrent un grand cri, leur grand-père les rattrapa en même temps.

« Mes p'tits fils tombent du ciel maintenant ? » demanda-t-il ironique.

Miiky se leva sur son bras. « T'as vu ? T'as vu ? » commença-t-il à s'exciter. « J'ai volé ! Hein ? Hein, dis ? Ouais, hein ! J'ai volé ! » Il se rassit dans les bras puissant de San Goku et frappa dans la main de Yann. « J'vais le dire à maman, viens avec moi, Yann ! » Il tira son cousin par la manche en sautant des bras de leur grand-père.

&&&&&

Bra sortit en courant quand Miiky et Yann entraient dans la cuisine. Elle cavala derrière la maison.

« Excuse-moi papa, j'te l'enlève… » fit-elle en tirant Pan quand Végéta s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un coup de poing.

« Quoi ? » soupira-t-elle quand Bra la lâcha. Elle lui pointa deux billets sous le nez.

« Regarde ! »

La fille de Gohan prit les billets, c'était ses billets de concert ! 'Les sayans lights'. Elle se tourna vers Végéta.

« Eh, Végéta, tu es dans un groupe de rock ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement

« Quoi ? Non ! Un groupe de rock… Et puis quoi encore ? Un opéra ? » répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Mais non ! Pas mon père ! C'est un groupe ! Tu connais pas ? » fit Bra.

« Non… »

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oh tu sais… Moi et les boys' band… Pfff… » répondit-elle.

« S'il le paît… » supplia-t-elle en accrochant au bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Ah… De… » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Végéta. « Demande à ton père de t'accompagner ! » Sur ce, elle alla se mettre derrière lui tandis que Bra agrippait le bras de son père et se frotta dessus.

« Papa… Tu veux bien… ? » supplia-t-elle encore.

« D'accord… On y va, je vais tout péter et on revient, je veux rentrer pour le dîner, moi… » fit-il, hypocrite. « Non, mais ça va pas? Il est hors de question que je reste, pendant deux heures, regarder des imbéciles chanter et danser au milieu de gamines hystériques de votre genre ! » termina-t-il, sérieux. « Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Alors… Ordonne à Pan de m'accompagner ! ». Il tourna la tête vers la petite-fille de son grand rival et celle-ci lui agrippa l'autre bras.

« Non ! Je… Je dois m'entraîner ! Je dois travailler ma vitesse ! C'est toi qui la dit ! »

« Ah, t'es vraiment hypocrite… » maugréa Bra, toujours accrochée à son père.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Lâchez-moi… » grogna Végéta. Nous obéirent sans vraiment y penser.

« Tu pourras les rattraper après, tes heures d'entraînement ! Pas vrai, papa ? »

Son père croisa les bras et soupira.

« Oh ! La nuit, toi ? Ton concert, il ne dure sûrement pas dix minutes ! Ca se voit que tu sais pas ce que c'est les arts martiaux ! »

Bra grogna une nouvelle fois. Et ils continuèrent leur 'discussion' en inventant chacune des prétextes bidons.

« Ca suffit ! » lâcha Végéta, lassé. « J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Alors, Bra, Pan t'accompagnera ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sidérée. Bra sauta de joie. « Mais, je vais devoir… »

« Non ! Je te fait une fleur, vous m'énervez ! Tu n'auras pas à rattraper tes heures d'entraînement, t'es contente ? » la coupa-t-il en sachant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Hein… Mais… Mais… » bafouilla Pan.

« Bra est beaucoup plus têtue que toi ! Bulma est certainement l'humaine la plus têtue de la planète et les saiyens, n'en parlons pas… C'était, hélas pour toi, perdu d'avance… ».

Il prit congé des deux jeune filles, en soufflant. Il tendit la main à Zarina qui la prit sans discuter. Bra trépignait encore et Pan, elle le regardait partir, déconfite : Elle devait être contente ou fâchée ? Elle rate des heures d'entraînement avec Végéta et ne devrait pas les récupérer mais, elle va à un truc qu'elle déteste… Les concerts ! Voir des boys' bands, bourrés de maquillages et de fonds de teint avec des muscles qui disparaîtront s'ils manquent un jour de body building… Enfin…

« Allez, viens ! Je vais te passer des vêtements ! Tu vas quand même pas partir avec cette tenue de combat. » l'invita Bra en la tirant vers la maison.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma tenue ? Elle me va très bien ! » râla Pan.

« Elle est deux fois trop grande pour toi ! » répliqua-t-elle. C'était la tenue de combat orange que Gohan avait quand il avait seize ans, elle lui portait chance… enfin, peut-être pas pour ce coup-ci…

Bra tira quelque chose d'un des tiroirs de la commode et le lui tendit. « Tiens, met un soutien-gorge pour une fois… »

« QUOI ? Mais je porte TOUJOURS un soutien-gorge, Bra ! » s'énerva son amie. Elle tira la tête hors du tiroir.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, regarde ! » fit-elle en tirant le bord de sa tenue au niveau de l'épaule pour lui montrer la bride.

« Ah… Excuse-moi… » s'excusa-t-elle en la regardant. « Mais j'aurais pas cru… »

Elle n'aurait pas cru… Nerveusement et furieusement, Pan plaça ses bras de façon à cacher sa poitrine, "j'en peux rien si je ne suis pas fort… Comment dire… Volumineuse… Mais ça me convient parfaitement !" pensa-t-elle en elle-même.

« Bon… Passons à la tenue… » proposa Bra en se redressant. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et se mit à fouiller dedans.

« Pourquoi t'as pas demandé à quelqu'un d'autres ? » demanda Pan au bout d'un moment.

« Ben… Maman devait accompagner Tracy, visiter je ne sais quoi pour la société… Et puis, aller à un concert avec sa mère… Rhum… Mady avait des corrections à faire ! Et Chichi et ta mère n'aiment pas ça ! Et Zarina, trop petite… Et trop râleuse ! »

« T'aurais pu le proposer à mon grand-père, il aurait accepté, lui… »

« Mouais… Enfin, je doute que ça lui aurait plus… Et puis, on aurait eu l'air malin tous les deux… »

« Et Mike et Gaï ? »

« Oh, tu sais, les mecs ! Ils sont tellement jaloux ! Et puis, ils aiment pas ça non plus ! Si Goten était encore là, je l'aurais invité, il aurait accepté, lui, il est trop gentil ! C'est sûrement pas mon frère qui aurait dit oui ! J'aurais bien aimé voir sa réaction pourtant ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Ouais… Mais ils ne sont plus là… » répondit Pan, morose. Y'a rien à faire, Bra, même si elle ne se bat pas, c'est vraiment une fille de saiyen ! Parfois, on a l'impression qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments!

« Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Pan était maintenant vêtue d'un short en jeans et d'un top « épaules nues » rose ! Sans manches et dos nu !

« Bra… Je suis vraiment obligée de porter ça ? » se risqua-t-elle à demander.

« Quoi ? Je t'ai pas mis de jupe, alors arrête de râler ! » fit-elle

« Ouais, mais le dessus… Dos nu en plus… »

« Mais non, ça te va super bien ! Gaï a dit qu'il trouvait que t'avais de belles jambes… »

« Alléluia… C'est qui encore celui-là ? » répliqua-t-elle, se désintéressant totalement de la conversation.

« Tu sais, le blond ! Avec les cheveux courts ! »

« Ah ouais… Il est pas plus fort qu'un asticot ! »

« Ah, mais ça, tu t'en fous ! »

« Non ! J'ai décidé de faire comme ma mère ! N'épouser qu'un homme plus fort que moi ! »

« Mouais… C'est ce que je disais, tu finiras bonne soeur ! »

« Mais non ! Ma mère a bien trouvé, elle ! »

« Oui, mais elle, elle était terrienne et ton père est un demi-sang saiyen! Toi, tu as du sang saiyen en toi aussi ! Tu es donc plus forte que tous les humains ! Non… Tu pourrais peut-être épouser ton cousin ou ton frère… Ou encore ton grand-père ou mon père ! Ou marier ton père, Goten ou Trunks dans l'au-delà ! »

« Epouser ma grand-mère et ma mère ou encore Zarina tant que tu y es ! »

« Pourquoi pas, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« Bra, t'es complètement dingue, ma pauvre fille ! »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je rigole ! Allez, viens, on y va ! »

Elles sortirent vite de la maison et prirent un mini avion que Bra savait bien piloter.

Il y avait terriblement de monde pour ce concert, elles faisaient la file comme tout le monde, Bra trépignait déjà et Pan... se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là… Enfin, elles entrèrent, après avoir montré leurs billets et là, désolation pour Pan… Elles sont non seulement debout, mais, en plus, en plein milieu de la salle !

« Pfff…… On est vraiment mal placé… » soupira-t-elle. La fille de Végéta, elle, sautait d'excitation.

« Tu vas voir, ils sont supers mignons ! » lui fit-elle, sans faire attention à sa réplique.

« Si je vois quelque chose… »

« Tu rigoles, on est super bien placé ici ! On est au milieu ! »

« Y'a pas de places assises ? »

« Ah ! Mais t'es vraiment une paresseuse ! »

Le concert commença, Bra hurlait en sautant dans tous les sens. Pan, elle ne fit rien, continuant de râler les bras croisés.

« Bra… Arrête de hurler, tu nous fait honte… » fit-elle entre ses dents.

« Mais non, tout le monde est comme moi ! WAIII ! JE T'AIME CORRY ! » hurla-t-elle vers la scène.

« Ah lala… C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais… Bra tout le monde nous regarde ! » insista la cadette.

« Mais non ! Pan, arrête et amuse-toi ! »

« C'est fou comme je me marre… »

Tout le monde hurlait, chantait, dansait ! Pan avait l'impression de devenir sourde ! "Quand même, ça me choque, les 'sayans lights'…" se dit-elle. " Ca me fait vraiment penser aux saiyens… Enfin ! Je deviens parano sans doute… " Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Bonjour Pan. » fit une voix derrière moi. Bizarrement, Pan l'entendait parfaitement, malgré tout le vacarme l'entourant, elle se retourna pour faire face à…

« Tamarra ! » fit Pan en la reconnaissant.

« Surprise ? » demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

« Wa ! Pan, regarde comme il est beau ! Un véritable dieu, ce type ! Et t'as vu ses fesses ? » s'excita Bra en tirant le bras de son amie. Voyant que Pan ne réagissait pas, elle se tourna. Tamarra lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ca doit être Bra… ? » fit-elle, calmement.

« Oui, c'est moi, d'où me connaissez-vous ? Et comment ça se fait qu'on vous entende aussi bien dans ce bruit ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Qu'es-tu venue faire ici ? Sorcière ! » s'écria Pan, commençant déjà à s'énerver.

« Et Pan, calme-toi… » tenta Bra. Elle retenu son amie lorsque celle-ci voulu bondir sur l'ex de Trunks.

« C'est toi qui a tué mon père ? Hein ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute s'il est mort ! ». Bra, ayant la force d'un saiyen malgré tout, sut la retenir.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Pan se tourna vers elle pour lui faire face. « Bra, cette femme! C'est Tamarra, c'est elle qui est à l'origine des fantômes des Tam ! Elle est même leur chef ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée. « C'est toi qui a tué mon frère ? »

« Précisément… »

« Sale… Sale… C'est monstrueux ! » lâcha Bra en commençant à s'énerver aussi, elle voulu l'attaquer mais, cette fois-ci, ce fut Pan qui la retint.

« Non, Bra ! Attends ! » s'interposa-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? T'en a pas eu assez ? »

« Si, justement, Pan, ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué San Gohan, ni San Goten ! D'accord, c'est moi qui ai organisé le coup, mais… Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tué de mes propres mains »

« C'est tout aussi dégueulasse ! » cracha Pan en guise de réponse.

« Je veux me joindre à vous… »

« Quoi ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Si mon frère était là, il ne t'aurait sûrement pas laisser intégrer le groupe ! » s'écria Bra.

« Justement, il n'est pas là… »

« Mon père ne te laissera jamais t'intégrer non plus ! » rajouta-t-elle.

« Huh ! Ton père, je le tue quand je veux ! »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE L'APPROCHER ! »

« Alors, vous ne voulez pas de mon aide… ? »

« Non, on a pas besoin de folle dingo dans ton genre ! Maintenant, vas t'en ! » répondit Pan calmement, mais méchamment.

Tamarra grogna. « Dans ce cas… » Puis elle disparu comme par enchantement.

« Elle est cinglée… » dit Pan tout bas, comme pour elle-même.

« Grrr ! Ah, elle m'a gâché la soirée ! » grogna Bra en se retournant vers le concert. Les musiciens arrêtèrent de jouer. Il eut des protestations venant des spectateurs.

« Excusez-nous pour cette interruption mais le spectacle est terminé ! » annonça un des musiciens. « Nous avons appris qu'il y avait une fille de demi saiyen et une demi saiyen dans la foule... Nous voudrions les récupérer… »

« Ah, les… Les… » gémit Bra, les poings serrés.

« Quelle garce ! » grogna Pan.

Toute la foule se demandait bien de quoi ils parlaient… Quand soudain :

« YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla une voix plutôt féminine. Quelqu'un surgit alors sur la scène en volant et en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre du chanteur qui avait parlé. Elle se stoppa, elle était vêtue d'une tenue bleu, des bottes et des gants blancs et un casque de la même couleur que la tenue, avec un cœur jaune et une visière noire. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches.

« Great saiyanman 2 ! » lâcha-t-elle, en brandissant le bras et les doigts de la main en un 'v'.

Bra et Pan étaient infiniment surprises.

« Great saiyanman 2… Ca me dit quelque chose… » répéta Pan lentement, incrédule.

« Mais c'est qui ça ? » se demanda Bra. Pan la porta et vola jusqu'à la scène où l'inconnue masquée se battait avec les membres du groupe. Elles évitèrent le chanteur qui venait de se faire éjecter par la super héroïne.

« Eh ! Pan, ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non… Ma… Maman, c'est toi ? » bredouilla la pauvre Pan qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

« Oui ! C'est bien moi ! » répondit-elle en attrapant un des musiciens par le collet. « Je me débrouille pas trop mal, tu trouves pas ? »

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet accoutrement ? »

« Eh ! C'est Bulma qui l'a construit et c'est une idée de ton père ! »

« Hein ? »

« Héhéhé ! Il fut un temps où ton père et moi combattions le crime sous une fausse identité ! »

Elle avait l'air sérieuse et continua en riant. « Ils nous prenaient pour des rigolos parce qu'on avait des supers poses très chiques… Mais après, ils crevaient de peur quand Gohan se transformait en super saiyen ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Pan regardait sa mère, toujours en train de se battre en riant. Soudain, elle élança son pied dans l'entre-jambes d'un des membres du groupe. « Arrière, toi ! Tu viens de goutter à mon attaque spéciale ! »

Après quelques minutes de combat où les deux jeunes filles regardaient, toujours sidérées, Videl se battre avec un style tout à fait ridicule… Quand elle eut enfin fini, elle reposa pied au sol, en faisant de grands gestes ridicules.

« Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Criez mon nom si vous avez besoin de moi ! Great saiyanman 2 ! »

Tout le monde applaudit et la Great saiyanman s'envola et Pan la suivit en prenant bien soin de prendre Bra avec elle.

Elles se posèrent sur un toit. « Maman ? » demanda Pan.

L'interpellée redressa sa visière et elle put découvrir le visage de sa mère : Videl.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu te sens bien ? » demanda sa fille, hésitante.

« Mais oui ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis heureuse ! Je repense à la belle époque… Où moi et ton père combattions le crime ! »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, Videl… » dit Bra.

« Je sais, mais je le répète ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amusait ! J'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage comme ça ! En reprenant le flambeau ! »

« Ah… Oui, maman, c'est bien… »

« Eh ! Ils nous ont cités, les chanteurs ! » lâcha soudainement la sœur de Trunks.

Videl retira son casque. « Ca y est ! Les fantômes de Tam reviennent ! C'était trop beau pour durer ! Et ils ont remarqué que les demi-sang étaient plus forts que les purs sangs… A cause de leur côté humain justement… » fit-elle sérieusement, puis elle se tourna vers Bra.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils vont essayer de m'avoir ? »

« Je pense bien… » Bra se mit à avoir peur.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas ! On est là ! Et ils ne t'auront pas ! » encouragea encore la mère de Pan.

« Mais pourquoi des humains s'attaquent-ils à nous ? Ils ont bien vu qu'on défendait la Terre ! S'ils en voulaient à grand-père ou à Végéta, on pourrait encore comprendre ! Et encore, Goku n'a jamais été avec son peuple ! » s'écria Pan.

Sa mère haussa les épaules. « Ils sont fous ! L'esprit de vengeance ! »

« Et Bra est la seule visée ! »

« Non, je pense que toi aussi, tu leur a échappé… »

« Tu rigoles, là ? J'ai été tuée il y a six ans ! »

« Oui, mais tu as été ressuscitée… Mais, ils auraient dut te tuer avec dans ce cas-là… A mon avis, il n'en ont pas contre les "quart saiyens" ! Ni contre Végéta et Goku ! »

« Je serais la seule visée ? » demanda la fille de Végéta.

« Ben… Faut croire… » répondit Pan.

« Ils haïssent vraiment Gohan, Goten et Trunks… Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils essayent de les virer du paradis ! » fit Videl.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien, je ne m'avance pas ! Faut demandé, venez, on rentre ! »

Elles rentrèrent à la maison où elles avait organisé une 'réunion alerte'. Tout le monde se mit autour de la table.

« Chef de famille » fit Pan en se tournant vers son grand-père. Il la regarda puis se tourna vers Végéta.

« Végéta ? » fit-il.

Le prince des saiyens lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite, puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

« Bulma ? »

« Bon ! On va pas faire le tour de la table ! » s'énerva-t-elle en frappant les poings sur la table. « Ca y est ! Les fantômes des Tam se montrent enfin ! »

« Génial, un peu de défoulement ! » se réjouit Goku.

« Oh… Minute… C'est pas sûr… Ils ne sont bêtes… » répondit Bulma.

« Ah… » râla Goku, en perdant son sourire.

« Ils en ont après nos maris ! On ne va pas les laisser faire ! » fit Mady en retroussant ses manches.

« Les femmes de demi saiyens en action ! » s'écria Tracy en élevant son bras en l'air.

« Wai ! » firent les femmes de demi saiyens en question, en chœur et en se frappant dans les mains.

« Pathétique… » souffla Végéta.

« Elles s'y croient… » lâcha Pan, en les regardant médusée.

« Mais, ils veulent quoi, en fait ? Parce que nos pères, ils sont déjà mort !… » fit Yann, à moitié couché sur un coude sur la table.

« C'est justement là où je ne suis pas d'accord ! Le p'tit a raison ! » lâcha Végéta. « Mais… Vous allez encore me contredire comme je vous connais… Mais, les humains sont fous ! Rien que de voir les trois-là… Ca saute aux yeux… L'autre avec son _super costume_, la deuxième qui se prend pour son_ mari _et la troisième… Et entre parenthèse, Tracy, je te croyais un peu plus normale que Videl et Mady mais, à première vue, je me suis trompé… »

« Oula… Direct… » fit Goku.

Les trois femmes se figèrent en même temps. « Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon costume ? » fit Videl, vexée.

« Je n'essaie pas de copier Goten, j'essaie juste de m'en montrer digne ! » ajouta Mady.

« Et moi, j'ai bien le droit de rigoler un peu, non ? » renchérit sa belle-fille.

« Végéta, toi quand tu parles, tu parles mal ! » sortit Bulma.

« Vous voyez… Je savais que vous alliez encore mon contredire… »

« Moi, j'ai rien dis… hein… Je suis neutre ! » répliqua mollement Goku, le menton dans ses bras croisés sur la table.

« Goku, rendors-toi ! » fit sa femme.

« D'accord… » Tous soupirèrent.

« Goku, tu nous avais parlé d'un autre monde ! » réveilla la femme de Végéta, étant contre le fait qu'il se 'rendorme'.

« Le royaume des morts ? »

« Mais non ! Derrière le royaume des morts ! Quand un mort des morts est mort… Il va où ? »

Goku ne sembla pas avoir compris, Miiky non plus, ils regardaient tous les deux Bulma, incrédules.

« Bulma… Tu répètes… Plus lentement… Et tu a-r-t-i-c-u-l-e-s » fit grand-père en décomposant. Miiky appuya d'un hochement de tête positif, bouche ouverte.

« Mais, grand-mère, ça n'a pas de sens ce que tu dis ! Quand on est mort, on est mort ! » s'interposa Zarina.

« Ahhhh… » commença Goku en se redressa lentement.

« La pièce serait-elle tombée ? » demanda Végéta, sarcastique.

« Oui ! Y'a un monde qui est _l'infini_ ! On l'appelle aussi _le Monde des Morts des Immortels_… »

« Kakarotto, tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda l'autre saiyen comme s'il parlait à un fou.

« Non, non ! Je suis certain ! C'est même là où est le petit nain et son père qui lui ressemble là… Vous savez... Celui que Gohan, Piccolo et Krillin ont combattu, là… »

« C'est pas le moment des aventures de ton fils et de son cher maître Piccolo ! »

« Garlic ! Voilà ! Le père de Garlic Jr. Est là-bas ! Ainsi que Garlic Jr. d'ailleurs. »

« Oui, c'est bien, on a compris ! Nous ne sommes pas stupides ! »

« Mais tu devrais te rappeler aussi, Végéta, Enma t'as même menacer de t'y envoyer si tu faisais la moindre petite erreur au paradis ! »

Végéta ne répondit pas, il en avait marre, son rival ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il disait !

« Tu me fatigue ! » fit-il enfin.

« Ben alors, repose-toi, va dormir si t'es fatigué… » répondit Golu d'un ton des plus naturels.

Végéta se frappa lourdement le front sur la table en soufflant. Puis il tourna la tête vers son frère d'arme.

« Goku… As-tu envie de revoir tes fils ? » demanda-t-il calmé.

« Tu m'as appelé Goku ! »

« Oui, je sais… Je l'ai fais exprès, abruti ! Alors, as-tu envie de les revoir ? » répéta-t-il en se contenant.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Tu veux que je te donne un aller sans retour ?… » fit-il sournoisement en se frappant un poing dans la paume de l'autre main.

« Hein ? » Il ne comprit par la menace de Végéta et se mit à se gratter la tête. Le prince des saiyens se crispa, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler et envoyer Goku valsé plus loin.

« Végéta ! Pense au chameau ! Médite ! » lâcha soudainement Mady en voyant le père se son meilleur ami s'énerver.

« Ah non ! Ton mari m'a fait chier pendant neuf mois avec ses méditations, ses chameaux et ses oasis, maintenant j'en ai assez ! » cria Végéta en réponse.

« Tu t'énerves vraiment pour rien… T'es irritable… » fit Bulma à son mari.

« Quoi ? Pour rien ? Mais… »

« Transforme-toi en super saiyen alors ! Ca calme ! » essaya encore Mady, téméraire.

Et la discussion vira complètement de bord et tout le monde se mit à papoter dans son coin. "Parfois, j'ai envie de les étrangler… " pensa Pan. Ils ne savent pas rester une minute sans changer de sujet pour parler de choses totalement inutiles ! Ils sont beaucoup trop inconscients !

« Stop ! Stoooop ! STOP ! STOOOOOP ! » hurla-t-elle. Tout le monde se tourna vers la fille de Gohan.

« Vous vous êtes vu ? Mais vous perdez la boule ou quoi ? Bra est une des cibles principales ! Et vous, vous parlez des sautes d'humeurs de Végéta ! Mais Végéta, entre nous, si tu le détestes tant que ça, mon grand-père, fallait le tuer y'a trente ans ! Quand t'avais encore des raisons pour le faire ! »

« Ca, je peux te jurer que tu vas me le payer ! Tu vas voir, ça… Et… Et comment tu sais que je voulais tuer Kakarotto pendant un moment ? » répliqua Végéta, vexé et humilié.

« Heu… Tu sais… Gohan et moi, on a pas la langue dans notre poche… » se risqua Goku, en dressant un timide doigt en l'air et en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise. Le prince des saiyens se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

« On t'a pas sonné toi ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Ah, ah, une petite réunion de famille comme je vois… » fit une voix derrière nous.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? Je l'ai pas sentie arriver… C'est une cyborg ? » demanda naïvement Goku.

« Kakarotto, TU LA FERME ! » hurla Végéta, en ayant marre de cet imbécile sortant des âneries continuellement. Il se calma et fit un petit sourire glacial à Tamarra qui était dans le cadre de la porte. « Tiens… Mon ex futur belle-fille… » fit-il en croisant les bras.

« Tiens… Beau-papa… » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton hypocrite que lui.

Le 'Beau-papa' en question eut un rictus. « Seule Tracy a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Pan, elle, avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge à cette garce !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Ils t'avaient tué ! » fit Videl, hors d'elle.

« Je sais, et je suis morte… Ce n'est qu'un hologramme… Juste pour vous prévenir qu'il reste des fantômes des Tam dans l'au-delà… Et ils aimeraient se venger des demi saiyens ! Et je viens en _amie _! »

« Pourquoi t'as envoyé les "sayans lights" à notre recherche, alors ? » demanda Pan, ne la croyant pas du tout.

« Parce que vous m'aviez énervée… Et justement, il fallait que je vous retrouve ! Je suis venue vous prévenir ! C'est une preuve, non ? Ils sont très forts ! Ils ne m'obéissent pas ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici! »

« Qui nous dis que tu ne nous raconte pas n'importe quoi pour mieux anéantir Bra et les envoyer dans l'infini ? » demanda Bulma.

« On a pas confiance en toi ! » cracha Zarina. « C'est de ta faute si j'ai plus de père ! VA T'EN ! » Sur ce, elle envoya une série de boules de feu et d'énergie sur l'hologramme de Tamarra.

« Zarina ! » s'énerva Végéta en la voyant détériorer la maison. Tracy la retenu et la serra dans ses bras pour qu'elle arrête.

« Arrête, Zarina, arrête ! Ca va s'arranger ! Il ne leur arrivera rien… » rassura-t-elle.

« Ne lui faites pas confiance ! » répondit-elle en se calmant.

« Bien sûr que non qu'on ne va pas lui faire confiance ! » répondit son grand-père.

« De toutes façons, je suis un hologramme et donc, rien ne me touche ! Mais bon, si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, tant pis pour vous ! » Et elle disparu.

« Vous croyez qu'elle a dit la vérité ? » demanda Goku avec un air sérieux.

« Vraiment aucune idée… En tout cas, elle a un sacré culot ! » répondit Mady.

« Eh ouais… Enfin, on l'a viré, enfin, Zarina la virée ! Merci Zarina ! » répliqua-t-il.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Il faut prévenir les trois autres dans l'au-delà… Elle n'est pas du genre à raconter n'importe quoi… » fit Mady

« Oui, tu as raison Végéta, mais comment ? » demanda Videl.

« On pourrait peut-être demander à Dendé ! » proposa Yann.

« Bonne idée ! » félicita sa mère. « Eh ! Entre nous, t'es le fils de tes parents, hein… C'est normal que tu trouves des idées… »

« Dendé, c'est dieu ! Pas une cabine téléphonique ! » répliqua Végéta, sarcastique.

« Mouais… C'est vrai… »

« Ehh… Mais ils sont chez Kaio ! » réalisa Goku.

« Bien… Tu t'améliores… » répliqua Végéta, sarcastique. « C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? »

« Mais non ! Mais je peux me téléporter chez Baba ! Comme elle sait voyager d'un monde à l'autre, elle pourra le leur rapporter ! »

Tous soupirèrent.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ! » s'écria encore le prince des saiyens.

« Ben oui… »

« Vaut mieux tard que jamais… » fit Chichi.

« Ok, je vais y aller ! ». Il posa deux doigts sur son front. « Et je dis quoi ? » demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Personne ne répondit.

« Ben… Elle a dit qu'ils étaient plus fort qu'eux… » fit Bulma.

« Et alors ? Tous nos ennemis étaient supposés être plus fort que nous et on est toujours là que je sache… » répondit son mari.

« Oui, mais vous étiez sur Terre, là… C'est au paradis… »

« Pfff, ils savent pas se débrouiller un peu seul, ceux-là, non ? Paraît qu'ils sont plus fort que les saiyens, mais ils ne savent pas débrouiller sans nous ! » râla Végéta, ne trouvant rien d'autre comme prétexte.

« Là, je ne suis pas d'accord, t'as débarqué avec Nappa sur Terre ! » 

« Pu ! On me l'a 'infligé' ! 'Monsieur' Freezer me l'avait infligé ! »

« Oui ! Je viens d'avoir une idée ! » lâcha Goku. « Freezer ! Ils n'ont qu'à aller demander aux ennemis en enfer ! »

« Cette idée est complètement stupide ! Ils n'accepteront jamais, imbécile ! Vu que tu l'as dit toi-même, ce sont nos ennemis ! »

« Ah ouais… Ben alors… » Il se mit à réfléchir en se rasseyant.

« Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, moi ! » fit Miiky.

« C'est normal, Miiky, t'étais pas encore né !… » répondit sa mère.

« J'ai une autre idée ! » fit une nouvelle fois Végéta. Tous se tournèrent. « Un peu dans le même genre que l'idée de Kakarotto, en plus crédible… Bien que… en y réfléchissant… »

« Parle ! » s'impatienta Bulma.

« Les saiyens ! Ils pourraient aller demander de l'aide aux saiyens, les plus puissants, comme ils sont aussi saiyens, ils accepteront peut-être… »

« Ben… Ce sont nos ennemis aussi… Y'a que toi qui t'es confessé… »

« Je ne me suis jamais confesser comme tu dis ! » grogna-t-il, vexé. « Et Kakarotto, il s'est pas confessé, lui ? »

« Non, moi, c'est à cause d'une bosse… » répliqua l'intéressé bêtement.

« Ouais, c'est bien… Enfin, je parie qu'ils accepteraient ! Rien que pour prouver qu'ils valent quelque chose… En tout cas, moi, j'aurais dit oui… »

« Avec un coup bas derrière… » murmura Bulma.

« Mouais… Peut-être… Même, sûrement ! Mais j'aurais quand même dis oui ! »

« Super comme idée ! » fit Goku.

« Hors de question ! » s'interposa sa femme.

« Ben, pourquoi Chichi ? »

« Je ne veux pas prendre de risques ! J'ai un très mauvais souvenir de Radditz ! Il a fait mal à mon bébé ! »

« Mais… Chichi… Gohan avait quatre ans… Et en plus, il s'en est sorti… Et il est plus grand maintenant… »

« Et alors ? »

« Ben… »

Il ne put enchaîner car sa femme éclata en sanglots sur la table. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils aillent dans l'infini ! »

&&&&&

Plus tard, Végéta et Kakarotto sont tous les deux descendus à la cave : « Bon, qui est le plus qualifié pour aller parler aux saiyens ? » demanda Végéta.

« Ben, Gohan, il est médecin, donc, la communication, ça le connaît… Oh ! Ou Trunks, c'est encore mieux ! C'est un peu son métier la communication… Non… ? » fit Goku.

« Mouais… Mais non… Il a fallu qu'il naisse pour que j'avoue qu'il est mon fils, et encore… Non, moi je pensais à Goten ! Gohan est beaucoup trop _humain_ ! Et Trunks aussi…surtout point de vue physique... »

« Goten… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il te ressemble, il se fera passer pour toi ! Il fera croire que tu t'es reconverti pour ta planète ! »

« Bonne idée ! Mais, Goten, il ne me ressemble plus maintenant… »

« Mais si tu lui coupes les cheveux, si ! »

« Ahh… »

Végéta soupira de désespérance, parfois son ami pouvait vraiment passer pour un abruti notoire !

« Et pour que ça face plus vrai… » Il ouvrit une armoire et prit une pile de vêtement typiquement saiyen qu'il avait gardé.

« Voilà, ils mettront ça et les armures qui vont avec ! » Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit tout le matériel et le donna à Goku.

« Eh ! Mais y'a une tenue que Bulma a fabriqué, là-dedans ! » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui ! Les deux autres sont des restes qu'il y avait dans mon vaisseau ! »

« Yo, ok ! Gohan, y'a pas de problèmes, ça l'amusera ! Trunks, sûrement aussi, mais Goten, il n'acceptera jamais de mettre ça ! »

« Eh ben, tu lui dis que s'il n'accepte pas, premièrement, il ira dans l'infini et deuxièmement, s'il trouve encore le moyen de revenir à la vie, _je le renvoie vite fait au paradis_, t'as bien compris ? » s'énerva Végéta. « Y'en a marre des caprices de tes mômes maintenant ! Je veux garder la mienne en vie ! »

« Oui, Végéta, excuse-moi… »

Le prince continua de regarder dans l'armoire et il trouva une boite au fond, il l'a prit, souffla dessus et l'ouvrit. Il sourit de satisfaction et sortit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la boite : un dispositif de détection.

« Eh ! Un dispositif, t'en avais encore un ! » s'exclama Goku en souriant.

« Eh oui ! Je parie qu'il marche toujours, pousse-toi ! »

Il obéit et Végéta plaça le dispositif à son oreille et chercha quelqu'un à analyser. La porte d'en haut s'ouvrit et Mady et Yann descendirent.

« Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda le plus jeune. « Eh ! Végéta, c'est quoi que t'as sur ton œil ? »

Vegeta ricana et analysa Mady. « Ah, ah, ah ! Sang: Humain. Groupe: A. »

« C'est juste, comment tu sais ça ? » demanda la mère de Yann.

« Ohh… Pas mal, trois unités… C'est pas mal pour une humaine ! »

« Eh, eh ! Je me suis entraînée avec Goten ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Et moi ? Eh moi ? » s'impatienta son fils. Végéta l'analysa et fut très surpris.

« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-il, médusé « Mais… Mais… Il déconne ou quoi ? _80 de sang saiyen_… C'est impossible ! Mady, t'es humaine ? »

« Ben oui ! »

« Et Goten l'est qu'à moitié… ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… »

« Bra, Pan ! Venez ! » appela Végéta. Elles descendirent et il pointa sur nous son dispositif. « 50 pour Bra et 25 pour Pan… C'est normal… Mais alors… » Il pointa une nouvelle fois sur Yann, puis retira le dispositif, anxieux.

« Mouais… Il est peut-être détraqué… Enfin ! » Il mit l'appareil sur le tas de vêtements. « Tiens, et dit bien de ne pas le pointer sur Gohan ou Trunks, il exploserait ! »

« A tes ordres ! » ironisa Goku en faisant un salut militaire.


	5. Goten, le saiyen

Chapitre 5 : Goten, le saiyen  


Au paradis, au même moment, Kaio sortit de sa maison. « Eh ! J'ai trouvé un moyen pour vous ressusciter ! »

Ils accoururent tous les trois, l'un surexcité.

« On va vivre ! » se réjouit Trunks, les poings serrés devant lui.

« En vous réincarnant ! » continua Kaio. « En_ poissons _! »

« Ah… » soupirèrent les deux frères.

« En poissons ? » répéta Trunks, exaspéré. « Et pourquoi pas en girafe, en poulet ou en escargot tant qu'on y est ! »

« Tu veux te faire réincarner en escargot ? »

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement. Mamie voyante, assise sur les vêtements saiyens qui étaient eux-mêmes posés sur sa boule de cristal, apparut plus loin derrière avec tout le matériel.

« Kaio, Gohan, Trunks, venez un peu ! Goten, ne bouge pas ! » appela-t-elle.

Son fils cadet se grata la tête d'incompréhension et les autres haussèrent les épaules en avançant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda l'aîné.

« C'est ton père qui m'envoie ! Les fantômes de Tam vous détestent ! Ca ne leur suffit pas que vous soyez au royaume des morts ! Ils veulent que vous soyez dans l'infini ! » expliqua Baba.

« Ahhhh… Les chiens ! » jura le fils de Végéta, entre ses dents. Puis: « C'est quoi l'infini ? » demanda-t-il bêtement.

Ils faillirent tous en tomber à la renverse.

« C'est un monde d'où tu ne reviens jamais ! » expliqua la sorcière. « Et Tamarra leurs a dit qu'ils étaient plus forts ! Ses fantômes ne lui obéissent plus ! »

« Vous n'avez quand même pas écouté les conseils de cette… Cette co ! »

« Ben, on doit pas prendre de risques, alors, voilà, tenez ! » Elle leur donna les combinaisons. « Bon, j'y vais, je suis pressée, j'ai des consultations ! »

« Ehh ! Attends, c'est pour quoi faire ces tenues ? » demanda le père de Zarina en pointant les vêtements qui étaient dans les mains de Gohan.

« Ben, pour Goten, vous les lui mettez, vous lui coupez les cheveux pour qu'il ressemble à Goku puis, vous allez voir les saiyens en enfer, allez, au revoir ! » Et elle disparu.

« A ton avis, Gohan, c'est un plan casse-gueule de mon père ou une idée foireuse du tien ? »

« Très bonne question… Mais je n'en connais pas la réponse. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va être 'ravi'… »

Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Kaio qui était allé rejoindre Goten.

« Quoi ? » fit-il en les voyant l'observer.

Gohan et Trunks allèrent vers lui. Il leur expliquèrent l'affaire de l'infini et des saiyens.

« Ah ouais… Ben, c'est une super idée ça ! Venez, on va voir les saiyens ! » fit-il.

« Attends… Il faut que ce soit un saiyen pur qui y aille… » expliqua Gohan.

« Hein ? Mais aucun de vous trois n'est pur sang… »

« Mouais… Gohan, c'est ton frère après tout, explique lui… » dit Trunks.

« Mais non ! C'est toi, son meilleur ami ! Et justement, je suis son grand frère, je lui donne des conseils ! Et non pas… »

« Ouhou ! Je suis là… » chantonna le conserné, les bras croisés. « C'est quoi ces trucs en plus ? » Il pointa les tenues.

« Des tenues saiyennes, pour nous ! Mais comme les saiyens sont têtus… »

« Bon, Goten, on doit te couper les cheveux pour que tu reprennes la coupe de ton père et, ainsi, faire croire que tu te reconvertis pour ta planète et là, ils accepteront sûrement de nous aider ! » lâcha soudainement Trunks en coupant la chique de tout le monde.

« QUOI ? Jamais ! Mes cheveux sont très bien comme ils sont ! J'en ai marre ! Toute mon enfance, on n'arrêtait pas de me répéter 'Ohhh…. Il ressemble à San Goku…' j'en ai ras-le-bol ! » recula Goten en attrapant ses cheveux comme pour les protéger.

« Mais, tu es le seul qui puisse le faire… » supplia son frère.

« Ah ouais… Parce que je suis blond aux yeux bleus et que je suis né à Stockholm, peut-être… ! »

« Non, justement, c'est le contraire, t'es cheveux noirs aux yeux noirs et… T'es né sur Végéta… Kakarotto ! » fit encore Gohan.

« Ah non ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et… Pourquoi que ce serait pas toi qui le ferait, ou Trunks ? »

Ils soupirèrent. « Mais, Goten, c'est toi qui ressemble le plus à papa ! »

« Et moi, c'est fou à quel point je ressemble à un saiyen… » fit également Trunks, sarcastique. « Alors, t'es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il après un silence.

« Ah… Non ! » Goten s'assit en tailleur, bras croisés, yeux fermés, dos au deux autres. « Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix ! »

Ils soupirèrent une nouvelle fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Goten ouvrit les yeux, attiré par un bruit… De ciseaux ! Il vit une mèche de ses cheveux tomber et il la rattrapa au vol, il leva les yeux et tomba sur Trunks, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Coucou! » fit-il.

« Trunks, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grogna l'autre.

« Je coupe tes cheveux ! » répondit-il en ouvrant et en fermant les ciseaux dans le vide.

« J'avais dis non ! »

« Gnagnagna, moi je suis un gros bébé. » imita son meilleur ami avec une voix aiguë, en continuant de couper.

« Tu les recolleras après ! » exigea Goten.

« Mais oui, mais oui ! Je te ferais même une perruque, si tu veux ! »

Goten haussa les épaules.

« Gohan, c'est bon de ce côté-ci ? Faut pas plus ? » demanda Trunks.

« Non ! C'est parfait ! T'aurais dut être coiffeur ! » répondit ce dernier.

« Merci ! »

« Tu sais que les coiffeurs hommes sont tous des homosexuels ? » fit sournoisement le plus jeune des trois.

Le parrain de Yann s'arrêta. Puis sourit. Et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son copain.

« Je savais qu'on avait un point en commun… Je te plaît ? »

Après une seconde qui lui permit de comprenre les paroles de Trunks, Goten dégringola en vitesse, mais hélas pour lui, son frère le rattrapa au col au passage.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Goten, tu crois pas que t'en fais… Un peu trop ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si t'apprenais que ton meilleur ami était homo ! Trunks, je vais parler à Tracy de tes tendances ! » continua-t-il de crier. Il se tourna et esseya de se libérer de l'étreinte de Gohan, mais rien n'y fit. Il se retourna encore vers Trunks, qui lui faisait des petits baisers volants et qui éclata de rire en voyant la mine effarée de son copain. D'ailleur, celui-ci continua de se débattre pour se débarrasser de son frère.

« Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses ! C'est dégueu ! Je vous hais ! Bande de… » Il se tourna encore « … _Violeurs_ ! » termina-t-il en fixant Trunks.

« C'est ça… Pédophile tant que tu y est ! »

« Exactement,_ pédophiles _! » continua de crier Goten.

« Ah… Il m'assomme… » soupira Gohan en essayant de garder son frère en place.

« Eh ! C'est une bonne idée ! Je vais l'assommer ! » fit Trunks.

« NON ! » hurla Goten.

« Oh lala… » soupira une nouvelle fois le grand frère. 

« Allez, hein, Goten, les cheveux, ça repousse ! » insista le père de Zarina, commençant à être lassé des caprices de son meilleur ami.

« Ah ouais… Dans l'au-delà, toi… C'est ça… T'as raison… » fit-il en s'arrêtant de se débattre. Tous se figèrent.

« Ah ouais… Ah ouais, merde, c'est vrai… » fit Trunks, déjà amusé.

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu te rends compte que tes cheveux ont arrêté de pousser depuis six ans ! »

« Ah ouais… Merde… » Il éclata de rire simultanément avec Gohan. « Y va… Il va se payer la tronche de son père éternellement ! »

Goten soupira.

« Désolé… Mais… » Il ne put en dire plus: Gohan se plia en deux tellement il riait pendant que l'autre se roulait carrément à terre.

« Oh ! Arrêtez ! »

Ils cessèrent les rire un moment, puis reprirent des rires plus étouffés.

« On avait totalement oublié ce détail ! Je te jure qu'on voulait pas ! Hein, Trunks ? »

« Non, je t'assure ! » appuya-t-il à la réplique de Gohan.

« Mouais… Enfin… » fit Goten, les bras toujours croisés, il se rassit en tailleur. « Allez, coupe ! »

« Tu veux bien maintenant ? »

« Je vais pas me balader comme ça ? Avec les cheveux tout déglinguer ! Alors, coupe ! »

Trunks recommença à couper les cheveux de Goten. Après quelques minutes qui semblait durer des heures pour Goten, il eut enfin la coiffure de son père enfin… Plus ou moins…

« Eh voilà ! Fini ! » Il se mit devant lui. « Nickel ! J'ai Goku… Heu, Kakarotto devant moi ! »

Goten lui tira un grand sourire hypocrite. « Faut rire au pleurer ? »

« _Pleurer de rire _! » répondit le mari de Tracy. Goten répliqua d'un rire jaune sans bouger ses bras croisés.

« Eh ! Vous me trouver comment ? » sortit Gohan en sortant de la maison de Kaio, vêtu d'une combinaison de saiyen avec l'armure à épaules longues et des franges pendent aux hanches.

« Eh, cool ! Ca te va bien ! » fit Trunks en s'avançant vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

« Eh oui ! Ton père l'a portée ! Enfin, en a porté une comme ça ! »

« Hein ? C'est à lui ? Et tu rentres dedans ? T'es plus grand que lui pourtant… »

« Oui, tiens, voilà la tienne ! » Il lui donna la même combinaison bleu, mais l'armure sans épaules. Il la déplia devant lui.

« Heu… Je rentrerais jamais là-dedans ! L'armure, ça va, mais le dessous… Rhum… » fit Trunks en inspectant la combinaison. Gohan soupira.

« Trunks, c'est exactement la même que la mienne ! Ca s'adapte à l'anatomie du corps ! »

« Ahhhh ! Mais, fallait le dire tout de suite ! Je vais me changer ! » Il entra, puis ressortit. « Mais… Elle est où la fermeture éclaire, je la vois pas… »

« C'est normal, il n'y en a pas ! Ca s'étire… ! Imbécile notoire… »

« Imbécile tout court, s'il te plaît ! Mon imbécillité n'est pas connu de tout le monde… » ironisa Trunks

« Oh ! Excuse-moi ! » répondit Gohan, sur le même ton que lui.

« T'es pardonné… Bon, je vais m'habiller maintenant ! »

« Ok. »

Il entra dans la maison quand Goten rejoignit son frère.

« Tiens, voilà la tienne de tenue, Général Kakarotto ! »

« Pourquoi général ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la tenue qui était différente des deux autres : blason noir, au lieu d'un blason blanc, et les franges des hanches et les brides vertes kakis au lieu de brun.

« Parce que, il paraîtrait que notre grand-père paternel était un général ! »

« Qui t'as dit ça ? »

« Végéta, gros malin ! Mais c'est très bien, tu commences à prendre la manie de papa, toi : poser des questions idiotes ! »

« Très drôle… »

Trunks ressortit, vêtu de la tenue.

« Eh, eh ! J'ai l'air de quoi ? »

« D'un humain déguisé en saiyen… » répondit son ami, morose.

« Hum… Je prend ça pour un compliment, mal complimenté… »

« Pourquoi j'ai pas une tenue bleue comme vous, moi ? Ils l'ont oubliée… ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas, y'a qu'un pantalon noir ! » répondit son frrère. « Allez, vas le mettre ! »

« Ouais, ouais… Mais, je rêve ou vous avez l'air content ! »

« Mais on l'est ! » répliqua son frère.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne m'a jamais montré ces trucs, c'est génial ! J'adore ! » sautilla Trunks.

« Regarde Trunks, il ne se sent plus ! » ironisa Gohan.

« Alléluia… Bon, j'y vais… » fit le cadet en entrant dans la maison

Après quelques minutes, il ressortit. « Et voilà… Je ressemble à… Un épouvantail… »

« Mais non ! T'es super ! T'as l'air méchant ! » fit son frère. « Ah ! Tiens, à propos, le plus important : le dispositif de détection ! »

« Mouais, c'est ce machin ? » demanda Goten en tenant l'appareil entre ses mains.

« C'est ça ! »

« Et ça se met où ? »

« Là. » fit mon père en ajustant le dispositif à son oreille.

« Alors, tu vois la vie en vert ? » demanda Trunks ironique.

« Et ça sert à quoi ? De monocle ? » fit Goten.

« Non, les saiyens s'en servaient pour évaluer la force de leur adversaire ! Et leur race aussi et ça détectait les présences aussi, je crois ! Enfin, il donnait plusieurs informations utiles quoi ! »

« Ah ! Et ça marche comment ? »

« En poussant sur le bouton sur le côté, je pense… »

Il porta sa main au bouton et appuya dessus.

« Oh, punaise, je pige que dalle à ce qui est marqué ! C'est pas notre langue ! » s'exclama-t-il envoyant tous les chiffres, toutes les lettres et tous les signes défilés devant ses yeux.

« Eh oui… C'est du saiyen, je suppose… » fit son aîné.

« Mais pourquoi je ne suis pas habillé comme vous ? J'ai un grade supérieur ou inférieur ou quoi ? » répéta Goten, à moitié désespéré.

« Oui ! Un général saiyen qu'on t'a dit ! … Et nous, nous sommes de simples soldats… Pfff… Ca me rend dingue ! Vous savez dans la logique des choses, je devrais être prince ! » fit Trunks.

« Eh ouais ! C'est vrai ça ! » répliqua Gohan.

« C'est pour dire à quel point mon père m'adore… »

« T'as tout à fait raison… Tiens… _Prince Végéta _! » appuya Goten en essayant de retirer son armure pour la donner à Trunks et ainsi se défiler de son rôle.

« Pu ! Pu ! Vas-t'en ! Gueux ! Tu sens la… Chiotte de vache des prés… Je n'ai pas besoin de tes… Guenilles ! » ironisa le présumé prince en faisant des petits gestes de la main.

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Arrête, je m'étrangle de rire… Ah, ah, ah…. » répliqua son copain d'un rire jaune.

« Chiotte de vache des près… » répéta Gohan, pensivement.

« Oui, lui, hein, pas toi! Toi, t'es mon copain, parce que t'es en bleu, comme moâ ! »

« Oh oui, comme toâ ! » Ils se mirent à se taper amicalement le dos simultanément, en faisant de grands sourires. Goten les regardait, bras croisés et sidéré.

« On a pas l'air un peu ridicule, là ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non… Crois-tu ? » fit Trunks, avec un air d'évidence. ils se lâchèrent.

« J'ai honte pour vous ! » lâcha le frère de Gohan, calmement.

« Eh ! Kaio, viens un peu, comment on va faire pour les retrouver ! Ce ne sont que des âmes en peine perdues au beau milieu de l'enfer brûlant… » fit Trunks.

« Oh… Quel poète… » ironisa Gohan.

« Eh ouais… » répondit l'autre en continuant sa frime.

Goten, lui, tapota son index contre sa tempe, signe qu'il pensait ses deux congénères complétement tarés.

« En fait, vous devez aller voir Enma et demander d'abord l'autorisation d'aller en enfer, puis la technique ou la formule, je sais plus… pour rendre leurs corps aux âmes. » informa Kaio.

« Bon, je commence par qui ? » demanda Bulma à Végéta et Yann qui étaient devant elle.

« Végéta… » fit le plus jeune, légèrement tremblant.

Le concerné soupira et tendit son bras en fixant le fils de Mady. Sa femme sortit une seringue et entra l'aiguille dans une veine de son mari.

« AÏE ! » fit-il lors de la piqûre. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu m'as fait mal ! »

« Ah… Douillet ! » rit Bulma.

« J'suis peut-être douillet, mais Kakarotto, il est carrément _couillon_ ! » fit Végéta en voyant son rival réfugié derrière le cadre de la porte.

« Je déteste les piqûres ! » se justifia-t-il.

La mère de Bra retira l'aiguille avec le sang de Végéta à l'intérieur de la seringue et la déposa soigneusement sur un présentoir.

« A toi, Yann ! » Végéta laissa le tabouret au petit et alla vers Kakarotto en tenant son bras.

« Ca va ? » demanda le saiyen terrifié par les piqûres.

« Non, je souffre énormément ! Ca se voit, non ? Evidemment que ça va, imbécile ! »

A la piqûre, Yann pressa les yeux, gémit et fit une grimace, puis souffla en rouvrant les paupières. Bulma prit son sang puis retira l'aiguille.

« Voilà, c'est bien, Yann, t'as été très courageux ! »

Il sourit et sauta au sol.

« Alors, cette analyse ? » s'impatienta Végéta en se rapprochant.

« Minute ! Ne sois pas si impatient ! »

« Facile à dire… » grogna-t-il.

L'écran de l'ordinateur afficha : 'échantillon 1 : 100 saiyens'

« Ah ! Mais ça, je le sais que j'ai 100 de sang saiyen en moi ! » râla Végéta. « Saloperie ! C'est Yann que je veux ! » Il frappa un coup sur le côté de l'ordinateur.

« Eh ! Calme-toi ! Ca vient ! »

Après quelques instant, l'ordinateur affiche : 'échantillon 2 :  
-80 saiyen  
-20 humain'

« Ben oui… T'avais raison, il a bien 80 de sang saiyen… Le dispositif n'était pas détraqué… » fit Bulma.

« Mais… Mady est humaine ! » réfléchit Végéta.

« Oui ! A 100, c'est certain ! »

« Et Goten l'est qu'à moitié… ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vérifie ! » ordonna son mari.

Elle pianota un moment, puis cliqua sur 'Goten', une photo de lui, petit, apparut.

« Oh ! Qu'il était mignon, là ! » s'attendrit la femme.

« C'est mon père ? » demanda Yann.

« Oui, quand il avait ton âge ! Il lui ressemble quand même, tu ne trouves pas, Végéta ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ! Ouvre ce fichier, nom de dieu ! »

Elle soupira et entra dans le programme, il eut carrément un CV du père de Yann, vers le bas : '50 saiyen, 50 humain'

« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ! » fit Bulma. Végéta hocha doucement la tête de droite à gauche. « T'en penses quoi ? »

« Ben, je sais pas ! » avoua son mari.

« J'ai 80 de sang saiyen en moi ? » demanda Yann.

« Ben, d'après les statistiques, oui ! » répondit la mère de Bra en frottant la tête de mon cousin.

« Et c'est pas bien ? »

« C'est pas tellement que c'est pas bien, c'est que c'est surprenant ! » répondit Végéta.

Nos trois demi-sangs, ressemblant à des pures races, arrivèrent au bureau du roi Enma.

« Alors… Trois vols de voiture ! Dont une BMW ! EN ENFER ! » hurla-t-il à une petite âme, qui, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, dégringola dans un trou qui venait de se former sous ses pieds. Goten et Trunks, à gauche du bureau d'Enma, déglutirent de stupéfaction.

« Rhum… Excusez-nous… » esseya Gohan.

« QUOI ENCORE ? » fit Enma en se retournant vivement « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA, VOUS ? VOUS ETES REVENU ? »

« Vous savez, si vous nous ressuscitez, vous ne nous verrez plus… » tenta Trunks.

« Oh non, fils de Végéta, ça ne marche pas… Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas moi qui ressuscite les morts ! »

« Vous savez, j'ai un nom ! Et ce n'est pas 'fils de Végéta' ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton nom ! Pour moi tu es une ordure comme ton père ! »

Trunks haussa les sourcils et soupira.

« Dites, je voudrais savoir, c'est où l'entrée de l'infini ? » demanda Gohan.

« L'infini ? Pourquoi ? Vous voulez y aller ! Oh oui ! Allez-y ! J'aurai la paix ! » se réjouit Enma.

« Non… On ne veut pas y aller, mais on veut nous y envoyer, C'est où l'entrée ? »

« Partout ! On peut ouvrir une porte n'importe où grâce à une incantation ! »

« Oula, ça n'arrange pas nos affaires, ça… Héhé ! » tenta d'ironiser l'aîné en se grattant la tête. « Oui, alors, est-ce qu'on pourrait allé en enfer ? »

« Pour quoi faire ? Vous avez faillit me sauter à la gorge pour que je laisse votre copain aller au paradis ! Et maintenant, vous me dites que vous voulez aller en enfer ! »

« Mais, je n'ai rien fait de méchant dans ma vie, merde à la fin ! » s'énerva le fils de Végéta en sachant qu'on parlait de lui.

« Si, tu es le fils de Végéta ! C'est déjà une grosse erreur ! »

« Ah ! Et alors ! Y'a trois choses qu'on choisis pas dans la vie : sa mère, son père et soi ! Et je vous signale que mon père s'est fait ressuscité quand on a souhaité de faire revivre tout les GENTILS tués par Boo ! Et il était dans le tas ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Alors, maintenant, FOUTEZ-NOUS LA PAIX ! A MOI ET A MON PERE ! »

« Oui, bon, restons calme hein… Bon, comme on l'a dit, on veut nous envoyer dans l'infini, alors, on va aller chercher de l'aide de l'autre côté… Enfin… En bas, en enfer ! Vous êtes d'accord ? » fit tranquilement Gohan.

Il réfléchit un moment. « Faudra bien… Mais s'il y a UN seul problème, je vous porterais responsables ! » répondit le roi Enma.

« Heu… Comment on fait pour rendre leurs corps aux âmes ? »

« Faut leur mettre des auréoles solides ! Comme les vôtres ! Et ne les mettez pas à n'importe qui ! » Il s'abaissa, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un paquet d'auréoles. Il les donna à Gohan. « Voilà ! Vous mettez ça sur le dessus d'une âme et elle récupère son corps ! »

« Merci… Mais qu'ont-elles de spécial ces auréoles… ? »

« Regardez, toutes les âmes du paradis en ont une, mais une transparente, on la voit quasiment pas ! Celles de l'enfer n'en ont pas ou garde un corps « maudit »! Pour qu'une âme aie un corps, il lui faut une auréole solide ! Comme la vôtre ! »

« Aha… » fit Goyan en chipotant son auréole.

« Et mais… Goku ! » s'exclama Enma.

« Non, je suis Goten ! D'accord, j'ai changé de coupe mais je suis toujours moi ! » rectifia-t-il.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais on y va ! » s'impatienta son frère.

Trunks se dirigea vers la porte de l'enfer.

« D'accord, je vous ouvre ! » décida Enma en ouvrant la trappe. Ils tombèrent et la trappe se referma derrière eux. Ils furent envoyer en enfers, monde bien étrange…

&&&&&

« Eh ! Des auréoles ! » s'exclama une âme de l'enfer.

« Eh ouais ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » fit une autre.

« Vous venez nous narguer ? » s'énerva une troisième.

« Non, non, non ! Ne vous en faites pas… On ne fait que passer… » fit Goten, nerveux.

Le monde où ils avaient atterrit était bruyant et sinistre, c'était l'enfer ! Ils descendirent des escaliers.

« On voit la vie en rouge… » ironisa Trunks à l'avant.

« C'est un fait… » répliqua Gohan. « Mets-toi là ! » fit-il ensuite. Il pointa un gros bloc de roche, le fils de Végéta se mit derrière comme demander. Gohan donna les auréoles à son frère. « Voilà ! Tu cherches les saiyens, tu leur rend leur corps ! Tu leurs demandes de l'aide et puis après… On verra ! Allez, bonne chance ,frérot ! »

« On est tous avec toi ! » ajouta le père de Zarina en élevant son pouce en l'air.

« Hein ? Que… » répliqua Goten, effaré.

« Allez ! » insistèrent mon père et Trunks. Il capitula et prit congé des deux autres, mais revint vite.

« Et je fais comment pour les reconnaître, moi ? Y'a que des âmes ici ! Et ce sont toutes les mêmes ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ben… Je sais pas moi… » répondit son frère.

« Tu leur demande ! » trouva Trunks en claquant des doigts.

« Ok, à plus ! » Il partit.

Ils purent le voir demander à toutes les âmes passant à côté de lui, puis s'en aller.

« On n'est pas sortit de l'auberge… » soupira Trunks. « Demain, on y sera encore ! »

L'autre répondit d'un soupir. « Je savais pas qu'il y avait tant d'âmes en enfer… C'est plus qu'au paradis, non ? »

« Hum… Je sais pas… Regarde y'a une prison… Pour les méchants je suppose… Je parie n'importe quoi que nos ennemis y ont déjà séjourné… »

Goten arrêta une nouvelle fois une âme : « Excusez-moi, vous êtes une âme de saiyen ? » Elle répondit par la négation. « Ah ben, excusez-moi, alors… »

Il en arrêta une autre âme et posa la même question, cette fois : « Oui… Pourquoi ? »

« C'est vrai ? Ah, cool ! » Il posa une auréole au-dessus de l'espèce de flamme qui représentait l'âme, elle grandit et reprit son corps. Goten fut stupéfié. « Vous… Vous n'avez pas vraiment la tête d'un saiyen… » répliqua-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

« Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas totalement… » répondit l'ancienne âme. Son corps était grand et long, tout vert, mais ce n'était pas un namek, ça ressemblait à un genre de lézard avec une seringue au bout de la queue.

Trunks, plus loin, éclata de rire « Ah, ah, ah ! Gohan, t'as vu ? Il s'est gouré ! T'as vu la dégaine ! Et il a… Il a… Il a une seringue au bout de la queue, t'as vu ? Un lézard… Ah, ah, ah ! » (1)

Contrairement à Trunks, Gohan ne riait pas, même pas du tout

« Ben… Tu ris pas ? » demanda-t-il en voyant son camarade effaré.

« Il a réveillé Cell… »

Trunks rit encore un instant puis s'arrêta. « Hein… Tu veux dire que c'est lui, Cell ? »

L'autre répondit en hochant la tête de haut en bas et le parrain de Yann se remit à rire. « Qu'il est _moche_ ! » Il s'arrêta en voyant la tête presque terrorisée de son copain Gohan. « Eh, oh ! Ne fait pas de bile ! Tu l'as tué une fois, tu le ferais bien une deuxième fois ! Et t'as fais progrès depuis aussi ! Et puis, il est déjà mort ! »

« Mouais… Ben… Faut y aller, hein… Il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul… » décida l'ennemi numéro 1 de Cell, en sortant de son trou. Trunks le suivit et toussota un instant pour attirer l'attention de son ami qui le rejoignit en l'apercevant.

« Euh… C'est un saiyen ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Pas vraiment, non… » répondit son frère. Ils entendirent un rire étouffé venant de Trunks.

« Tiens… Trunks, par qui t'es-tu fait tué ? Tu n'es pas rentré dans ton temps ? » demanda Cell en le remarquant.

« Hein ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, c'est pas le même… Celui-là, c'est le bébé. » fit Gohan.

« Ah ! Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda l'ennemi.

Gohan soupira de soulagement alors que Trunks éclata de rire et tendit son bras en le frappant légèrement au ventre. « Eh ! Gohan, t'es vu ? Il ne t'a pas reconnu ! » lâcha-t-il. Il se couvrit soudainement la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Trunks… Si t'étais pas mort, je te tuerais !… » ragea Gohan.

Cell eut un petit sourire en coin. « Tiens… San Gohan… Tu as grandi… »

« Oui… Comme tout le monde… » répondit-il. « Et toi, t'as l'air en forme… »

« Oui, ça peut aller… »

« Ohh ! Mon dieu ! Je suis ébahi ! Vous avez une auréole magnifique ! » fit Trunks, hypocrite. « Je peux toucher ? » Avant que Cell ne puisse répondre, le fils de Végéta tira sur le disque doré en élançant ses pieds dans les côtes de l'ancien ennemi qui valsa contre une falaise plus loin en reprenant son apparence d'âme.

« Quelle violence… » ironisa Goten.

« Eh, eh ! C'était pour me racheter ! » répliqua-t-il.

« Tout est pardonné ! » fit Gohan. « Bon, petit frère ! Si tu réveille Freezer, ça va… Mais si tu tombes sur Boo… On te tue, même si tu es déjà mort ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, oui… Et de toutes façons, Boo s'est fait réincarné ! » assura le petit frère.

« Oui, mais pas Babidi ! »

Trunks et Gohan retournèrent derrière leur rocher. Goten, lui, continua son périple à travers les âmes de enfer, il en arrêta une. « Vous savez qui je suis ? » demanda-t-il. L'âme l'observa un moment… De long en large de haut en bas.

« T'es un saiyen… Je rêve ou… Kakarotto ! » réagit l'âme.

« Oui ! Gagné ! Vous êtes un saiyen aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est quoi votre nom ? » questionna Gotan, méfiant.

« Bardock ! Et je suis ton père, imbécile ! » s'énerva l'âme.

« Eh oh ! Ca va ! » répliqua son 'fils'. Il déposa une auréole sur le dessus du revenant et il reprit son corps : Il avait une demi tête de plus que lui, la même coiffure, un bandana rouge autour du front, une cicatrice à la joue gauche, la même combinaison de général saiyen et une queue de singe était enroulée autour de la taille.

« Comment ça va ? Qu'est ce qu'un être pur comme toi fait en enfer ? » ironisa-t-il assez gentiment. Goten fut surpris, mais répondit:

« Ah, être pur ? Tu ne m'insulte pas de traître ? »

Son grand père se mit rire. Et Goten le regarda encore plus étonné.

« Non, je sais ce que ça fait de se faire traiter de traître et ce n'est pas très agréable ! »

« Aaah oui… T'étais contre Freezer, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, j'ai toujours su qu'il se servait de nous ! Mais à propos… Où as-tu eu cette tenue ? »

« Ah… C'est… Oh et puis, je vais raconter des salades, c'est Végéta qui me la donnée. »

« Végéta ? Le fils ? Ne me dit pas qu'il est ami avec toi ? »

« Heu… Si… »

« Il ne vit tout de même pas sur Terre ? »

« Ben… Pourtant, si… »

Son 'père' éclata de rire. « Lui qui ne cessait de répéter, petit, qu'il détestait cette planète et qu'il la détruirait de ses propres mains… »

« Ah ben… Voilà… Les autres saiyens, ils sont où ? »

« Derrière, pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que je vous parle… »

Bardock cessa de rire. « Ils ne t'aiment pas beaucoup, tu sais… »

« Ah… Même si j'essaye de me racheter… ? »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas, tu veux te reconvertir pour ta planète ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu mens… » Goten se figea… Il avait du flaire son grand-père… « Dis-moi la vérité… Je ne vais pas te manger… »

« Non, t'as raison, je suis toujours fidèle à la Terre, mais… Fais-moi plaisir, ne le dit pas aux autres, sinon, ils ne m'accepteront pas ! »

« D'accord, c'est entendu… »

« Merci… Papa »

« De rien. » souria Bardock. Il se tourna et siffla vers un groupe d'âme qui se dirigea vers eux. « Voilà… Ca, ce sont tous les saiyens qui sont 'dans mon camps' » Et il tendit le bras et la main vers Goten demandant, par ce geste, les auréoles. Son petit-fils hésita… Puis déposa la pile de cercles lumineux dans la main de son grand père qui réveilla chaque saiyen : Ils étaient tous très impressionnant ! Ils portaient tous un détecteur à l'oreille gauche, soit un rouge, soit un vert, une queue était enroulée autour de leur taille.

« Regardez qui est de retour ! » fit Bardock en tendant son bras vers son petit-fils.

Ils le reconnaissaient tous d'un coup… On oublie jamais celui qui nous a tué ! Mais ils ne manifestèrent pas leur mécontentement tout de suite… Trop heureux d'avoir retrouver un corps et grâce à ça, Kakarotto remontait déjà un peu dans leur estime.

Goten s'éclaircit la voix, il commençait à stresser, ils avaient tous les trois une demi, si pas une tête entière de plus que lui. L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux noir de jet, épais comme tout les saiyens pendant comme un super saiyen trois, Radditz ; Thales, lui, ressemblait fort à Goku. Le troisième ne ressemblait pas aux autre, enfin… Moins, un chauve, ça devait être Nappa, l'air arrogant, le parfait lascar pour Végéta…

« Alors, petit frère, comment va ton bâtard de fils ? » demanda Radditz.

Goten se gratta la tête en analysant les paroles de son oncle. « Ah ! Gohan ? Tu parles de Gohan ? Ah, oui, il va bien ! »

« Est-ce qui est toujours aussi doux et mignon et toujours aussi chialeur ? » demanda Thales.

"Je commence à comprendre pourquoi papa les a tués, ces deux là !… " pensa Goten. Les deux saiyens éclatèrent de rire comme d'un accord commun. Goten se mit à rire en les imitant, fallait mieux être d'accord avec eux…

« Alors, que fait un gentil petit terrien comme toi dans ces enfers sinistres ? » demanda encore Radditz.

« Ben… En fait… Bon ! Les gars, je suis de retour ! Maintenant, j'ai réfléchis et je suis bien un saiyen et je suis fier de l'être ! » lâcha-t-il en dressant ses poings sur les hanches, fièrement et il éclata d'un grand rire barbare. Il riait tellement, un rire qui n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de prendre, qu'il s'étouffa et il se mit à tousser dans tous les sens. Il reprit son souffle, tous les saiyens le regardaient bizarrement.

« Eh, eh… C'était une blague, je ne m'étouffais pas vraiment… » fit-il et il éclata à nouveau de ce rire bourrasque et les autres le suivirent.

« Tu as détruit la planète ? » demanda son 'frère jumeau' après avoir rit une bon coup. Thales n'avait pas le même rire que son 'grand frère' ou comme Nappa, non, il avait plus un rire cynique, moqueur, un peu hypocrite et sadique, un rire un peu comme celui de Végéta… En plus cruel ! Bardock ne riait pas lui, il regardait calmement son 'fils'.

« Heu… La Terre ? Non ! Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que… C'est une planète sans intérêts ! » répliqua Goten, avec un air de dégoût. « Quel intérêt de détruire une planète sans intérêt ? Aucun… »

"Il s'en sort pas mal, bien qu'il soit terriblement anxieux… " pensa Bardock.

« Et tu es tout seul ? Il ne manquerait pas… Végéta… !» fit soudainement Nappa.

« Végéta ? » répéta Goten, prit de stupeur.

« Oui… Ne me dit pas que ce salopard de première est resté caché sur Terre ? »

« Heu… Si… » répliqua-t-il. "Je vais me le faire… " pensa-t-il ensuite.

« AH ! Quel lâche ! » cracha l'ancien coéquipier du prince.

Goten éclata d'un rire nerveux comme il avait souvent l'habitude de faire dans des cas pareils…

« Et pour en revenir à ton bâtard… » commença Thales.

« Il s'appelle Gohan. » coupa son neveu, excédé.

« Oui, si tu préfères… » maugréa le frère de son père (2). « Il est encore vivant ? »

Goten déglutit… Que faire ? Avouer ou nier ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient envie d'entendre ?

« Heu… Ben… Il est mort ! Il… Il s'est fait tué… »

« Ah bon… Et tuer par qui ? »

« Heu… Par… Par… Heu… Ben, heu… » Il se gratta la tête, puis finit par faire un signe d'impuissance. « Je sais pas en fait… »

Ils faillirent en tomber à la renverse. « Ton fils est mort et tu ne sais même pas qui l'a tué ! Mais quel genre de père es-tu ! » explosa Radditz.

Goten sursauta. « Eh ! Est-ce que Gohan à des cousins ou des cousines ? » attaqua-t-il.

Thales et Radditz prirent un temps à comprendre ce que disaient leur 'frère', ils reculèrent d'un bond en hochant la tête négativement.

« Ah ! Alors, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être père ! » répliqua Goten, se faisant plus sévère.

« Mais il est où maintenant ton gosse ? » refusa de se laisser impressionner l'aîné de la famille.

« Dans l'au-delà, gros malin ! » s'énerva le père de Yann.

« Oui, mais où ? En enfer ou au paradis ? »

« A TON AVIS ? UN GAMIN DE 4 ANS TE DEFONCANT LE THORAX QUAND TU TOUCHES A SON PAPA, CA VA OU ? »

Radditz se recula, frustré. « Fait attention, Kakarotto… Tu ne m'effraies pas du tout ! Ca, crois-le bien ! Sache qu'à mes yeux, tu es toujours un lâche et un traître ! »

Thales, beaucoup plus calme, bras croisés, dressa sa main à son radar, Goten le remarqua et fit vite réguler son énergie pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'il avait du sang humain en lui et qu'il n'était donc pas le véritable Kakarotto. Son 'frère' papillonna un instant, puis sursauta quand son appareil explosa alors que son 'neveu' qu'il prenait encore pour son frère n'avait pas bougé. Bardock, qui suivait la scène depuis le début, eut un petit rire et un petit sourire.

« Et si tu allais nous le chercher, fils ? » demanda-t-il.

Goten tourna lentement la tête vers lui, abasourdis. « Qui… ? San Gohan ? Mon fils ? »

« J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, ce petit fils… Après tous les éloges que j'ai entendu sur lui… »

« Ah… Heu… Oui… »

« Ne le fait pas pleurer, hein… » ironisa Nappa et il éclata de rire avec les deux oncles de Gohan.

« Bon, heu… D'accord… » accepta Goten, intimidé par son grand-père qui avait l'air beaucoup plus 'mâture' et beaucoup plus 'sérieux' que les autres.

&&&&&

Derrière le rocher, les deux 'rejetés' attendaient toujours, patiemment. Le plus grand était appuyé bras croisé sur le bloc de roche et observait péniblement son frère de loin. « Ils parlent de quoi, tu crois ? Et il va réussir à ton avis ? » demanda-t-il à Trunks sans se retourner.

« Eh, Gohan, tourne-toi un peu… » demanda-t-il. Celui-ci se tourna comme demander et le père de Zarina se mit à faire de grandes lignes noires avec de la suie sur ses joues. Il se recula.

« Eh ! Mais, arrête de me tripoter ! »

« Mais, je ne te tripote pas ! J'essaye juste de te donner un air féroce ! »

« Ah oui… Ca donne un air féroce avec de la suie sur les joues… » répliqua l'aîné sarcastique, en regardant Trunks s'enduire de poussière. Il en mettait partout même sur les cheveux. « Trunks… Ca va la tête ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il en faisant encore glissé ses doigts sur sa figure en faisant une grimace en voyant Gohan le regarder.

« Ark ! C'est de toi que Gotenks tient cette horrible grimace ! »

Trunks se figea et se vengea en voyant plein de poussière sur lui.

« Ahh ! Arrête ! T'es vraiment un gamin ! » riposta-t-il en toussant à cause de la poussière. « Tu peux aller rechercher les cheveux de Goten aussi, si tu veux, pour avoir les tifs noires… » ironisa-t-il après avoir tousser un moment. Le père de Zarina répliqua d'un rire jaune en s'époussetant les mains.

« GOHAN, TRUNKS ! » hurla Goten pour attirer leur attention. Les deux demi sang s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent un moment. « Bon! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Ils m'ont pardonné trop vite… Gohan, heu… Tu pleurais souvent quand t'étais petit ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Je ne faisais que ça ! » répondit son frère, très sérieux.

« Toujours aussi pessimiste… » remarqua Trunks.

« Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Bon, ils ont parlé de toi ! »

« QUOI ? » explosa Gohan.

« Oui, bon, calme-toi ! »

Trunks éclata de rire, puis se figea « T'as pas parlé de moi ? »

« Non ! Mais, ils détestent ton père ! »

Le mari de Tracy se renfrogna.

« Je dois venir te chercher, Gohan ! » continua le cadet appuyé sur le rocher.

Le concerné soupira. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? »

« Rien. » répondit son frère.

« Et moi, je fais quoi ? » demanda le fils de Végéta, toujours excédé.

« Ben toi, tu viens avec ! »

« Hein ? Tu ris ou quoi ? Déjà si je dis que je suis le fils de Végéta, ils vont m'étriper ! Alors en plus, avec ma tête, je suis mal barré ! » Sans répondre, Gohan prit son bras et le tira de derrière les rochers et ils se remirent en route pour rejoindre les saiyens. « Mais, ils vont me trucider ! »

« Je sais pas si tu vieillis mais tu te répètes ! » répliqua Goten. « Et puis, t'en fait pas, mon amour, on te protégera ! » répliqua-t-il en chœur avec son frère.

Trunks ne répliqua qu'un grand rire jaune.

« Je suis content, parce que je n'aurais plus su continuer tout seul ! J'allais étrangler Radditz ! » commença Goten.

« Il est chiant, hein ? » fit son frère.

« Oui ! Je dirais même que c'est un gros emmerdeur ! » appuya-t-il, énervé.

Ils arrivèrent devant les saiyens, Trunks, 'réfugié' derrière les deux autres.

« Voilà… Je vous présente… San Gohan ! » lâcha 'Kakarotto'. Radditz, Thales et Nappa furent saisis. Gohan fut très mal à l'aise… Après ce moment de surprise, Radditz prit la parole :

« Tiens… Le petit singe a grandi, on dirait… » ironisa-t-il.

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'il survivrait jusqu'à sa taille adulte… » continua Nappa

« Pour vous montrer l'optimisme qu'on avait sur moi… » fit Gohan tout bas aux deux autres demi saiyen.

« Ca aurait été plus intéressant de l'avoir dans ma garde comme ça… » ajouta Thales.

Bardock, derrière, s'approcha et tendit la main à son petit fils. « Ravi de te rencontrer San Gohan, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi ! » fit-il un petit sourire aux lèvre. Ils se serrèrent la main. Trunks passa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami et regarda les mains se serrer amicalement, il échangea un regard avec Goten et ils haussèrent les épaules d'incompréhension.

« Pareil pour moi, je suis ravi de rencontrer mon grand-père qui a toujours eu les yeux ouverts sur les véritables intentions de Freezer. » répondit-il, sur le même ton posé. Son grand-père hocha la tête, comme s'il était en parfait accord avec son petit-fils.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous plus de queue ? » demanda Thales en faisant fouetter l'air à la sienne

« Ben… Elle ne repousse plus ! On nous l'a coupée et maintenant, elle ne repousse plus ! » se justifia 'Kakarotto'.

Son grand-père tourna les yeux pour arriver sur Trunks. « Qui est le jeune homme qui vous accompagne ? » demanda-t-il.

Trunks rentra sa tête entre ses épaules et hocha la tête négativement.

« C'est le fils de Végéta ! » lâcha naturellement Gohan.

« SALE TRAITRE ! » hurla Trunks en se reculant.

« Quoi ! » s'écrièrent les trois autres, hors mis Bardock qui resta calme.

« C'est le fils de ce p'tit prince d'opérette ! C'est lui qui t'envoie pour nous narguer ? » explosa Nappa.

« Mais… Non… » recula encore le hué.

« Ca suffit Nappa ! » s'interposa Bardock. « Vous êtes vraiment des têtes de mules ! Tous les trois ! Redevenez des âmes et laissez-nous ! » Il tourna la tête vers Goten. « Tu me le permets au moins ? » demanda-t-il courtoisement.

« Heu… Oui, oui, bien sur ! » répondit-il, troublé.

« Ah ! Tu n'as aucun ordre à nous donner, père ! Et maintenant qu'on a un corps, on le garde ! » répliqua Radditz.

« Oh si, j'ai tous les droits sur vous… Obéissez ! Je suis QUARANTE fois supérieur à vous ! Rendez-moi ces auréoles ! »

« Ah… Je voudrais bien voir ça ! » répliqua Nappa.

« Comment tu t'appelles, toi ? Végéta ? » demanda-t-il à Trunks.

« Non. »

« T'aurais du dire oui ! » marmonna son meilleur ami. Trunks eut un rictus

« Comment te nommes-tu alors ? » demanda Bardock.

« Heu… Trunks… » répondit le fils de Végéta, en ayant peur de la réaction.

« Trunks ? » répéta-t-il comme pour être sûr de l'information. Trunks hocha la tête positivement. « Et bien, vas-y ! Montre-moi que tu es le fils de Végéta et récupère ces auréoles sans les frapper. » Il en fut tout retourné et les deux autres aussi. Ils le regardèrent, penauds. « Et prend la mienne en passant si tu n'as pas confiance en moi non plus… Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas un coup bas ! De toutes façons, vous êtes beaucoup plus fort que moi ! »

Ils en furent trois fois plus surpris, il avait délogé toutes leurs craintes. Les deux frères sourirent.

« Eh ben, vas-y Trunks… » invita son meilleur ami. En réponse, il sourit du coin des lèvres, et s'avança vers les trois autres et croisa les bras.

« Ah ! » se moqua Nappa. « Le fils d'un lâche, à moitié humain qui plus est, ne peut être qu'aussi lâche que son père. Je vais lui réglé son compte à ce p'tit prétentieux ! Il ne sourira plus longtemps ! J'aime autant te prévenir petit demi sang, aux enfer les coups sont plus douloureux ! »

Le fils de Végéta fronça légèrement les sourcils mais agrandit son sourire… C'était trop facile, pensait-il. Radditz ne bondit que sur le reflet de sa proie, il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur ! Trunks avait utilisé la transposition. Il reparut derrière l'oncle de Goten et l'appela du bout du doigt, toujours en souriant, il se retourna, effaré ! Sans rien dire, le mari de Tracy posa le bout de son pied sur bas du dos de Radditz et le poussa en prenant son auréole ; Radditz redevint âme en moins de deux.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » fit Thales, exorbité.

« Tu te débrouille pas mal, qui t'a entraîné ? » demanda Nappa. Il ne répondit pas, Trunks le regardait simplement, amusé. « T'attends quoi pour répondre ? T'as perdu ta langue ! J'te parle ! »

« Je n'use pas ma salive pour répondre à des gros lards de ton espèce… » répliqua le fils de Végéta calmement. Il soupira quand Nappa fonça sur lui, tel un taureau enragé, comme Trunks pensait qu'il allait régir.

A la dernière minute, il se détacha du sol en sauta sur un pied, sans décroisé les bras. L'ancien 'collègue' de son père passa sous lui. Le fils de Végéta prit bien soin de passé son pied dans l'auréole au passage du saiyen qui, une fois passé, redevint une âme. Trunks prit l'auréole qui était encore à son pied et la fit tournoyer autour de son doigt. « C'est trop facile… » soupira-t-il, vaniteux.

« Ah ! C'est bien son fils… » marmonna Bardock. Il n'en doutait pas, mais cette remarque lui en donnait la certitude. « C'est bon, Trunks, arrête, ne te rabaisse pas à leur niveau. »

Trunks se tourna, étonné. « Eh ! Mais, ça m'amuse, moi ! J'adore humilier… »

Bardock ricana. « Oui, mais il faut en laisser un peu aux autres… »

« Père, t'es devenu fou ! Ce ne sont que des humains ! »

« Ne traite pas mon fils d'humain, Thales ! » coupa Bardock.

Les trois demi-sangs se jetèrent un regard hagard, décidément ce Bardock, on savait pas si on pouvait s'y fier ou non…

« Et puis, tu m'énerves ! Tu n'as pas confiance en ton frère, alors, tu t'en va ! » continua-t-il sèchement. « PARS ! »

Thales sursauta, puis recula, en fixant son père, les dents serrées.

« Eh !_ Tonton_, attend ! » lâcha Gohan en s'approchant de lui, avec un air ressemblant à de la pitié. Son oncle se retourna

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il désagréable.

« Récupérer mon bien. » répondit simplement son neveu. Avant que Thales ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le demi-sang lui arracha son auréole, et le retranforma en une âme.

Bardock sourit et les regarda tous, l'un après l'autre. « Maintenant, vous retirez la mienne aussi d'auréole ou pas ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas… Parce que là, on est en train de décimer toutes nos aides ! » remarqua Trunks.

« Ils ne vous auraient pas aider ! Surtout pas toi, Trunks. » répliqua-t-il.

Trunks se figea et soupira de désespérance. Gohan rejoignit son 'père' et son grand-père.

« Kakarotto peut être fier d'avoir des fils comme vous. »

Gohan et Goten tournèrent la tête vers lui, éberlué et un peu perdu, et Bardock éclata de rire. « T'es en train de te demander comme je sais que tu n'es pas Kakarotto ? » 

« Heu… Un peu… » répondit Goten.

« Ca saute aux yeux ! Rien qu'à te voir ! Tu devrais avoir la même taille que Thales et tu es plus petit, et puis aussi… Ca se voit que tes cheveux poussent, alors que ceux des vrais saiyens ne poussent pas ! Et ils sont terriblement mal coupés… »

« Eh ! » râla Trunks, comme c'était lui qui avait coupé les cheveux de son copain. Bardock pouffa encore un instant.

« Alors… Comment puis-je vous aidez ? » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien… » commença Gohan, arrêté par son frère.

« On rentre chez Kaio ? » proposa-t-il nerveux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cet endroit me donne la chair de poule ! Voilà, pourquoi ! » répliqua-t-il, toujours aussi nerveux, entre ses dents.

« Faut prendre Bardock avec nous. » fit Trunks.

« Ben oui ! » continua Goten.

« Enma acceptera de le faire passer, vous croyez ? » demanda Gohan, tout bas.

« Mais oui, mais oui… »

Ils se tournèrent vers Bardock. « Bardock, ça te dirait d'aller au paradis ? » demanda Trunks. Il haussa les épaules, signifiant que ça lui était totalement égal ! « Bon… Alors, on y va ! »

Ils se mirent en route pour l'entrée des enfers.

« Tu vas voir, grand-père, le paradis, c'est super ! » assura Goten en faisant un petit bond en l'air.

Bardock tourna la tête vers lui. « Je peux vous demander un service ? Aussi bien à toi qu'à Gohan… Ne m'appeler plus JAMAIS grand-père ! » Et il accéléra le pas, semblant être offensé.

Trunks s'esclaffa à l'air stupide des deux autres. « Eh oui… Un saiyen sympa, mais un saiyen quand même… »

Ils le rejoignirent à la porte géante et rouge blindée. 

« Bon, qui parle ? » demanda le fils de Végéta. Ses yeux et ceux de son meilleur ami convergèrent vers Gohan.

« Je me sens visé, c'est normal? » lâcha-t-il en regardant devant lui. Il vit Goten et son copain le regarder avec des grands sourires hypocrites.

« Mon grand frère chéri… » fit le petit frère, avec une voix aiguë.

« Pourquoi vous me refilez tout le temps le sale boulot… ? »

« Mais, voyons… On sait que tu adooores…… parler. » mentit Trunks.

« Mais toi aussi, tu adooores parler… »

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Petit, oui, mais plus maintenant, j'ai appris à me taire parce que mon père me le reprochait tout le temps, il disait que je parlais trop alors… » Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il allait partir dans un épisode de sa vie avec son père. « T'as failli m'avoir… » fit-il quand même. « Et de toutes façons, t'es le plus responsable de nous trois ! »

« Ouais… Le plus responsable quand ça t'arrange… ! »

« Et puis, comme dirait maman : Tu dois te conduire en grand frère responsable ! » ajouta le père de Yann.

« Vous êtes pas chiants… » soupira-t-il.

« Tu dis oui ? » fit son frère, les mains jointes, avec une toute petite voix.

« Bon, vas-y, vous commencez à m'énerver à la fin ! » s'emporta Bardock en frappant le sol du pied, sans décroiser les bras.

« Oui… Ca va, j'y vais… » râla Gohan en avançant lourdement vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et passa par une embrasure.

&&&&&

Après une assez longue discussion, il reparu aux autres.

« Oula… Ca gueulais… » apprit Trunks.

« Ouais… J'en ai encore mal aux oreilles ! » répondit-t-il.

« Oui, et alors ? Il a dit quoi ?» s'impatienta Goten.

« Il veut bien !Mais, il te prévient Bardock, si tu fais une bêtise, quelle qu'elle soit, tu rentres en enfer, avec une punition qui fera disparaître ton corps à tout jamais… »

Le saiyen esquissa et ils passèrent devant Enma, puis entrèrent au paradis. Ils se posèrent sur la planète de Kaio. Le petit singe courut vers eux et commença à tourner autour de Bardock en poussant des cris. Le saiyen en eut vite assez.

« La ferme ! » grogna-t-il. Il frappa la bête en un revers de main, rapide et bref et accéléra le pas. Goten, sans y faire attention, courut vers la maison. Gohan et Trunks tournèrent simultanément la tête vers le petit primate étendu au sol, des étoiles tournant autour de sa tête et disent en chœur :

« Saiyen sympa, mais saiyen quand même ! »

Goten sortit la tête de la maison. « KAIO, OU SONT MES VÊTEMENTS ? » cria-t-il.

« A la lessive ! » répondit le roi de loin.

« QUOI ? » explosa le pauvre Goten.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Non, je rigole, tiens, les voilà ! » Et il lui tendit ses habits. Le père de Yann les pris vite et rentra dans la maison. Kaio fit refléter la lumière sur ses lunettes de soleil en apercevant Bardock qui avançait vers lui, en regardant partout autour de lui.

« Bardock, je présume… » fit-il, il tendit la main « Je suis le roi Kaio »

Le saiyen regarda sa main, toujours sans décroiser les bras. Trunks accourut et abaissa le bras de Kaio, lui montrant que ça ne servait strictement à rien ! Goten ressortit enfin de la demeure du roi, vêtu d'un T-shirt large et d'un bon vieux jeans. Bardock le regarda de haut en bas.

« Ca s'appelle du… Coton… » fit Goten en articulant en pensant que Bardock se demandait ce qu'il portait.

« Tu me prends pour un crétin ? Mais le plus crétin des deux, c'est pas moi! Il est marqué '100 coton' en-dessous de ton menton, abruti ! » répondit son grand-père sèchement. Il continua son chemin, laissant Goten, stupide, tirant le bout de son T-shirt pour apercevoir l'étiquette: il avait mit son T-shirt l'envers sur l'endroit et le derrière sur le devant. Précipitamment, il remit tout dans le bon sens et sourit bêtement, penaud.

« Bon ! » fit Bardock, lassé. « En quoi je pourrais vous aidez, dépêchez-vous avant que je change d'avis, parce que vous devenez très lourds ! »

« Dites, pourquoi vous êtes tout sales ? » demanda Kaio à Gohan et Trunks. Gohan tendit le bras vers le père de Zarina.

« C'est lui qui m'a maculé de poussière ! »

« Mais ! J'allais pas le faire à moi tout seul ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ! »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir l'air ridicule tout seul ! »

« Et depuis quand as-tu envie d'être ridicule ? »

« Mais je n'en avais pas envie ! »

« LES RIGOLOS, VOUS ÊTES BIEN SYMPA MAIS CHIANTS! MAINTENANT, EXPLIQUEZ-MOI, PARCE QUE J'EN AI RAS-LE-BOL DE VOS ANNERIES ! » hurla Bardock, plus que lassé des discussions d'une inutilité totale qui devenaient presque une habitude chez les trois demi sang. Tous se figèrent, à moitié effrayé à moitié, surpris par le hurlement du général saiyen.

« Ben… En fait… On… On ne sait pas comment tu pourrais nous aider… C'est ça, le problème… » avoua Trunks.

Silence de mort...

&&&&&

(1) qui l'a reconnnu?

(2) vous suivez toujours avec ton les "père" "frère" "oncle" "neveu"...?


	6. AGP

Chapitre 6 : A.G.P.

« Oh, arrêtez, vous allez blesser mon amour-propre… » fit une voix masculine à la télévision. Végéta grimaça d'effarement… Il se redressa d'un bond et alla vers la cuisine. Il y trouva sa femme. Il s'appuya sur la table et lâcha précipitamment :

« Est-ce que je suis narcissique ? »

Bulma baissa sa tasse de café et son journal. « Hein ? »

« Est-ce que je suis narcissique ? » répéta-t-il, assez nerveusement.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Je viens de voir un truc à la télé, sur le narcissisme, et je demande si je suis comme ça ! Il doit bien y avoir du narcissisme dans tous mes nombreux vices ! » répliqua-t-il de mauvaise foi.

« T'as envie de le devenir ? »

« Non ! Mais je voudrais savoir si je le suis ! »

« T'es amoureux de toi ? Tu restes pendant des heures à te miroiter devant l'écran brillant, reflétant ton incomparable beauté ? »

« Non ! » grimaça son mari.

« Alors, tu n'es pas narcissique ! » fit simplement Bulma. Végéta s'assit sur une chaise en soufflant. « Soulagé ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Oui, franchement, oui ! »

La porte claqua et Chichi entra, furieuse, en train de se parler toute seule.

« 'Les drames de Chichi' volume X… » ironisa Végéta en la voyant passer très en colère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fusiller du regard comme ça ! » s'énerva-t-elle en les voyant la fixer.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda enfin Bulma.

« Il m'arrive que j'en ai marre de cette épicerie à la noix ! »

Végéta soupira bruyamment, il s'en doutait, ça ne pouvait être qu'une histoire stupide de terrienne.

« Et toi, ne soupire pas comme ça ! Tu dirais quoi si tu te faisais ENCORE battre par Goku ? Hein ? Tu serais fou de rage ! Et moi aussi, je soupirerais ! Parce que je trouve ça totalement débile de râler pour ça ! Et ben moi, c'est pareil pour mes histoires d'épicerie ! »

Le saiyen se sentit vexé, il se leva en grognant « Bon ! Je m'en vais, je suis de trop ! Et je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver sur toi, Chichi ! ». Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte également.

&&&&&

Le soir, au dîné, une nouvelle fois, tout le monde dîna de son côté : Végéta avait englouti son dîner en dix secondes pour continuer de s'entraîner, Zarina suivit son grand-père, Mady faisait des corrections en mangeant, Goku, Miiky et Yann mangeaient dans le salon en regardant un match de boxe à la télé, seules Bulma, Chichi, Tracy et Videl se concentraient sur le moment présent, bien que les deux dernières semblaient se ficher totalement que les autres mangent de tout côté de la maison vu qu'elles remplissaient des fiches et des dossiers. Bra et Pan mangaient dans leur chambre… Bra passait de plus en plus de temps au téléphone et elle parlait tout en mangeant tandis que Pan travaillait. L'entraînement lui prenait beaucoup de temps, alors elle travaillait aussi le soir, avant de se coucher !

Quelques heures plus tard, Végéta alla rejoindre Bulma dans la chambre. Il se glissa dans le lit et elle ne détourna pas les yeux de son bloc-notes où elle écrivait rapidement. Il trouva ça bizarre, vu l'heure tardive, elle aurait du lui reprocher son retard. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. L'avait-elle remarqué au moins ? Il s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer son attention, elle n'en fit rien. Il soupira et se coucha sur le côté, dos à elle. Peu content de l'attention de sa femme, il chercha à voir ce qui occupait tant sa concentration pour qu'elle oublie de l'enguirlander. Il ne put rien comprendre de ce qu'elle marquait, quand elle écrivait vite, ses mots étaient indéchiffrables. Il fronça les sourcils d'insatisfaction, il chercha une idée pour attirer son attention, sans montré sa déception d'être ignorer de la sorte ! Il se recoucha et tira sur une petite corde, éteignant les deux lampes de chevet d'un coup. Bulma, sans tourner la tête, les ralluma en tirant sur la cordelette de son côté. Il soupira aussi longuement que silencieusement. Il craqua, mais pensa trouver le prétexte fétiche pour la sortir de sa rêverie sans pour autant paraître pour un curieux entêté.

« Je voudrais bien dormir ! » lâcha-t-il, sérieusement. Bulma tourna enfin la tête vers lui et remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête.

« Toi ? Toi, dormir ? Toi, le prince des saiyens, le dernier vrai saiyen, vivant comme un saiyen… »

« Ouais, ça va, ça va ! » s'irrita Végéta en la coupant.

« Toi, tu veux dormir ? Mais, Végéta, un saiyen ne dort jamais plus de 5 heures par nuit, tu devrais le savoir ! »

« Oui, mais les temps changent ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que tu griffonnes sur ce foutu bloc-notes ! »

« Je ne griffonne pas ! Je fais un règlement d'ordre intérieur pour cette maison ! »

« Un… Un quoi ? Un règlement ? Tu crois franchement qu'on va se plier à un règlement ? »

« Vous aurez intérêt ! »

« Huh ! Ouais, c'est ça… Allez, bonne nuit ! » il se recoucha, pendant que Bulma remit ses lunettes sur son nez et recommençait à écrire. Végéta éteignit la lumière rien que pour la faire enrager mais elle la ralluma nerveusement, il ricana un peu puis se tut jusqu'au lendemain matin.

&&&&&

Le lendemain, réunion dans le salon, tous étaient autour d'un panneau blanc, escortés par Bulma et Chichi, cette première, tenant un bâton en main.

« Bon ! Suite au dîner d'hier soir qui a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, Chichi, ici présente, et moi même, avons décider de faire un règlement d'ordre intérieur de la Capsule Corporation ! »

« Ah non……… ! » firent tout le monde.

« C'est quoi un règlement d'ordre machin truc ? » demanda Miiky.

« C'est une liste de chose qu'on doit faire et si tu les fait pas et ben, t'es puni ! » répondit Yann.

« Exactement ! » fit Bulma en frappant la baguette dans sa paume de main.

« Mais, on a déjà un règlement, on ne doit pas voler dans la maison ! » s'interposa Goku.

« Mais ça ne suffit pas ! On en a marre, nous ! C'est nous qui faisons toujours tout, ici ! Quand on mourra, vous ferez quoi ? » fit Chichi.

« On sera bien content, parce qu'on n'aurait plus votre règlement à la noix ! » marmonna Végéta.

« J'ai tout entendu Végéta ! » grogna Bulma.

« Elles vont mourir ? » demanda Miiky, plein de peine à sa mère.

« Mais non… ! » rassura-t-elle.

« Bon, expliquer votre règlement à la mord-moi le nœud ! Avant que j'explose votre tableau en mille morceaux ! » s'énerva le prince des saiyens.

Bulma soupira bruyamment et commença son explication. « Bon… Nous nous avons divisé en groupe de deux ou trois : Pan et Bra; Zarina et Végéta; Miiky, Yann et Goku ; Videl, Mady et Tracy et bien entendu, Chichi et moi »

« Chaque semaine, un groupe fera la vaisselle des repas ! » continua Chichi.

Tout le monde soupira.

« Hors de question ! Je ne ferais JAMAIS la vaisselle ! » râla Végéta.

« Et ben, pourtant si ! » rétorqua sa femme.

« Y'a des robots ménager, ils sont fait pour ça ! »

« Ils ont le droit de prendre des congés aussi ! Et puis si tu ne veux pas ! Chichi ne te fera plus à manger ! »

« J'en ai vraiment rien à faire ! Tu crois franchement que j'ai besoin d'être ici, pour manger ? »

« Oui. » articula Bulma avant de reprendre. « Le dîner sera à 19h, précise ! Et vous ne pourrez quitter la table qu'après 19h30 minimum ! »

« Eh, non ! C'est pendant la boxe, et notre amusement, t'en fais quoi ? » répliquèrent Miiky, Yann et Goku en chœur.

« Ah ! Vous vous tapez déjà dessus ! Et il faut encore que vous regardiez les autres se battre ? » demanda Chichi.

« Mais oui ! C'est marrant de voir des humains se mettre des coups ! Et puis, c'est pas pareil que les arts martiaux ! »

« Et en parlant de télévision, vous n'aurez droit qu'à trois heures et demi par semaine ! » annonça la grand-mère de Zarina.

Il eut encore un grand nombre de protestations.

« Il y a des tickets ! » continua ma grand-mère en montrant les tickets en question. « Représentant chacun une demi-heure de télévision ! Vous en avez droit à sept chacun par semaine ! » Elle distribua à chacun ses tickets.

« Vous êtes devenues folles ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la vieillesse qui vous gagne ou si vous devenez carrément gaga, mais c'est grave ! »

« Nous allons parfaitement bien, Végéta, merci de t'en inquiéter! » ironisa Bulma. « Bon, continuons… Ah oui ! Bien sûr, l'accès à la salle de gravité n'est pas disponible entre 19h et 19h30 ! Bien évidemment ! Tout comme la télévision et l'accès aux chambres et au téléphone ! Ainsi qu'entre 7h30 et 8h et 12h, 12h30… L'heure à laquelle on mange, en famille ! Et quand je dis 'famille' c'est toutes les personnes vivant sous ce toit ! »

Tous soupirèrent encore de concert.

« Et on ne fait que MANGER pendant les heures de repas ! Donc, pas de correction, n'est-ce pas Mady ? Et pas de dossier, n'est-ce pas Tracy, n'est-ce pas Videl ? » 

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le nombre de saletés que je retrouve dans le divan après votre passage! » ajouta Chichi en pointant son mari et ses petits-fils.

« Bon, le soir… » enchaîna Bulma, commençant à décourager en voyant les mines désespérées de tout le monde. « Extinction des feux à 21h, maximum pour les petits, c'est à dire, Zarina, Yann et Miiky, 22h30, pour les deux plus grandes et… »

« Quartier libre pour les adultes ! » les coupa Mady.

« C'est ce qu'on allait dire… »

« J'espère bien ! » appuya Videl.

« Bon… Est-ce que j'ai l'autorisation de monter dans ma chambre ? » demanda Bra, hypocrite. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Zarina et Végéta la suivirent.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toute ma famille qui détale ? » se demanda Bulma, exténuée.

« Je peux aller me coucher ? » demanda timidement Yann les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine.

« Bien sûr. »

Il se leva, invita Miiky à le suivre, et ils sortirent. Bien vite, Videl se redressa à son tour, après avoir soupiré discrètement, Pan la suivit vers la cuisine. Mady, en fixant sa belle-mère et Bulma, se leva également et les suivit.

Ce fut au tour de Goku. Bulma lui adressa un regard suppliant.

« Les p'tits ont droit de se coucher après minuit le week-end ? » demanda-t-il, dans le silence.

« Oui. » répondirent-elles ensemble. Sur ce, Goku quitta le salon également.

« Bulma… Je… Je suis passée de simple petite secrétaire stagiaire, à P.D.G. de la plus grande société du monde… Et il faut que je travaille pour ne pas que tout coule à cause de moi… Et… J'espère que tout ça ne troublera rien… » lâcha Tracy, en passant la dernière le pas de la porte.

« Chichi, je crois qu'on a été un peu trop loin… » fit la femme de Végéta, triste. « Végéta ne m'avait plus jamais lancer un regard aussi méprisant depuis que je l'ai rencontré sur Namek, c'est bien simple… »

« Non ! Il faut qu'il y aie un peu de discipline dans cette maison ! Zut, à la fin ! » s'indigna Chichi.

&&&&&

En haut, Videl enfila un pyjama à son fils

« Maman, on est obligé de le faire ? Parce que moi, eh ben, je l'aime pas le règlement ! Et je sais pas faire la vaisselle… »

« Ben ouais, et nous priver notre amusement avec grand-père, c'est vache quand même ! C'est un des seuls moments où on s'amuse avec lui, en dehors de l'entraînement ! Et Végéta commençait à regarder avec nous en plus ! » ajouta Yann, déçu.

« Eh oui… Mais faut un peu les comprendre… » essaya-t-elle.

« Encore heureux qu'elle nous donne quartier libre, sinon, j'aurais hurler ! J'ai énormément de correction à faire ! Elles savent pas ce que c'est d'être prof ! » fit Mady en accompagnant Yann à son lit. Elles leur dirent bonne nuit puis sortirent de la chambre. Elle croisèrent leur grand-père qui entra dans la chambre avec un magazine à la main.

« Eh ! Miiky, Yann ! » fit-il pour attirer leur attention. Ils se redressèrent. « Bonne nouvelle ! Vous avez quartier libre comme les adultes le week-end. » il s'assit sur le bas du lit de Yann, qui rampa jusqu'à lui, Miiky, au lit d'en face, fit pareil. « Regarder ! Le samedi, y'a une rediffusion, de tous les matchs de la semaine, donc, au lieu de durer une demi-heure, ça durera deux heures et demi ! »

« Cool ! » firent en chœur les deux petits.

« Végéta pourra regarder avec nous ? » demanda Miiky. Il fit un mouvement d'approbation. « Zarina aussi ? »

« Ah non, pas Zarina ! C'est pas pour les filles et puis… Elle, elle doit aller dormir ! C'est la plus p'tite ! » intervint Yann.

« Hein ? Mais non… Elle est née exactement le même jour que Miiky… »

« Ouais, mais c'est quand même la plus p'tite ! Parce que je suis né le matin et elle, le soir ! J'ai 13h de plus qu'elle ! » expliqua Miiky, fièrement « C'est maman qui m'a dit ça ! » 

Goku éclata de rire. « Bon, allez, il va bientôt être 21h ! Bonne nuit ! » il se leva. Yann et Miiky rentrèrent dans leur lit.

« Bonne nuit, grand-père ! » firent-ils d'une même voix.

&&&&&

Zarina, dans sa chambre, après le départ de son grand-père, commençait à remettre ses vêtements en grommelant.

« Il est hors de question que je me plie à un règlement ! Ca, jamais ! Si grand-père accepte et ben, moi pas ! » répétait-elle en attachant les scratches de ses chaussures. Elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre et regarda aux alentours, pour voir si la voie était libre. En effet, personne dans le couloir, elle n'entendait que Bra parler au téléphone en riant aux éclats. Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre de Yann et Miiky et entra dans la pièce.

« Eh, Psst ! » appela-t-elle en s'approchant du lit de Yann. « Yann ! » elle le secoua. Il se mit à gémir et se tourna.

« Humm… Quoi… ? » fit-il dans un gémissement. « Zarina ! »

« Oui ! Je pars ! Je vais faire une fugue ! » annonça-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

« Quand on fait une fugue, on ne l'annonce pas à tout le monde ! »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

Il souffla de mécontentement « Non ! Moi, je dors ! Et puis, j'ai pas envie de partir ! Pourquoi tu veux fuguer ? »

« Parce que j'aime pas le règlement ! C'est nul ! Ca m'énerve ! Je m'en vais ! » ragea-t-elle.

Il souffla une nouvelle fois. « Ouais, ben, sans moi ! »

Miiky se réveilla à cause de toute l'agitation. Il se redressa. « Qu'est… Qui ? Zarina ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Rien… Rendors-toi… » soupira-t-elle. « Allez, viens avec moi ! » demanda-t-elle encore à Yann se faisant plus suppliante.

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! » Yann se recoucha en tournant dos à la fille de Trunks, qui grogna.

« Bon, très bien ! Je pars toute seule alors ! Bonne vaisselle ! » clôtura-t-elle en sortant.

« Eh, Yann, elle va où ? » demanda le plus jeune des deux cousins en se redressant.

« Elle fugue… ! » répondit-il. Miiky poussa un cri comme si la nouvelle était une catastrophe. « Bah ! T'en fais pas ! Demain, elle sera là, au déjeuner ! Si ça se trouve, Végéta a déjà remarquer qu'elle partait ! Allez, à demain cousin ! »

« A demain. »

&&&&&

Zarina sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'envola dans la ville pas encore tout à fait endormie. Bien vite, elle posa pied au sol et continua à pied.

« Je m'y trouve mieux dans les rues comme ça qu'en volant ! » Elle marchait à grandes enjambées, sûre d'elle, les sourcils froncés, la tête basse, les mains agrippée aux brides de son sac à dos. Elle n'avait que six ans et elle ne pouvait réprimer un sentiment de mauvaise impression, comme si on l'épiait… Elle grogna pour chasser cette idée et continua sa route. Derrière un mur, en effet, une ombre l'observait… Elle traversa sans détourner la tête de ses pieds, mais elle s'arrêta pour regarder la voiture qui fonçait sur elle. Le choc fut inévitable, la voiture la percuta de plein fouet et elle s'étala sur le dos. L'ombre de derrière sourit en la voyant se redresser en se frottant la tête et en grognant encore plus, elle frotta son abdomen de l'autre main. Elle n'avait rien, mais la voiture était carrément encaissée au niveau du pare choc.

« Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! » s'écria Zarina, hors d'elle.

L'homme dans la voiture sortit immédiatement. « Ca va, petite ? »

« Ouais, ça se voit, non ! »

« Rien de casser ? »

« J'ai dis non ! »

L'homme regarda d'un regard halluciné, son pare choc défoncé. Puis, il se tourna vers la petite fille de Végéta. Elle n'avait pas d'objet pouvant défoncé sa voiture de la sorte… Comment une si petite fille avait-elle réussi à amocher une voiture comme ça… Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. « Fau… Faudrait peut-être t'amener à l'hôpital ? T'es peut-être blessée »

« Je vous dis que je vais bien ! »

L'ombre de derrière voulu intervenir quand quelque chose attira son attention: Végéta arrivant en volant vers la voiture. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour continuer à pied quand il remarqua sa petite fille dans les fards de l'automobile de l'homme.

« Zarina ! » lança-t-il dans sa direction. Elle l'aperçut et souffla en frappant du pied.

« Vous avez vu ? Par votre stupide bagnole, je suis repérée ! » râla-t-elle, les bras croisés.

Végéta arriva en face d'elle et empoigna son bras sans faire attention à l'humain. « Allez, on rentre ! » elle protesta en refusant de le suivre.

« Non, grand-père, je veux pas ! Je veux pas rentrer dans cette maison de fous ! »

Le saiyen soupira.

« Heu… Excusez-moi, vous êtes son grand-père ? » demanda l'homme de la voiture. Végéta redressa la tête vers lui.

« Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle m'a appelé ! Alors, à votre avis ? Oui, je suis son grand-père ! » répondit-il, désagréable.

« Vous… Vous avez fait combien de lifting ? »

« AUCUN ! » hurla presque le prince des saiyens, exaspéré des propos du terrien. Il tira Zarina plus fort pour qu'elle le suive.

« Eh, oh ! Attendez une minute ! La petite s'est fait rentré par une voiture, elle doit quand même voir un médecin ! Et… Et puis, faut faire un constat ! Vous avez vu l'état de ma voiture ! »

Végéta s'arrêta, décidément, ils ne s'habitueraient jamais aux humains en général ! Un constat… Il regarda la voiture. « Et alors ? Elle est très bien cette voiture ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui reprocher ? »

« Mais rien ! Mais là, regardez ! La où la gamine a été heurtée ! » s'entêta l'homme. Le prince des saiyens regarda.

« Oui ! Y'a le pare choc qui est un peu défoncé, mais, on va pas en faire un drame ! C'est fragile, hein ! »

« J'exige d'être remboursé ! »

Il soupira encore une fois et sourit cruellement. Il lâcha la main de Zarina, prit un porte feuille qu'il avait dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et donna tous les billets, à l'homme.

« Voilà, pour payer les réparations ! »

« Hein ! Mais, c'est mille fois trop ! »

« Mais non ! C'est pas seulement pour le pare choc, mais aussi pour ça ! » il envoya une boule de feu, qui alla exploser dans la carrosserie latérale de la voiture « Pour ça aussi. » il en envoya une deuxième le coin en bas à gauche du pare-brise. « Et pour vous remerciez de m'avoir éviter de longues recherches après ma petites fille, ceci ! » en partant, il envoya une dernier balle d'énergie dans le pare-brise arrière de l'auto. L'homme regarda le saiyen et sa petite fille partir, terrorisé, en n'osant bien évidemment plus répliquer.

« T'y es pas aller un peu fort… ? » demanda Zarina en se laissant tiré par Végéta. Sans répondre, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Personne, l'homme ne pouvait plus les voir, il s'envola en continuant de tirer sa petite fille. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison.

« Regarder qui je ramène… » fit-il en montrant Zarina en passant dans le couloir devant le salon.

« Eh ! Zarina, pourquoi t'es partie ? » demanda Goku. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, Végéta la tira dans les escaliers. La petite avait la tête basse.

« Tu… Tu vas me punir ?… » demanda-t-elle timidement. Il ne répondit pas et entra dans sa chambre. Il lui demanda d'un geste de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit son pyjama et lui envoya.

« Tiens, enfile ça ! » Elle obéit. Il la regarda s'habiller, les bras croisés. « Couche-toi. » fit-il ensuite. Elle rentra dans ses couvertures.

« Je vais être punie ou pas… ? » répéta-t-elle, en commençant même à sangloter.

« Non, mais si tu continues à pleurer peut-être que si… » fit Végéta en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux et renifla un bon coup. Son grand-père sourit, il était persuadé qu'elle allait avoir cette réaction.

« Zarina, pourquoi t'agis comme ça ? »

« Comment ? »

« Tu n'obéis à rien, ni personne ! A part à moi, pourquoi ? T'es quasiment tout le temps d'accord avec moi ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Parce que… T'as raison »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… Ca ne me satisfait pas ! »

« Parce que toi… Tout le monde te respecte ! Et personne ne t'engueule… »

« Ah ! Celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! Ta grand-mère m'enguirlande à longueur de journée ! »

« Oui, mais tu t'en fous… ! »

« Toi, quand on t'engueule, tu t'en fous ? »

« Non… »

« Ben alors ! »

« Oui, mais Kakarotto… »

« San Goku ! » coupa Végéta. « Ne l'appelle pas Kakarotto, il n'y a que moi qui peut l'appeler comme ça ! Est-ce clair ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… » il s'arrêta et se pencha vers Zarina « C'est une nouvelle règle d'ordre d'intérieur de la Capsule Corporation ! » il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. « Et à propos… La prochaine fois qui te prend l'idée de fuguer… Arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire rentrer dedans par une voiture… » il sortit en fermant la porte.

&&&&&

Le lendemain, tout le monde était là, à l'heure ! Mais le déjeuner était beaucoup moins animé que les autres jours… Comme s'ils étaient punis… Ou comme s'ils n'osaient bouger de peur de se faire sanctionner…

« Bon ! ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! » lâcha soudainement Bulma, comme exténuée. « Vous avez gagner ! »

Miiky se dressa sur sa chaise « On arrête le règlement ? YOUPI ! » il se rassit et se mit à manger goulûment bien vite suivit par Yann et Goku. En tout bon membre de sa famille, Pan suivit les saiyens dans « l'attaque à la bouffe »… Pour enfin être imiter par Végéta et Zarina.

« Eh, oh ! Stop, on a pas fini ! » s'interposa Chichi. Ils s'arrêtèrent de manger, coupés par la voix assez stridente de Chichi. « On a pas dit qu'on annulait TOUT le règlement ! ». Tous soupirèrent.

« Faudra faire la vaisselle ? » demanda tristement Miiky en regardant ses trois plats empilés en face de lui.

« Non ! J'ai enclencher les robots ménagers ! » apprit la femme de Végéta.

« Youpi ! » firent en chœur les deux cousins.

« Et les accès des autres salles de la maison seront autorisée d'accès pendant mes repas. » continua Bulma « Mais ! Mais… Mais, mais, mais… On ne quitte pas la table avant au moins 20 minutes ! »

« Pas de problème! » répliquèrent-on tous ensemble comme d'un commun accord avant de recommencer à manger.

&&&&&

Le soir, à l'entraînement, Miiky et Yann essayaient la danse de la fusion, ils étaient encore moins doués que Goten et Trunks à leurs débuts… Ils s'entraînaient à faire les mouvement, sur le devant de la société. Ils refirent les mouvement pour la énième fois…

« Fu-sion ! » firent-ils en chœur ! Hélas, Miiky perdit l'équilibre et s'étala au sol.

« Ca va ? » demanda Yann.

« Oui… Allez, on recommence ! » répondit-il. Son cousin, toujours dans la position finale de la danse s'arrêta net quand il vit une paire de jambes musclées devant ses yeux. Avec Miiky, ils redressèrent la tête et furent très surpris.

« Salut… » lâcha doucement la personne devant eux. « C'est bien ici, la… Capsule Corporation… ? »

« Oui… » répondit Yann. « Vous êtes qui ? »

« Vous ressemblez à notre grand-père… » ajouta Miiky.

Bardock eut un petit sourire, les bras toujours croisés « Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »

« Moi, je m'appelle Miiky ! » lâcha gaiement le petit frère de Pan en se redressant. Yann lui donna un coup de coude, lui signifiant qu'il ne fallait pas se dévoiler à n'importe qui. « Et pourquoi vous vous faites passer pour mon grand-père, d'abord ? » demanda Miiky, essayant de se faire menaçant, conscient de l'erreur qu'il avait faite en disant son nom.

« Et vous avez la même tenue que Végéta à donner à mon père… » fit Yann, plus calme en observant Bardock.

« Végéta ? » répéta-t-il. « Je peux le voir ? »

« Si vous voulez… » il se mit à avancer vers le bâtiment, suivis par son arrière-grand-père. Miiky les suivit, en croisant les bras, en essayant d'imiter Bardock.

Les deux petits coururent dans la maison pour accéder à la deuxième partie, il rentrèrent dans la salle de gravité où s'entraînait Pan, Végéta, Goku et Zarina.

« Végéta ! Y'a quelqu'un qui veut de voir ! » fit Miiky.

Il échangea un regard avec sa petite fille. « Ce serait l'humain qui vient chercher son constat… ? Je vais lui en donner un, moi, de constat ! » il s'avança vers le cadre de la porte.

« Il ressemble pas un humain… normal… » répondit Yann, sérieusement quand Végéta passa devant lui. Le saiyen le regarda.

« Il ressemble à grand-père. » ajouta Miiky. Vegeta le regarda à son tour, les sourcils froncés, puis revint sur Yann en soupirant.

« Ca ne peut être que ton père ! S'il ressemble à Kakarotto ! » lança le prince en sous-entendant Goten.

« Non ! Je reconnais quand même bien mon père ! Et là, c'est pas lui ! » assura Yann.

Végéta soupira une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de Yann et Miiky. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où les petits avaient laissé Bardock, qui était au milieu de la pièce et qui regardait partout autour de lui. Le prince des saiyens se figea et le général en fit de même. Végéta avait carrément les yeux exorbités ! Comment pouvait-il être ici… ? Quand soudain… Il grogna en continuant de regarder Bardock.

« Ils ont tout compris de travers, ces imbéciles… ! Ou bien, c'est Kakarotto qui s'est planté dans les explications ! Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas… ! » marmonna-t-il.

« Bonjour Végéta, surpris de me voir ? » demanda Bardock.

Le visage de l'autre se ferma. « Hostile ou pacifique… ? » demanda-t-il assez froidement.

« Il vient du pacifique ? » demanda naïvement Miiky. « Y'a une mer qui s'appelle Hostile ? Je la connais pas… »

Végéta fut exaspéré. « Miiky, tu ne connais aucune mer à part le Pacifique ! Et non, il n'y aucune mer qui s'appelle Hostile ! » (1)

« Ahhh… Tu sais c'est qui le monsieur ? »

« Ah ! Rentrer dans la salle de gravité, vous m'énervez ! » répliqua le prince des saiyens, nerveusement. « Allez ! » s'impatienta-t-il. Yann tourna les talon et partit vers la salle de gravité en tirant Miiky qui regardait toujours Végéta d'un air hébété.

« Eh ! Attends, pourquoi il a une queue de singe qui lui sert de ceinture ? ». Yann grogna et tira une bonne fois pour toute Miiky vers lui et la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Assieds-toi. » invita Végéta en s'asseyant. Lentement, Bardock s'assit en face de lui. « Qui t'a ressuscité ? »

« J'sais pas… Un namek… » répondit-il, évasif.

« Dendé… »

« Depuis quand prends-tu le temps d'expliquer des choses à des gens 'inférieur' comme moi ou les deux petits ? Et depuis quand me permets-tu de te tutoyer ? »

Il prenait conscience de ce que Trunks lui avait dit de son père, qu'il n'était plus vraiment comme avant… Végéta s'en rendait compte et y'a rien à faire, ça le dérangeait qu'il le remarque…

« Depuis quand ai-je envie de répondre à tes questions ? »

Bardock sourit. « Tu es toujours le même, en ayant changer… » il eut un silence, Végéta ne répliqua pas en continuant de le regarder, il n'osait pas poser de question… Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise qu'il avait changé ! Surtout par un saiyen, pareil que lui ! « J'ai rencontré ton fils et mes petits-fils ! J'espère que tu es fier de Trunks ! » continua Bardock.

Le prince des saiyens hocha une fois la tête. « Oui… Mais, je leur avait expliqué un plan pour les sauver et ils ont tout pigé de traviole ! »

« Non… C'est eux qui m'ont envoyé ici… Et ils n'ont pas compris de travers ! »

« T'as quand même pas profiter de leur naïveté pour te faire ressusciter ? » sortit Végéta, sentant la colère monté en lui.

« Non ! Rassure-toi ! Je ne vais pas coloniser la terre à moi tout seul, Végéta ! Seulement, sache que rien ne se passera dans l'au-delà, mais ici ! »

« Et comment sais-tu ça ? Pouvoir sensorielle, sans doute ? » demanda le prince sarcastique.

« Si on veut… On peut appeler ça comme ça… En tout cas, fais-moi confiance ! » Végéta haussa les sourcils et les épaules, il se leva et ouvrit la frigo derrière. « Tu n'as plus ta queue ? »

L'autre tourna la tête vers lui et eu un petit sourire « Ca se voit, non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On me la coupée lors d'un combat ! »

« Et elle ne repousse pas ? Elle devrait pourtant ! »

« Je sais ! Mais depuis que je suis super saiyen, elle ne repousse plus ! » et il gloussa en voyant la mine très étonnée de Bardock.

« Tu es le… ? » commença-t-il quand Végéta se rassit. Il ouvrit sa canette.

« Oui, je le suis… Et nous sommes cinq à ce jour à l'être… Enfin… Plutôt… Deux… Maintenant que les demi-sang sont morts ! Eh oui ! Il n'y a pas _que_ le guerrier millénaire qui est super saiyen ! »

« Donc… Il y a toi, Gohan, Goten, Trunks et… Mon fils »

« Exact ! Tu veux le voir ? »

« Qui ? »

« Kakarotto ! »

« Ah… Non, pas tout de suite… Qui étaient les deux enfants qui ont été t'appeler… ? » demanda-t-il, en se doutant un peu de la réponse.

« Tiens-toi bien, tes arrière-petits-fils ! Et tu es plus jeune que leur grand-père ! »

« Huh… Et y'en a combien comme ça de rejeton ? »

« Tu as trois arrière-petits-enfants, Miiky, Yann et une fille, Pan. »

« Tu les supportes comment ? » demanda Bardock, subjugué. Végéta haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'habitues… J'ai commencé à m'habituer avec Gohan, petit… Au début, je lui foutais des baffes mais ça sert à rien… Des fontaines, ces humains ! Puis, vint le tour de Trunks… Lui, il chiale pas… Il râle et il parle ! Il sait très bien que j'en ai rien à faire mais il parle quand même ! Alors, j'ai trouvé le truc ! Maintenant, je les frappe plus ! Je leur réponds ! » Bardock le regardait, amusé. « Ou pas… Parce que les frapper, ça les fait parler encore plus… Le pire, c'est Miiky… Quand il commence… Il ne s'arrête plus ! »

« Mais, j'ai l'impression que tu as attrapé le virus… » fit le père de Goku, en l'arrêtant

Végéta fronça les sourcils « Je t'explique ! Parce que ici, c'est pas comme sur Végéta ! Et si je te surprend à lever la main sur une seule personne vivant sous ce toit, tu rentres en enfer ! » fit-il froidement. « Fait ou pas fait exprès ! »

La porte derrière, s'ouvrit et Miiky entra et se dirigea directement vers Végéta.

« Regarde, t'as vu ? » fit-il en montrant son poignet avec une montre dessus.

« Oui, c'est une montre, Miiky » répondit le père de Bra.

« Je sais ! C'est maman qui me l'a donné ! Elle est jolie hein ! » il sourit puis se tourna vers Bardock et montra le cadre de la montre « T'as vu ? » fit-il encore avant de se retourner vers Végéta. « C'est quelle heure ? »

« Attends… Tu as une montre et tu sais pas lire l'heure ? » Miiky hocha la tête négativement et l'autre soupira en roulant les yeux.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Pas maintenant… »

« S'il te plaît… » supplia-t-il. « 'veut faire une surprise à maman… »

Végéta leva le bras en roulant les yeux, Miiky poussa un petit cri de joie et sauta sur ses genoux. « Bon… Y'a trois aiguilles… » commença-t-il les explications.

« Ouais, dont une qui bouge tout le temps ! »

« Ouais, mais celle-là, tu t'en occupe pas ! »

« Ok ! »

« Là, il est… 17h09… »

« Oh ! Comment t'as trouvé ça ? »

« C'est pas compliquer… » il se mit à explique comment lire l'heure à Miiky qui semblait hyper-intéressé.

« Ahh ! J'ai compris ! Change l'heure ! » fit Miiky. « Pour faire des exercices ! Maman, elle dit qui faut faire des exercices sinon, ça sert à rien ! » il retira sa montre et lui donna. Végéta changea l'heure en soupirant, Miiky regardait le cadran curieusement, le prince saiyens recula un peu.

« Mais… Arrête ! Tu triches ! » Miiky rit un peu, puis Végéta lui tendit sa montre. « Voilà… Quelle heure ? »

« Heu… 8h… 08… ? » Son professeur hocha la tête négativement. « Ah non ! 41 ! »

« Voilà… Allez, descend maintenant ! » Miiky obéit en souriant et en regardant sa montre. « Eh ! Remet l'heure juste ! » Végéta faillit s'effondrer et prit la montre et commença à la remettre juste. Il le lui rendit.

« Merci » fit-il en chantonnant. « Maintenant, je t'embêterais plus ! »

« De rien… Et j'espère bien… » imita Végéta.

Miiky, en souriant, alla vers Bardock. « C'est vrai que t'es mon… Arrière-grand-père ? »

Bardock fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête.

« Miiky ! » rugit Végéta « T'as entendu notre discussion ! »

« Ouais ! Grand-père m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer, mon entraînement était fini… » il se retourna vers le grand-père de notre père. « Comment ça se fait que t'es pas vieux ? Parce que j'ai un copain à l'école, eh ben, il a toujours son arrière-grand-père, mais seulement, il est tout vieux et il bouge presque plus ! » avant que Bardock ne puisse répondre, le petit remarqua sa queue « Oh ! Vous avez une queue ? Mon papa aussi il avait une queue quand il était petit, mais on lui a coupé ! »

Bardock redressa la tête vers Végéta. « Et eux, ils en avaient à leur naissance ? »

« Oui… Mais, une petite, très fragile ! Tellement fragile qu'elles tombaient presque toute seule ! Ils ont trop peu de sang saiyen en eux pour en avoir une en bonne santé je crois… »

« Pourquoi t'es jeune alors ? » redemanda Miiky. Bardock tourna la tête vers lui et soupira.

« Pour te faire parler ! » répondit-il, assommé par les questions de son arrière-petit-fils.

« Ah bon ? Toi aussi t'aime bien quand je parle ? Mon papa, il aime bien quand je parle ! Parce que lui aussi, il parlait quand il était petit et même que Végéta et ben, il le frappait pour qu'il se taise ! »

Bardock soupira lourdement et s'appuya sur la table, à moitié découragé…

« Réponds-lui, c'est dans ton intérêt, t'en aura pour la nuit… Miiky est têtu ! Comme tout bon saiyen qui se respecte ! »

L'arrière-grand-père le regarda d'un air comme qui dirait méprisant, puis se retourna vers le petit.

« Parce que j'étais mort ! » répondit-il enfin.

« Ah bon ? Mon papa aussi il est mort ! Pourquoi il peut pas revivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ! » répondit sincèrement Bardock.

Miiky baissa la tête « Il me manque à moi… »

Bardock se sentit mal à l'aise quand Miiky se mit à sangloter puis à pleurer.

« C'est pas une fontaine… Mais un véritable torrent ! » grogna-t-il.

« Miiky ! Arrête de pleurer ! » soupira Végéta. « On ne saurait rien faire ! »

Miiky s'approcha de lui. « Pourquoi ? Toi, t'es bien mort plein de fois et pourtant tu vis toujours ! »

« Oui, mais… J'ai eu de la chance ! »

« Grand-père aussi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Pourquoi il en a pas mon papa ? »

« Mais… Pour une fois que ton père n'a pas de chance, on va pas s'en plaindre ! Alors, arrête ! »

Miiky renifla. « Je peux avoir un mouchoir… ? »

Végéta se tourna et tira un mouchoir de la boite et le lui donna, celui-ci se moucha bruyamment. « Elle est où ta mère ? »

« 'sais pas… »

« Elle est ici, sa mère ! » ragea Videl en entrant dans la cuisine, elle souleva son fils dans ses bras et fusilla le grand-père de Zarina des yeux.

« Quoi, Videl ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait pleurer ! »

« Mouais… » marmonna-t-elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Bardock. « Et ça… C'est… ? »

« Bardock, le père de San Goku ! Ton… 'beau grand-père' C'est une idée de ton mari, de son très cher frère et de Trunks… »

« Et quoi, c'est pas une bonne idée ? »

Végéta haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je ne comprendrais jamais leurs raisonnements… »

Videl soupira, elle non plus ne comprenait pas les raisonnements de son mari…

« Dites… Si je vous prend à m'appeler "grand-père" ou pire "arrière-grand-père", vous verrez ce qui vous arrivera ! » menaça Bardock, irrité.

« Non mais, ça va hein ! Pas besoin de vous énervez comme ça ! » s'énerva Videl à son tour.

« Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça ! » cria le saiyen.

« JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX, JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ET QUE VOUS SOYEZ LE GRAND-PERE DE MON MARI OU NON, VOUS DEVREZ VIVRE EN **MA **COMPAGNIE ET EN COMPAGNIE DES HUMAINES VIVANT DANS CETTE MAISON ! »

Bardock se rassit, consterné par ce cri… Il croisa les bras et grogna en fusillant la femme du regard qui partit avec Miiky. Végéta eut un petit sourire en voyant sa mine stupide.

« Les hommes humains sont de véritables mauviettes mais les femmes… » commença-t-il, arrêté par un hurlement venant de l'étage.

« PAPA ! »

Le prince des saiyens s'abattit la face contre la table, reconnaissant la voix, il entendit quelqu'un descendre bruyamment les escaliers et Bra fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle alla directement vers son père et lui tendit ce qu'elle avait en main.

« C'est un fil… » fit Végéta, rien que pour ennuyer encore plus sa fille, rouge de rage.

« Je sais ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! Oui, c'est un fil ! Je dirais même un fil ARRACHE ! » son père la regardait, impassible. « Et tu sais d'où il vient ce fil ? Du téléphone ! » et elle montra le téléphone qui était dans son autre main. Végéta dut se retenir pour ne pas rire, il s'appuya la tête dans sa main.

« Oui, et alors ? On doit t'appeler peut-être ?… »

« Oui ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai arraché ce fil ! »

« Non, c'est Pan ! Elle a dut se trébucher dedans ! Maladroite comme elle est ! Répare ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« Ah ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à réparer les fils de téléphone ? Demande à ta mère ! »

Bra soupira. « Je le sentais que tu n'allais m'apporter aucune aide, papa… Au moins, j'aurais essayé… »

« Rhum… Bra… » fit Végéta en montrant Bardock d'un coup de menton. Elle se tourna vite

« Ah ! Salut ! Vous êtes un copain de mon père ? tant mieux ! Bon, papa, je vais voir maman, à plus ! » et elle quitta la pièce.

« Bra, ma fille ! » sortit Végéta sentant les interrogations de Bardock. « Il y a un surplus de femme ici… »

« T'as combien de gosses, Végéta ? »

« Deux ! Et une petite fille ! »

« Tu verras le pétillant de tes yeux quand tu dis ça… » se moqua l'ancien général

« Sans commentaire !… » grogna Végéta.

&&&&&

La porte de derrière s'ouvrit et Pan sortit en compagnie de Zarina, de son cousin Yann et de son grand-père.

« Bon, Végéta, reviens parce que moi, j'en peux plus ! Ils attaquent tous en même temps ! Entre Zarina qui m'envoie des mini balles d'énergies, Yann qui m'envoie un kamékaméha et Pan qui m'assomme, j'en sors plus ! » fit-il, essoufflé. Pan lui frotta le dos en riant. Yann serra la main de Goku un peu plus fort, celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Le petit fit un signe de tête vers Bardock. Il regarda et écarquilla les yeux. Le général regarda son fils de haut en bas, encore surpris de son entrée. Et il soupira.

« Kakarotto… Voici ton père… Bardock. » annonça Végéta. Goku tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

« Tu… Tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il était mort… ? » fit-il, naïvement. Les deux autres saiyens se frappèrent la tête contre la table, d'exaspération.

« Il s'est fait ressusciter imbécile notoire ! » ragea le prince.

« Ahhh… »

« C'est notre arrière-grand-père ! » s'exclama Pan avec Yann.

« Oui ! Mais je vous interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! » ragea Bardock en frappant son poing contre la table.

« Bon… Alors, comment on doit t'appeler ? » demanda Pan. Il haussa les épaules.

« A.G.P. ? Ca va ? » demanda Yann. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Papa ? … J'ai le droit de t'appeler papa ? » demanda Goku en se pointant. Bardock hocha la tête. « T'as perdu ta langue ? »

« Mais non ! » grogna-t-il encore. « T'as fini de poser ces questions idiotes ? »

Il fit un signe de paix, demandant par la même occasion à son père de se calmer un peu.Pan alla vers lui en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Pan. » s'annonça-t-elle amicalement. Il la regarda, les bras croisés. Puis, après réflexion, il lui rendit son sourire(beaucoup plus froid que le sien…) et lui serra la main.

« Toi, je parie que tu es la fille de Gohan. »

« Exact, je suis bien sa fille ! Comment as-tu deviné ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

« Non… Mais, t'as le même sourire que lui »

« Ah bon ? Merci… ! »

D'un côté, il l'intimidait et d'un autre, elle avait confiance… Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard disant qu'on pouvait lui être familier, mais quelque chose d'autre disais qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin… Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle rencontrerait son arrière-grand-père, elle l'aurait pas cru !

&&&&&

Le soir, il avait fait connaissance avec tout le monde. Et on pouvait sentir qu'il était un peu tendu… Il n'avait plus l'habitude de toute cette agitation…

« Chichi… » supplia Goku en regardant sa femme mélanger la pâte pour le dessert. « Je peux en avoir un peu… J'ai faim… Et puis, t'as besoin d'un goûteur… »

« Quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr que non que tu ne peux pas goûter ! Et quand il sera cuit, je veux que tu en laisses un peu pour ton père ! Je veux qu'il goûtte à la bonne cuisine terrienne ! » elle glissa le gâteau, dans le four, régla le thermostat, enleva ses gants, les déposa et s'assit enfin à sa place pour manger.

« Qui en veut encore ? » demanda Videl en se levant. Goku et Miiky furent les premiers à lever leur assiette, Végéta fit pareil avec Pan, Yann et Zarina. Elle servit tout le monde de bonnes grosses crevettes roses, elle s'approcha de Bardock. « Et vous ? Vous en voulez ? ». Il la regarda, puis regarda son assiette. « Je prends ça pour un oui… ». Quand elle lui mit la nourriture dans l'assiette, il ne ronchonna pas, elle avait visé juste. Quand il allait s'emparer d'une crevette, un fruit de mer de cette espère maintenant par deux petites mains se posèrent devant lui.

« Dis… Tu veux bien me la décortiquer, j'y arrive pas » fit Miiky. Bardock le regarda, puis regarda l'animal, puis Végéta qui en décortiquait une au-dessus de l'assiette d'à côté.

« Zarina ! Viens ! Je décortique pas pour le plaisir, moi ! Dépêche-toi, ou je les mange moi-même, tes bestioles ! » fit-il. Sa petite fille cavala vers sa chaise et s'assit, elle commença à compter le contenu de son assiette.

« 1, 2, 3, 4… Ca va, c'est bon, t'en a pas piqué… ! » répliqua-t-elle en prenant ses baguettes. Ils se firent une grimace avant de recommencer à manger chacun dans leur plat. Bardock grimaça, Végéta avait vraiment changé ! Avant, il ne le voyait pas souvent, mais, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ou il humiliait ses gardes.

« Tu le fais ou pas… ? » répéta Miiky en voyant que son arrière-grand-père ne bougeait pas.

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à décortiquer des bestioles comme ça… ? » demanda-t-il à moitié-dégoûté.

Mon petit frère se recula. Sa soeur lui prit ses crevettes. « Donne Miiky, laisse ton A.G.P. tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il a pas la tête à ça… »

Végéta redressa la tête vers le général, avec un air ironique. « On appelle ça des crevettes sur terre… » et il en mit une dans sa bouche.

&&&&&

Le soir, tout le monde monta se coucher, seul les trois saiyens restèrent en bas.

« Bon… » commença Goku en baillant « Papa, dépêche-toi, je suis fatigué… »

Bardock le regarda et soupira, consterné. Il tourna la tête vers Végéta et commença « Je voudrais savoir… Comment avez-vous réussi à vous faire tuer par des humains… ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il parlait à des idiots

« Tu sais, quand le cœur ne bat plus… On est mort… » répondit Végéta, sur le même ton que lui.

« Comment ? » répéta A.G.P.

« On nous a planter un couteau dans le dos ! » répondit son fils.

« Quel genre de couteau ? Un couteau_ humain _? »

« Ouais… Un couteau de cuisine ! Un couteau à viande, je crois… » il regarda le prince des saiyens pour qu'il confirme ses dires.

« Ouais, c'était bien ça… Un couteau à viande. »

« Vous en avez un ? Là, sous la main ? »

« Heu… Oui. » répliqua Goku en cherchant dans les tiroirs. « Ah ! Voilà ! » il le donna à son père, c'était un couteau à viande tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Bardock regarda le couteau, puis, il approcha la lame scintillante de la peau et se coupa la paume de la main, calmement, et il ne ronchonna pas du tout quand le sang se mit à couler. Les deux autres se demandaient ce qu'il faisait, Végéta fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne changea pas d'expression, Goku, lui, avait carrément les yeux exorbités… Il pensait qu'il devait avoir horriblement mal et pourtant Bardock ne montrait aucun signe qui le prouvait… Il dressa le couteau sur toute sa longueur, un peu de sang, resté sur la lame, coula sur le manche.

« C'est avec ça… ? » redemanda-t-il. Ils hochèrent la tête pour confirmer. « Vous vous foutez de moi ?… Ca… C'est pas une lame… ! C'est un jouet pour bébé ! »

« Quand… Ce 'jouet pour bébé' se retrouve dans ta poitrine, tu arrêtes de rire ! » fit Végéta.

Bardock éclata d'un rire mauvais. Végéta fronça les sourcils et grogna. « Je n'aime pas trop qu'on se moque de moi ! » fit-il en frappant le table de son poing. Le général arrêta et le fixa. « Ahh… Végéta… Tu veux que je me plante cette lame dans la poitrine pour voir ? » il retira son armure.

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? » demanda Goku, anxieux.

« En plein cœur… » fit-il en continuant de fixer le prince… Et il s'enfonça le couteau dans la poitrine à l'endroit exacte où se trouve l'organe vital, il ne put empêcher une grimace déformant son visage et un gémissement de douleur. Son fils se leva d'un bond en faisant tomber sa chaise. Végéta se redressa plus lentement, légèrement tremblant.

« T'ES MALADE ! TU VEUX CREVE OU QUOI ? » s'exclama-t-il en serrant les poings.

« Ca… ça va ? » demanda Goku, tremblant, lui aussi.

« Eh… Relax… Je vais parfaitement bien… » fit Bardock, comme essoufflé. Il retira le poignard de sa poitrine. « Vous voyez… Tout va bien… Cette lame est trop petite pour atteindre le cœur ! Et même si elle y arrivait, elle est trop lisse pour entailler l'organe et ainsi tuer tout le corps… Et vous m'avez bien dit que vous étiez morts sur le coup ? Même si le couteau aurait blessé le cœur, il aurait fallut un certain temps avant que tout le corps soit atteint !… »

« En attendant, t'es taré ! Et si t'aurais eu tord hein… ? » répliqua Végéta entre ses dents.

« Je serais mort et alors ?… » il cracha du sang.

« Espèce d'abruti… ! » il se tourna vers Goku. « Kakarotto, ne reste pas planter là ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Va chercher un senzu ! Tu vois bien que ça va mal ! » ordonna-t-il.

« Ah ! Oui ! » il porta deux doigts à son front et se téléporta. 

Après que Karine lui ai expliqué qu'il avait tout vu, il lui donna un senzu et Kakarotto repartit. Il tendit le senzu à Végéta qui le porta à la bouche de Bardock.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? » gémit ce dernier.

« T'occupe ! Avale ! » ordonna Végéta. Bardock, qui avait les yeux pressés, les rouvrit en ne sentant plus aucune douleur après avoir avaler le haricot.

« Comment… ? » se demanda-t-il.

« Le miracle des senzus ! » ironisa Goku.

« Mais… On s'est quand même bien fait tué… » fit Végéta en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise redevenant neutre et impassible comme à son habitude.

« La nuit porte conseil Végéta… » fit Pan en faisait irruption dans la pièce.

« Pan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas encore couchée ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Non ! J'avais soif ! Et puis, je vous ai entendu gueuler, alors, je suis descendue… » expliqua-t-elle en prenant à boire au frigo. Quand elle se retourna, Végéta se dirigeait vivement vers les escaliers, comme frustré. Bardock le regarda partir en rajustant son armure, d'un air amusé.

« Ben… Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? J'ai quand même le droit de boire de l'eau… Même à deux heures du matin si je veux… » dit-elle bêtement, à moitié endormie.

« J'adore le voir comme ça… » fit Bardock et il se tourna vers son fils qui avait l'air étonné et tout aussi endormi que sa petite-fille. « Il est toujours aussi irritable… Kakarotto, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Il hocha la tête sans les soulever hors de ses bras croisés appuyés sur la table. Son père soupira lourdement. « T'étais encore moins idiot bébé… ». Goku leva les sourcils, puis se leva complètement.

« Bonne nuit, je suis mort de fatigue… » fit-il. Il grimpa les escaliers lourdement. Son père hocha tristement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Est-ce vrai qu'il est aussi fort qu'on le dit… ? » demanda-t-il. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce à part lui et Pan, elle en conclu donc qu'il lui parlait.

« Oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Quand Gohan et Goten me parlaient de lui, je croyais trouver autre que chose que… Ca! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'assit à table avec lui. « Oh, tu sais, il n'est jamais de mauvaise humeur !… Et… » elle s'arrêta quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu me penses toujours de mauvaise humeur ? » fit-il, distant, voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas.

« Quoi ? Ah, mais non ! Pas du tout !… » elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, il avait le visage sombre… Triste, c'était la première fois qu'elle percevait ce sentiment sur le visage d'un saiyen… Un saiyen neurasthénique !… Mais bon, elle le comprenait, ça devait être dur pour lui… Se faire traiter de fou, puis de traître et puis passer cinquante ans en enfer !… « Viens… Je vais te montrer ta chambre. » finit-elle par dire.

Il la regarda encore se lever. Sans se retourner, elle avança vers les escaliers et commenca à les grimper. Il ne la suivait pas… Elle soupira: elle s'était trompée…_ "Je croyais qu'il me considérait comme une des siens, mais j'étais juste une « cabine de renseignement »"_… Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêta à la franchir quand :

« Je rêve ou tu me conduis dans ta chambre ? » fit Bardock en la voyant pénétrer dans sa chambre. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Désolée, je croyais que tu ne me suivrais pas… »

« J'allais quand même pas resté toute la nuit dans cette cuisine ! » rétorqua-t-il avec un air de reproche.

« Oui, désolée… »

« Les humains et leurs excuses… Mais j'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses… ! » Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne l'engueulait pas, il était tout calme, en effet, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire qu'on lui dise pardon ou pas…

« Contrairement à Végéta et à toutes les personnes ayant du sang royal, je me fiche de toutes excuses qu'on pourrait me faire ! »

Ignorant sa réplique, elle lui montra la chambre d'amis principal.

« Voilà… C'est un peu plus petit que les autres chambres, mais bon… » elle leva les yeux vers lui, il ne l'écoutait sûrement pas. Il regarda la petite chambre, un lit simple d'adulte, une petite table, avec une lampe de chevet, une fenêtre ouvrant sur un petit balcon, une armoire de bois, simple, sur le côté. Bardock ne faisait sûrement pas attention à tout ça… _"Je suis certaine que Végéta n'avait pas fait attention à la déco quand Bulma lui avait montré où il dormirait pour la première fois…"_ pensa Pan.

Il y avait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain dans le mur en face du lit, elle me dirigeai vers celle-ci, ouvrit la porte, puis alluma la lumière, tout était en ordre et tout était tout propre.

« Ma grand-mère est passée… » fit-elle, en riant. « A.G.P. ? » il tourna vite la tête vers elle. « On peut t'appeler comme ça ? » il haussa les épaules. « C'est oui ou non, ça ? » fit-elle commençant à être agacée par ce silence.

Il soupira, puis parla enfin, en articulant. « Oui, Pan ! » Elle soupira: _"Ces saiyens… Tous les mêmes ! Enfin… Il est pareil que Végéta, parce que j'en connais pas d'autres saiyens purs ! A part grand-père… Mais lui, c'est… L'exception !"  
_  
« Il y a une serviettes, un savon et un pyjama, enfin, tout ce qui faut… Certainement à grand-père ! Enfin, tu verras, hein ! » dit-elle en sachant qu'il se fichait pas mal du contenu de la salle de bain. Ensuite, elle sortit.en lançant un « Bonne nuit !… », il se retourna, les bras toujours croisés. Il lui fit un signe de tête et quelque chose ressemblant à un sourire saiyen, mais un sourire quand même. Une fois sortie, elle ne pouvait qu'être contente ! Il lui avait parlé ! Et l'avait prise pour autre chose qu'une humaine ! Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle était la fille de Gohan… _"Tant mieux ! Ca veut dire que mon père plaît à Bardock !" _Ahh, elle était vraiment contente !

&&&&&

(1) en plus le pacifique n'est même pas une mer, Vegeta! revise tes cours de géo!


	7. Trois êtres exceptionnels

  
Chapitre 7 :Trois êtres exceptionnels 

Le lendemain, Pan alla frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre d'amis, peut-être pour ne pas le réveiller si jamais il dormait toujours.

« Coucou… » fit-elle doucement. Il émit un petit grognement et tourna la tête vers la porte. Il était couché sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il ne s'était pas changé. « Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules. « Tu viens à l'entraînement du matin avec nous ? » Il la regarda puis haussa les épaules à nouveau. Elle s'en alla car Végéta venait de l'appeler, prétextant qu'elle était encore en retard, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas ! Elle ne l'était même jamais, il était d'une mauvaise foi…

« Arrête un peu de le coller à tout bout de champs, comme ça ! » lui fit-il quand elle fut descendue.

« Je ne le colle pas ! » répliqua-t-elle « Mais je lui ai montré une chambre ! Fallait bien vu que vous ne sembliez pas vouloir de faire… »

« Une chambre, hein… ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il a dormi ? C'est la chose pour laquelle il m'a fallu le plus de temps à m'habituer… Les humains et leur manie de dormir !… »

« C'est vrai, et tu sembles t'être très bien habituer… » fit Bardock en nous rejoignant. Végéta se contenta juste de le regarder avec quelque part un œil mauvais.

&&&&&

« Grand-père ! » appela Zarina.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es pas attentif ! » elle frappait depuis dix minutes sur ses avant-bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Ohh… tu frappais… ? Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… » répliqua-t-il, faussement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit à frapper plus fort. Bardock regarda du côté de son fils qui s'entraînait avec Yann et Miiky. Pan avait personne… Encore une fois… Tous les matins, c'est comme ça, pas moyen de trouver quelqu'un pour faire un peu d'entraînement et d'échauffement avec elle !…_ "Mais, il y a Bardock ! Il voudrait peut-être bien…" _Elle s'approcha de lui, qui regardait toujours les deux autres saiyens s'entraîner avec les cadets.

« Rhum… A.G.P. excuse-moi de te déranger mais… J'ai… J'ai personne pour m'entraîner… Et c'est pas gaie de se battre contre un ennemi imaginaire. » lui fit-elle, une main derrière le dos et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Comme toujours, il la regarda sans rien dire. « Tu… Tu combattais bien… Sur Végéta ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis général d'une troupe, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! » s'indigna-t-il. Végéta qui avait tendu l'oreille sourit.

« Etait Général, Bardock, maintenant la race est éteinte… » se contenta-t-il de dire. L'arrière-grand-père de Pan serra discrètement les dents et un poing.

« Alors, tu me permets de te montrer ce que je vaux ? » demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras. Comme à chaque fois, il la regarda, mais cette fois, il eut un petit sourire au coin, la contourna et continua d'avancer.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Pan hocha la tête une fois et le suivit. Ils se plaçèrent l'un en face de l'autre, la fille se mit en position de combat alors que, lui, gardait ses bras croisés.

« Tu ne te mets pas en position… ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, c'est pas la peine… Et puis, je fais ce qu'il me plaît de faire… » répondit-il calmement.

Elle se disait qu'il croyait que, comme elle était une fille, il n'avait rien à craindre… Il allait être surpris… Elle courut vers lui à grande vitesse, sauta tête en avant et, à la dernière minute, fit un tour sur elle-même en élançant sa jambe en avant, espérant ainsi lui envoyer son pied dans la figure. Sa cheville fut arrêtée par son bras qu'il avait simplement levé à la verticale, Pan était sidérée ! Pas par le fait qu'il ai paré mon coup, mais même Végéta et Goku bougeaient quand elle faisait cette attaque et lui… Il avait simplement levé le bras.

« Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ou quoi ! » fit-elle.

« Je te prends très au sérieux ! » répondit-il. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il dressa son autre poing et le lui envoya dans la figure avec une force phénoménale ! Pan se retrouva propulsée contre l'immeuble d'en face, après avoir traversé les barrières de la Capsule Corp. et après avoir traversé la rue. Végéta et Goku s'étaient retournés et furent stupéfaits en l'apercevant bien loin de l'autre côté de la rue, gisant à moitié conscience, contre le bâtiment d'en face.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'envoyer valsé comme ça ! » s'énerva Végéta à l'attention de Bardock.

« Elle a demandé à m'affronter… On s'est donc battu ! C'est de sa faute ! » répondit-il après avoir croisé les bras.

« Non ! Elle t'a demandé de s'entraîner avec toi ! »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Mais… Ah ! Quoi qu'il en soit, fallait pas la jeter comme ça ! » termina le prince des saiyens en ne sachant comment expliquer. « Je savais que c'était trop beau pour durer ! Alors je te préviens, c'est ta dernière chance ! » fit-il menaçant.

Pendant ce temps, Goku était venu voir si sa petite-fille allait bien. Ca allait… , mais elle était sonnée et avait un énorme coup à la joue. Goku passa son bras autour de sa nuque, la souleva et la transporta jusqu'à la maison.

« Ca va ? » demanda Bardock, sans se retourner, en la voyant passé. « Je pouvais pas savoir que je ne devais pas frapper comme ça ! Parce que pour moi, me battre, y'a pas cinquante-six façons ! »

« Oui, c'est pas grave… » gémit-elle avec un demi sourire. _"Je crois que ce « Ca va ? » était un peu un pardon en langage saiyen… Enfin… Peut-être que je me trompais… Faudrait que je pense à demander à Végéta… " pensa-t-elle.  
_

&&&&&

Après les cours, en allant rechercher les jeunes avec Bra, Pan fut surprise de trouver, non seulement son grand-père et Tracy, mais aussi Bardock ! Qui s'était changé ! Il portait un T-shirt avec son espèce de pantalon à la mode saiyenne. Goku leur fit de grands signes de la main en les apercevant. Ils pressèrent le pas pour les rejoindre.

« Coucou ! » fit Pan joyeusement.

« Salut ! » lui répondit Goku. « Alors, hum… Voyons voir… Ah oui ! Ca va ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Vous avez bien _travaillé _? Vous avez eu de_ bonnes notes _? Vous avez été gentils ? »

« Ca va… ? Grand-père ? T'as pas de fièvre… ? » demanda Pan, étonnée de ses propos, lui qui ne demandait jamais comment avait été l'école.

« Mais non, j'ai pas de fièvre ! Seulement, c'est Chichi qui m'a dit de dire ça ! Elle m'a dit que je n'avais jamais été un père responsable, et que je devais me rattraper… Alors, elle m'a dit de venir vous rechercher avec Tracy et de dire ça… »

« Ah bon ? Alors, oui, grand-père, ça va, j'ai passé une bonne journée, j'ai bien travaillé et j'ai été gentille ! »

« Cool ! Je suis un bon grand-père ! » fit-il en dressant un bras, poing serré en l'air et il éclata de rire, Pan le suivit. Elle alla vers A.G.P. qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être heureux d'être là.

« Salut ! C' est sympa d'être venu ! » lui fit-elle en s'appuyant, comme lui, contre la paroi.

« Ouais… » marmonna-t-il en réponse, sans la regarder.

« … Et j'espère bien qu'elle va changer ! » fit une voix criarde venant de l'intérieur de l'école. Végéta apparut, en tenant Zarina par la main, qu'avait-elle fait _encore_ ? Le saiyen s'arrêta et soupira. « Elle a six ans, monsieur ! Et c'est à cet âge-là qu'il faut mieux les élever ! Elle est en âge de comprendre, mais elle n'est pas encore capable de se débrouiller seule ! Alors, si vous ne lui expliquez pas… »

« Oui, oui, je sais ! Je sais ! C'est la cinquantième fois que vous me le répétez en dix minutes ! » se lassa Végéta.

« Aujourd'hui, elle casse le nez à un camarade, que fera-t-elle demain ? Elle tuera des gens… »

« … Oui et elle commencera par toi… » marmonna Végéta. « Zarina ne tuera personne ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous entendre jacasser ! »

« Bon… Vous avez compris, j'espère ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas… » répliqua hypocritement le prince. Et il ferma le portail de l'école. Il souffla bruyamment et se tourna vers nous et plus particulièrement vers Tracy. « Tracy… Fait moi plaisir… Dépêche-toi quand on te convoque ! Parce que j'en ai MARRE de cette folle ! Qui lui sert d'institutrice ! Et c'est TA fille, pas la mienne ! » il tendit le bras, sa main tenant celle de Zarina, signifiant que Tracy devait prendre sa fille, qui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes. Elle la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement.

« Eh ben, ma chérie… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est lui qui m'a énervée ! Il m'a dit que j'étais une petite idiote prétentieuse, mais qu'en fait, je valais rien ! Ouais, c'est ça, que je valais rien, en attendant, il a le nez cassé par une de mes droites, ce tocard ! »

« Mais, Zarina, tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'on te dit ! » s'emporta Végéta en approchant d'elle. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Parce que moi je l'aurais fait sans doute ! Mais arrête ! »

« Non ! Je l'ai fait de moi-même ! » se défendit Zarina. Le prince des saiyens soupira, il en avait marre d'être deux…

Ils entendîrent des coups sur le portail de l'école, Bra ouvrit la porte et Miiky et Yann sortirent. Le petit frère de Pan repéra vite Zarina et alla vers elle.

« Waw ! Le garçon, il saigne de partout ! Tu l'as bien arrangé ! » fit-il.

« Je l'ai frappé qu'au nez ! »

« Ben ouais, mais y'a quand même du sang partout ! On aurait dit Yann après s'être battu contre toi ! »

Yann se figea à la réplique de son cousin, il n'était pas entièrement d'accord… Ok, Zarina l'avait battu, mais elle avait été tout aussi arrangée que lui !

« Tiens… En parlant de combat, Zarina, je veux ma revanche ! » fit-il en croisant les bras.

« Quand tu veux ! Je peux t'humilier quand tu veux ! » répliqua-t-elle, vaniteuse.

« Avec les nouvelles techniques que m'a apprises mon père, t'es fichue ! »

« C'est ce qu'on verra… » maugréa Zarina en enfuyant sa figure dans l'épaule de sa mère.

Miiky vit Pan avec Bardock, se yeux s'illuminèrent et il se dirigea vers eux.

« Ohh, A.G.P., t'es venu ! »

« Comme tu vois… » soupira-t-il en croisant les bras.

« C'est gentil de ta part ! »

« On rentre ? J'ai un combat à faire ! » sortit Yann en avançant vers la maison. Bra et Pan le suivirent et Goku les rejoignit vite. Tracy passa sa fille sur les épaules de Végéta, Zarina pleurait toujours un peu d'aileurs.

« Arrête de pleurer ! Bébé ! » lâcha Végéta.

« J'suis pas un bébé ! » siffla Zarina.

« Non, tu as raison, tu es un gros bébé » corrigea son grand-père.

« Non… » pleurnicha-t-elle en frotta son œil de la paume de la main.

« Si, ce sont les bébés qui pleurent ! »

« J'pleure pas ! Je râle… »

« Ben, râle dans ton coin… Bébé. » railla Végéta.

Tracy se mit à rire en entendant le gémissement de mécontentement de sa fille.

Miiky tendit le bras vers son arrière-grand-père, lui demandant de lui prendre la main. Comme toujours, il regarda sa main, sans rien dire, ni sans rien faire. Il allait l'ignorer quand il se souvint d'une parole de Végéta « S'ils te tendent la main, ne les repousse pas, ils pourraient être très déçus ! » Alors il soupira et prit la main de Miiky, qui était en joie, et ils suivirent la marche.

Ils rentrèrent à la Capsule Corp. Pan courut dans sa chambre pour se changer, Miiky la suivit, ainsi que Zarina qui avait enfin cessé ses larmes. Yann allait monter lui aussi, quand sa grand-mère l'appela. 

« Yann ! Attends, on a une surprise pour toi ! » fit-elle. Il s'arrêta et sourit, il adorait les surprises ! Il se précipita vers Chichi et Mady, qui étaient elles aussi très souriantes. Sa mère lui tendit un paquet. Il le prit, il était mou, il le secoua, cherchant à deviner ce que ça pouvait bien être et le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Si tu l'ouvrais plutôt que de le secouer comme ça ? » demanda sa mère, étonnée de le voir secouer son paquet comme ça. Il la regarda et secoua la tête positivement en souriant. Il se mit à arracher le papier d'emballage comme une furie, en arrivant au bienfait, il ne le remarqua pas et jeta la première partie de son cadeau : Le sweet tomba au sol. Il se retourna en jurant. Il courut rechercher la première couche de sa nouvelle tenue de combat. Il revint à la table et découvrit la couche supérieure. Il souleva délicatement le chandail bleu de son papier. On pouvait presque apercevoir ses yeux briller.

« C'est pour moi… ? C'est… C'est vraiment pour moi ? » bafouilla-t-il, troublé.

« Mais oui… » fit Chichi.

« Tout ? Même le pantalon et… Tout ? »

« Mais oui, tout va ensemble ! » assura Mady.

Il ne put contenir sa joie plus longtemps, il sauta en l'air de joie, en poussant un grand cri. « Merci maman, merci grand-mère, je vous adore ! » et il cavala vers les escaliers. « Je vais la mettre ! Zarina va mordre la poussière ! »

&&&&&

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Yann et Zarina étaient en position. La fille, dans son éternel cycliste noir et son débardeur rouge et le garçon dans sa nouvelle tenue de combat, noire et bleue, c'était le même modèle que celui de son père à son âge, elle lui allait très bien. Ils se regardèrent, la fille de Trunks sourit froidement en se mettant en position. Le fils de Goten en fit autant. Il attaqua en premier, contrairement à son oncle, Gohan, et à son grand-père, Yann attaquait toujours en premier. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre, à la dernière seconde, Yann se porta légèrement sur le côté et envoya son pied dans la figure de Zarina, ils firent chacun un saut périlleux pour atterrir au sol, accroupis. La petit fille de Végéta reprit son souffle et s'essuya la lèvre, qui saignait déjà. Quand elle découvrit son sang sur sa main, elle grogna en serrant le poing. L'autre était satisfait, il avait l'avantage !

« Tu crois franchement m'avoir comme ça ? Je suis coriace, tu sais… ? » cracha Zarina.

« Tu parles trop ! » répliqua Yann. Il sauta en l'air et se retrouva vite fait derrière elle, avant qu'elle ne puisse fait un mouvement, il la frappa à la nuque du tranchant de la main et elle glissa au loin.

« C'est de l'entraînement ? » demanda Bardock, amer.

« Non, ça, c'est un combat, tu vois bien qu'ils essayent de se blesser ! » répondit son fils.

« Ah… Et ils ont le droit de se battre ?… »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Et pourquoi vous étiez prêt à me tuer quand j'ai frappé Pan ? »

« Parce que, à ce moment, c'était l'entraînement ! Et il est hors de question de frapper comme lors d'un combat quand l'autre n'est pas prévenu ! »

« Je trouve ça stupide ! »

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça ! Mais, à chaque fois, il y a une question de rivalité ! »

« Rivalité ? »

« Oui… Zarina est en rivalité avec Yann. »

« Y'en a d'autres comme ça ? »

« Oui, moi et Végéta, par exemple… Bien que maintenant, on entraîne plus les petits que nous… Puis, y'avait Trunks et Goten… »

« Ah bon… ? On dirait pas à les voir »

« Je sais ! »

« Vas-y Yann ! Eclate-la ! Fait sortir ses boyaux par les trous de nez et le sang de son cerveau par les oreilles ! » s'écria Miiky, assis à terre. Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Ca le prend souvent ? » demanda Bardock.

« Il tient ça de sa mère ! » répliqua Goku.

« Lui, il rivalise avec qui ? »

« Personne, en fait… »

« Tu as parlé de Goten et Trunks, mais Gohan ? »

« Humm… Ben… » il se gratta la tête « Il a jamais tenté de rivaliser avec Piccolo… Ni avec moi… Heu… Ben, tu sais, c'est un grand je-m'en-foutiste ! Et, ben, personne non plus ! Il a jamais chercher à dépasser quelqu'un ou quelque chose… »

« Huhum… »

« Et moi non plus. » fit Pan en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de son grand-père. « Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation ! Et moi non plus, j'ai personne avec qui rivaliser ! Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal… »

« Ca doit tenir de famille » rit Goku.

Ils avaient repris intérêt au combat quand Zarina se fit projeter contre un arbre, à l'impact, Miiky et Pan firent une grimace, ils avaient mal pour elle.

« Ca va ? » demanda Yann en la voyant glissé au sol en pressant les yeux et en gémissant.

« T'occupe, espèce d'hypocrite ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Elle dressa un bras en avant. « Goûte à ça ! » elle envoya une balle d'énergie en direction de son adversaire, qui l'évita. Quand il se retourna vers Zarina, elle se propulsait vers lui et lui empoigna les avant-bras. « Ah ! On fait moins le malin maintenant… !C'est à mon tour ! T'as pas encore gagné, mon p'tit vieux ! » elle lui envoya son genou dans le ventre.

« Aïe ! » fit Yann quand elle lui envoya un deuxième coup de genou. Il en reçu un troisième, puis un quatrième.

« Yann ! Défends-toi ! T'es en train de perdre ! » fit Miiky. Au bout du sixième coup, Zarina se mit à serrer les poignets de son adversaire, et elle lui faisait bien mal avec ses ongles. Yann cria de douleur au cinquième coup.

« T'en a eu assez ou je continue ? Mauviette… » nargua-t-elle, froidement. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Végéta.

« La pauvre… Trop sûre d'elle… » fit-il. Zarina avait cesser ses coups de genou, Yann était tête baissée, il reprenait son souffle. Il redressa la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, la fille fronça les sourcils. Le fils de Goten sauta, Zarina, surprise, laissa faire, il posa ses deux pieds sur son ventre et la propulsa contre l'arbre où il l'avait déjà envoyée une fois. Cette fois, bien décider à se venger, il ne demanda pas comment elle allait, il fonça sur elle et commença une série de coups de poings au ventre et au visage et il termina par un grand coup de pied à l'estomac, ce qui fit traversé l'arbre à Zarina et elle glissa tout le long du sol plus loin. Elle avait les yeux clos, mais les dents serrées et elle reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Il s'approcha d'elle, haletant aussi, ils étaient tous les deux bien blessés.

Bardock, légèrement surpris par tant de force émanant de ces petits humains, prit son détecteur et le plaça correctement à son œil et analysa Yann en premier, il paraît qu'il avait 80 de sang saiyen en lui… Il sourit quand les faits furent confirmés.

Yann allait « achever » Zarina, mais celle-ci fut plus rapide, elle dressa difficilement un bras vers lui et lui envoya une balle d'énergie qui le toucha au menton et le fit basculer à terre. Elle se redressa et s'éloigna de lui. Il fallut peu de temps au fils de Goten pour se redresser à son tour, il la poursuivit quand elle s'envola dans les airs en lui envoyant deux boules d'énergies qu'il évita parfaitement. Ils entamèrent ensuite un nouveau corps à corps, aérien cette fois. Bien vite, Zarina porta un coup à Yann, ce qui le fit dégringolé. Il se rattrapa vite en faisant un roulade arrière sur le sol et il porta directement ses mains en coupe à la hanche. « Ka… Me… Ka… Me… AH ! » la vague déferlante fonça sur elle et la frappa de plein fouet, elle dégringola et s'écrasa au sol.

« OUAIS ! BRAVO YANN ! » félicita Miiky en sautant en l'air. Yann se retourna vers les spectateurs, il dressa ses bras en l'air en levant ses doigts en 'V', il avait gagné !

« Elle a fait la même erreur que toi, Végéta » fit Goku. Les deux saiyens se regardèrent.

« Avant. »

« Hein ? Ah oui ! Les mêmes erreurs que tu faisais, _avant ! _»

« Tu as de la chance… »

« Végéta, tiens ! » fit Bardock en lui envoyant son détecteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

« Capte ! Sur Zarina ! »

Végéta obéit. « Ahh… Ce n'est pas fini… Son énergie remonte… »

« Y'a pas que ça ! » fit le père de Goku. Les yeux de Végéta se dilatèrent tout d'un coup. « Elle a… Elle a… comme Yann ! » s'exclama-t-il médusé.

« Hein ? Fait voir ! » demanda Goku, intéressé.

« Tu parles pas saiyen, abruti ! Tu saurais rien comprendre. » répondit le prince des saiyens. Il retira l'appareil de son oreille « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a 80 de sang saiyen en elle ! » il rendit l'appareil au soldat.

Pendant ce temps, Zarina s'était relevée et elle était dans les airs, elle prenait le plus d'énergie possible qu'elle rassemblait dans ses mains tendues derrière elle. Quand la boule fut prête, elle cria.

« Eh, Yann ! C'est pas fini ! Tiens, prends ça ! » fit-elle d'une voix rauque, et elle envoya l'énorme balle d'énergie vers Yann. Elle le frappa de plein fouet, après cette attaque, elle enchaîna par plein de petites boules de feu, histoire de certifier sa victoire ! Elle en envoya encore quatre, puis s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, c'était elle la gagnante !

Miiky souffla de déception, il était triste que Yann aie perdu, il se précipita vers lui et Pan le suivi. Yann ne bougeait plus, mais il respirait encore, Pan le transporta délicatement à l'intérieur.

Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit Miiky et Videl, qui le gardaient. Pan l'avait transporté dans sa chambre.

« Où suis-je… ? » murmura-t-il.

« Dans les pages d'or. » ironisa son cousin en riant.

« Miiky, arrête de répéter les couillonnades de oncle Goten! » rétorqua Videl, ferme et ironique. « Ca va Yann ? » fit-elle plus doucement.

« Oui… Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle soupira. « Ah, ça y est, je me souviens ! Zarina ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Sa tante le recoucha doucement.

« Chuut… ! Ne t'en fais pas… Tu as perdu, mais tu gagneras la prochaine fois… »

« La prochaine fois ! Mais, c'est la prochaine fois ! » insista-t-il en essayant encore de se redresser. Encore une fois, Miiky et Videl le recouchèrent. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que ! Tu es encore trop faible ! » répondit Videl.

Il grogna de rage, mais ne tenta plus de nouvelles fuites. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Zarina, suivie de Bra entra dans la pièce.

« Ah ! Tu vois, il est réveillé ! Je te l'avais dis ! » fit la petite en approchant du lit. « Yann ! C'est normal que t'aies perdu ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ! » s'indigna-t-il en se redressant.

« Parce que j'ai 80 de sang saiyen en moi, monsieur ! » annonça-t-elle, fièrement, en croisant les bras.

« Dommage, moi aussi ! »

« Quoi ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! »

« Si ! Et on l'a su bien avant toi ! J'aurais très bien put gagner aussi ! Végéta ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il savait que ça allait te mettre en colère ! »

Elle grogna et tremblait de frustration.

« Ca fait deux heures que j'essaye de t'expliquer ! » fit Bra, ayant perdu patience, sa nièce ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Zarina grogna un nouvelle fois.

« Je te déteste ! Et en attendant, c'est quand même moi qui ai gagné ! » cria-t-elle à l'attention de Yann, et elle sortit de la pièce comme une furie et sa tante la suivit. Mady pénétra dans la pièce et fonça sur son fils et l'enlaça amoureusement.

« Ohhh, mon p'tit garçon, tu m'as fait peur en t'évanouissant comme ça, tu sais ? »

« Oui, maman, excuse-moi, ça va. » répondit son fils, gentiment. Elle se dégagea et le regarda.

« T'inquiète pas, mon chéri ! La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui gagnera ! T'en fais pas ! Elle ne jubilera pas longtemps ! »

Ils se sourirent. Miiky sauta assit sur le lit en soufflant. « Je sais pas si j'arriverais à votre niveau… » Yann et Mady se reculèrent soudainement.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? » fit la mère.

« On dirait une… » commença Yann. « Comme Bardock… »

« Videl ! T'as vu au moins ! » 

Videl s'approcha et regarda « Oui… Oui, j'ai vu… C'est… C'est une queue de singe ! »

Miiky se tourna « Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive… ? » il repéra sa queue de singe qui était bien droite sur le matelas. « Ahhh ! » il se leva pour fuir e,t bien évidemment, la queue le suivit « Ahh ! Elle me suit partout ! » il tira dessus et hurla: « Aïe ! »

Videl sortit de la chambre en courant et elle revint bien vite en tirant Végéta derrière elle.

« Regarde ! Il a une queue ! Comment ça se fait, on lui avait coupé à la naissance ! »

« Pour la quarantième fois, je te dis que c'est imp… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, quand il vit la queue de singe en parfaite santé de Miiky. « …ossible… »

« Alors, comment ça sa fait ! »

« Attendez, attendez ! Je ne sais pas ! Laissez-moi réfléchir ! » fit Végéta, stressé. « Ah ! Je sais ! Ca ne peut être que ça… » continua-t-il entre ses dents, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Quoi ! Végéta, explique-nous ! »

« Je reviens ! » cria-t-il de l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, en bas :

« … Les magasins ? » répéta Bardock, sidéré. Il était assit dans le divan, Pan était sur l'accoudoir, Tracy et sa fille assisses sur la petite table, Bra devait être dans sa chambre, Goku dans la cuisine et Bulma et Chichi, toutes les deux debout avec la petite bande.

« Oui ! On va aller faire des courses pour t'acheter des vêtements ! » fit Bulma.

« Vous allez… » commença Chichi.

« Tu sais, tu peux le tutoyer. » lui dit Bulma en la coupant.

« Ah oui, donc, tu vas rester un certain temps sur terre, peut-être et même sûrement pour toujours ! Il te faut donc, des vêtements humains ! »

« Mais, rassure-toi, tu pourras garder ta tenue saiyenne, pour les entraînement, par exemple ! » ajouta Bulma.

« Mouais… Et je devrais faire quoi ? »

« Nous suivre ! Et essayer des vêtements ! » fit Tracy.

« Comme ceux-là ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le t-shirt qu'il portait.

« Oui ! Tout le monde en porte ici. » assura Bulma et elle ajouta en voyant Végéta descendre les escalier « Même Végéta en porte. »

« Porter quoi ? » demanda son mari en entendant son nom.

« Des vêtements humains. »

« Pour Bardock ? » demanda-t-il malicieusement. Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête « Il ne sera peut-être plus là pour les porter s'il ne m'explique pas, clairement, pourquoi il a fait repousser la queue de Miiky ! » et il croisa les bras en fixant A.G.P.

« Hein ! » firent tous, en chœur, abasourdis par ce qu'ils entendaient.

« Je n'ai fait repousser la queue de personne, Végéta ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ni Kakarotto, il ne sait pas comment faire ! Et les autres n'en ont pas la possibilité ! »

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi, je peux te le jurer ! »

« Alors, pourquoi en a-t-il une, maintenant ? Alors qu'on lui avait coupé à la naissance et elle était tellement faible qu'elle s'est presque arrachée toute seule ! »

« Elle peut très bien avoir repousser ! »

« Impossible ! Déjà les demi-sang n'avaient pas assez de sang saiyen en eux pour que leur queue repousse seule ! Alors Miiky… » il s'arrêtait, il commençait à comprendre le message, il fixa Bardock, qui avait un petit sourire. « J'ai un doute affreux… » continua-t-il entre ses dents, nerveusement. Le général fit un signe de la tête « Il serait comme Yann et Zarina » il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Zarina se leva d'un bond « C'est pas possible ! C'est tout juste s'il sait voler ! Il est pas assez fort pour avoir 80 de sang saiyen en lui ! »

« Petite, la force n'a rien avoir là-dedans ! Tu sais que mon fils, Kakarotto n'avait qu'une force de 10 à sa naissance… Et crois-moi, c'est terriblement peu pour un saiyen ! » Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, les yeux et la voix de Bardock étaient terriblement froids…

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net ! » Bardock tendit son détecteur à Végéta. « Non ! Je n'en ai pas besoin » il se retourna vers sa femme « Bulma, labo, prépare tout, je viens avec Miiky ! »


	8. Un saiyen de trop?

Chapitre 8 : Un saiyen de trop?

Les soupçons furent confirmés, Miiky, tout comme Zarina et Yann, avait 80 de sang saiyen en lui ! Comment cela se faisait-il ? On a fait les statistiques avec Pan aussi et elle est normale… Il n'y a qu'un quart de son sang qui est saiyen, elle suis soulagée et en même temps déçue…

Vers 21h, Mady et Videl venaient de coucher Yann et Miiky.

« Miiky… ? » appela tout bas son cousin.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il déjà à moitié endormi.

« Tu peux venir s'il te plaît… ? » Miiky bailla puis descendit de son lit et tituba jusqu'au lit de son cousin. « Tu sais utiliser le déplacement instantané ? » Miiky hocha la tête positivement. « Non, mais je veux dire… Bien ? » il hocha la tête plus fort. « Sûr ? »

« Oui ! Je me suis amélioré avec grand-père ! »

« Tu saurais aller chez Karine ? »

« Karine ? Le chat qui parle et qui sait tout ? »

« Oui… J'aimerais que tu ailles le voir… Et que tu me ramènes un senzu… »

« Pourquoi, t'as mal ? »

« Non… Enfin… Si… Miiky, s'il te plaît, vas-y… »

Miiky soupira. « Je sais pas si je vais y arriver… »

« Essaye… »

Miiky se mit à se gratter la tête simulant une réflexion, puis il posa deux doigt sur son front. Yann sourit.

« Je promets rien, mais j'essaye… » il se concentra.

« Alors ? » demanda Yann, après une longue minute d'attente où Miiky n'avait toujours pas bouger.

« Je… Je sens quelqu'un… Oui ! » il disparu.

&&&&&

Yajirobé titubait lui aussi, encore sur le balcon, en baillant. Miiky apparut devant lui.

« Tiens… Bonsoir Gohan… » fit Yaji dans un bâillement. Il se stoppa net et se retourna vers le petit. « Hein ? AHHH ! » il se mit à courir « Karine ! Karine au secours ! Je rêve debout ! Ou je sais pas, mais, je vois des Gohan enfants ! »

« Hein ? Mon papa est ici ? » s'exclama Miiky, les yeux pétillant. Il se mit à le chercher partout « Papa ! Papa, où tu es ? » . Quand il eut fait trois fois le tour de la tour Karine, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence que son père n'était pas là, il s'arrêta, déçu.

« Qui… Qui es-tu, petit ? » demanda le maître chat en avançant devant lui. Miiky tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

« Bonjour ! C'est vous le maître Karine, le chat qui sait tout ? Moi, je m'appelle Miiky, fils de San Gohan et de Videl, et je suis aussi le petit-fils de San Goku. » récita-t-il les mains derrières son dos.

« Tu es le fils de Gohan ? » répéta Karine.

« Oui. »

« C'est dingue comme tu lui ressembles… »

« On me le dit souvent ! Paraît que c'est gé… gra… gré… _Générique _! Voilà ! »

« Ah… Oui, ton cousin ne va pas bien, c'est ça ? »

Miiky en fut bouche bée, il regarda Karine, avec un air émerveillé. « Oui… Comment vous avez fait pour deviner… ? »

Le maître faillit en tomber à la renverse. « Je lis dans les pensées ! »

« Ah… Mais, je suis pas venu pour ça, Yann m'attend, il m'a demandé de lui rapporter un senzu… »

Le chat se mit à réfléchir… « Humm… Tu es venu grâce à la téléportation… Tu n'as pas grimpé la tour… »

« Ah, Karine… » commença Yajirobé, coupé par son maître.

« Toi, tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! » il sourit. « Oui petit, tu peux en avoir, tu m'apparais très sympathique, et tu es aussi mignon que ton papa à ton âge »

« Merci ! »

La chat sortit une sacoche, prit un haricot à l'intérieur et le donna au petit. « Tiens ! »

« Merci beaucoup ! Grand-père a raison, vous êtes très gentil ! Au revoir ! Au revoir Yajirobé ! » il posa deux doigts sur son front, et après un moment de concentration, il disparu.

« Au revoir fantôme de Gohan… » fit Yaji de derrière la coupole supportant la fiole d'eau sacrée.

« C'était pas le fantôme de Gohan, imbécile, mais son fils ! »

« Hein ? Gohan, il avait pas une fille… ? »

« Oui, mais il a eut un garçon après, andouille ! » s'énerva le chat.

&&&&&

Miiky reparut dans la chambre à côté de Yann. « Merci d'avoir fait un peu monter ton énergie, j'ai pu plus facilement te repérer comme ça… Tiens. » il lui donna le senzu et s'appuya sur le lit. Yann avala le haricot et reprit vite toutes ses forces.

« Ahhh… Ca va mieux ! Merci cousin ! » fit-il en sautant sur ses deux pieds. Il remonta son pantalon de pyjama jusqu'à la mi cuisse et retira tous les bandages, il fit pareil avec les bras et termina par la tête, il avait une bande autour du front. Ensuite, il se mit à faire quelques exercices pour se détendre les muscles et ainsi vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il alla ensuite vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Miiky. « Tu fugues, toi aussi ? »

« Non… Enfin, si… Je vais m'entraîner ! »

« Mais on fait que ça à longueur de journée ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est pas assez ! Zarina est plus petite que moi ! Et elle me bat ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens humilié quand elle m'assomme comme ça ! » fit Yann en serrant sa tenue légèrement déchirée entre ses doigts. « Et tu devrais faire pareil ! T'en a pas assez qu'elle te traite de minable ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vivement vers Miiky qui était tête basse.

« Je m'en fous tu sais… » répondit-il, peu convaincu.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu t'en fous pas ! Depuis qu'elle m'a battue la première fois et depuis qu'elle sait voler, elle fait sa maligne tout le temps ! Et la vantardise qu'elle a eut aujourd'hui… Mon sang saiyen n'a fait qu'un tour ! Je vais passer super saiyen cette nuit ! »

Mon petit frère redressa la tête vivement. « Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! T'as pas… » il s'arrêta quand Yann lui fit un sourire… Ils avaient 80 de sang saiyen en eux et rien que ceux qui en ont 50 y sont arrivés ! Ils devaient donc y arriver aussi !

« Alors, tu me suis ? »

« Où ? »

« J'sais pas ! On verra ! Tu viens avec moi ? »

Après mûre réflexion « Oui ! J'te suis ! » décida Miiky en dressant son poing en l'air.

« Youpi ! Demain, il y aura encore quatre super saiyen sur terre ! » fit Yann, en imitant le geste de Miiky, plus fort.

« Chuut ! Pas si fort ! Ils vont nous entendre ! Il n'est encore que neuf heure et demi ! Bra et ma sœur ne sont même pas encore couchées ! » fit Miiky, tout bas.

« Ouais… T'as raison… On sortira vers minuit… »

« Ne met pas ta tenue ! Maman vient toujours voir si on dort, quand elle va dormir ! Si elle te voit en tenue de combat elle trouvera ça bizarre. »

Yann retira son chandail qu'il avait déjà enfilé et remit sa chemise de pyjama.

&&&&&

Quelques heures plus tard, Videl quitta la chambre pour la deuxième fois. Une fois qu'ils furent certain que tout le monde soit couché, Yann et Miiky se levèrent, s'habillèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir.

« Ca me fait tout drôle de te voir avec une queue. » dit Yann en regarda Miiky terminer de mettre son chandail en voyant sa queue se balancer derrière lui.

« Moi aussi ça me fait drôle… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a tout le temps quelque chose qui me suit… »

Yann ouvrit la porte et regarda s'il n'y avait personne. « La voie est libre… » annonça-t-il tout bas, en regardant le couloir désert. Ils sortirent de la chambre à pas feutrés.

&&&&&

Bardock, comme toujours, ne dormait pas, la nuit d'avant, il avait été voir si son fils dormait, en effet, il dormait comme un loir et Végéta, pareil ! Comment avait-il fait pour apprendre à dormir autant ? Il soupira et ferma les yeux, faudra bien qu'il finisse par s'habituer ! Il entendit un bruit venant du couloir, puis une voix parlant très bas : « Miiky, fait un peu attention ! », « Désolé… c'est ma queue ! » Yann soupira et entreprit de descendre les escaliers. Bardock se redressa, curieux. Il sortit sa tête hors de la chambre discrètement et vit la queue de Miiky. Il sourit du coin des lèvres et décida de les suivre.

En bas, Yann prit un sac à dos, l'ouvrit. Pendant ce temps, Miiky prenait à boire dans le frigo et des biscuits dans l'armoire. Par inadvertance, il fit tomber une autre boite à terre. En haut, Bardock sursauta, de peur de se faire repérer.

« Chuut ! » rappela Yann. Miiky articula un pardon et ramassa la boite pour la remettre à sa place. « C'est bon, on a tout… On y va ! »

Ils sortirent de la maison discrètement. Le fils de Goten s'envola en premier en jetant le sac avec les provisions sur son dos. Miiky s'envola à son tour avec un peu plus de peine.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloigné, A.G.P. s'envola à son tour pour les suivre.

« YOUPIIIIIIIII ! » explosa Yann en tournant sur lui-même. « Zarina va payer ! » Miiky éclata de rire. Ils accélérèrent pour bien vite sortir de la ville. Une fois fait, ils se mirent à chercher un endroit tranquille.

« Yann ! Là, ça n'irait pas ? » demanda Miiky en pointant une plaine dans la campagne. Son cousin regarda dans la direction pointée.

« Si ! C'est parfait ! » et il piqua du nez vers la plaine. Miiky fit de même pour le rejoindre. Yann posa pied à terre et regarda au alentour pour voir si l'endroit était parfait… Miiky allait faire pareil quand quelque chose attrapa sa queue.

« Aïe ! » cria-t-il quand on le souleva, puis il se détendit en perdant toutes ses forces.

« Lâche-le ! » s'écria Yann à l'attention de Bardock. Son arrière-grand-père éleva Miiky pour que leurs yeux soient à la même distance.

« Tu vois que c'est dangereux de laisser traîner sa queue n'importe où… » il le lâcha et Miiky tomba sur la tête. Il se redressa vite en frottant vivement son crâne.

« J'ai jamais demandé à en avoir une de queue ! » riposta-t-il.

« Non, mais maintenant tu l'as… » répondit A.G.P. tout naturellement.

« Pourquoi tu nous as suivis ? » demanda Yann. Bardock s'assit, puis se coucha sur le sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête et « admira » le ciel. Yann et Miiky s'approchèrent de lui. « Pourquoi tu nous a suivis ? Deuxième édition… » répéta Yann, lassé de ce silence.

Le père de Goku le regarda, puis passa sur Miiky. Il vit le bout de sa queue bouger légèrement à droite et à gauche. « Miiky, ta queue de singe m'énerve ! »

« Mais j'en peux rien moi ! » pleurnicha-t-il. « Elle bouge toute seule »

« Attache-la autour de ta taille ! Elle ne bougera plus comme ça ! »

« Comment ? »

L'autre soupira, pourquoi ces petits humains étaient-ils aussi bêtes ? « Tourne-toi ! » ordonna-t-il. Miiky obéit, Bardock tourna sa queue autour de sa taille, hélas, il manquait quelques centimètres pour l'attacher au début de l'appendice. « Elle est jeune ta queue dis donc… »

« Ben oui, je l'ai depuis un jour! » répondit son arrière-petit-fils.

Bardock tira un p'tit coup dessus, Miiky poussa un cri « Ah…, douillet ! » il boucla le bout de la queue du petit. « Voilà ! Là, elle ne t'embêtera plus ! »

« Merci ! »

Ensuite, il se releva. « Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? Pour les mêmes raisons que la petite fille de Végéta ? »

« Hein ? Comment t'as su que Zarina avait fuguer ? » demanda Yann. A.G.P. se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras.

« J'étais là ! Je l'ai vue se faire rentrer dedans par cette machine ronde que vous appelez voiture… » Il eut un silence. « Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« On est venu s'entraîner ! » répondit Miiky, en chipotant avec sa queue entourée à sa taille.

« Arrête de la chipoter ! Tu vas la détacher ! » gronda Bardock agacé.

Miiky cessa immédiatement. « Tu vas nous entraîner ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Qui ? Moi ? Sûrement pas ! » il se rassit « Je n'ai jamais entraîné… Et je n'entraînerais jamais personne ! » il s'appuya sur le rocher derrière lui en croisant les bras derrière la nuque.

Yann avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, il n'avait pas une très grande confiance en Bardock, ça, c'était certain. Il prit son cousin par le bras et le tira plus loin.

« On commence ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant en position. Miiky le suivit, ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres de Bardock. « Bon, je propose qu'on s'échauffe un peu, puis on essayera de passer super saiyen de notre côté d'accord ? »

Miiky hocha la tête, signifiant son accord. Il bondit sur son cousin et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. Persuadé qu'il n'aurait rien, il fit un bond en arrière et se remit sur ses gardes. Mais Yann ne bougeait plus, il avait les genoux fléchis et les yeux dilatés. Il semblait souffrir. « Yann… Ca va ? »

« Oui… Mais… Qu'est-ce que t'as, tu frappes plus fort que d'habitude… » répondit difficilement son cousin.

« Ah bon… ? » répliqua-t-il tout aussi étonné. Yann finit par se redresser complètement et il souffla encore une fois. « Ca va ? On peut continuer ? » demanda Miiky.

« Oui ! » répliqua Yann en se remettant en position de combat. Il sauta sur son cousin et tenta de le frapper, mais Miiky retint le poing de son cousin avec son avant-bras. Le corps à corps continua et Yann ne frappait que les avant-bras de Miikyqui semblait tenir. Le fils de Goten s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je comprends pas… » fit-il à moitié essoufflé « Hier encore… Tu savais pas arrêter un seul de mes coups sans hurler de mal ! T'as mal, là ? »

« Non. » répondit simplement Miiky en regardant ses avant-bras.

« Oh lala… J'suis peut-être pas tout à fait en forme… ? Hein… ? »

« J'voudrais pas te vexer, mais… Le senzu réparent toutes les blessures »

« Oui… Je suis fatigué aussi ! Il fait nuit… »

« Moi aussi je suis fatigué… »

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais t'es plus fort ! »

Miiky sourit, ça lui faisait plaisir quand on lui disait qu'il avait progressé.

« C'est à cause de sa queue. » annonça Bardock de loin, toujours assis contre son rocher. Les deux cousins tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, le saiyen se leva et les rejoignit à pas lents. « En récupérant une queue, Miiky a repris l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs de saiyen. »

« Hein ? » fit mon frère ne comprenant strictement rien à ce que disait Bardock.

« La queue est un membre intégral du corps chez un saiyen ! Quand on te coupe un bras, tu perds des forces, non ? Eh bien, c'est pareil avec la queue ! »

« Tu veux dire que comme la queue de Miiky a repoussé, il est plus fort ? » demanda Yann.

« Oui ! » soupira Bardock.

« Plus fort… ? Comment ? Je veux dire, jusqu'où il est plus fort ? »

« Plus fort… Plus vif ! » il envoya son poing vers Miiky qui baissa la tête pour éviter. « Alors que… » il envoya sa jambe dans le ventre de Yann qui eut le souffle coupé.

« Ca va, Yann ? » s'empressa de demander Miiky.

« Oui… » mentit son cousin difficilement. Bardock le regarda un instant, tourna les talons et retourna à son rocher dans la position qu'il avait quitté. « J'le trouve bizarre… Pas toi ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il.

« On va travailler les attaques d'énergie et la défense, je crois que ça vaut mieux, tu crois pas… ? »

« Ok ! »

« Je vais t'envoyer un Kamékaméha ! T'es prêt ? » il se mit en position.

« Comment je bloque moi, ça ? » demanda précipitamment Miiky, un peu perdu.

« Ah… Je sais pas, moi ! Evite !… Ou, plutôt, non ! N'évite pas ! Bloque en croisant tes bras sur ta poitrine, comme ça ! » il montra le mouvement expliquer et Miiky l'imita. « Bon… J'y vais… Ka… Me… Ka… Me… AH ! » il propulsa ses bras en avant et la vague déferlante parti à toute vitesse vers son cousin. Miiky pressa les yeux, tendit ses muscles, le poids bien réparti sur ses deux pieds, il réceptionna l'attaque en glissant un instant. A.G.P. les regardait toujours attentivement et il avait froncé les sourcils à l'attaque de son arrière-petit-fils, ça lui rappelait très vaguement quelque chose… « Ca va Miiky ? »

Miiky avait craqué quelques secondes plus tôt et la fin de l'attaque l'avait frappée de plein fouet, il était maintenant au sol, en reprenant son souffle, brûlé à de multiples endroits. Yann courut vers lui. « Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Miiky… je crois qu'on va arrêter… On arrivera à rien… Tous seuls. On rentre et on en parlera à grand-père demain matin… Enfin… Tout à l'heure… » Miiky se redressa.

« Non ! On continue ! On peut le faire ! Et puis A.G.P. est là, il nous surveille ! » il se releva totalement et secoua un peu sa tenue.

« Miiky, je… »

« Yann, recule ! Je vais faire un kaméhaméa ! »

« Tu sais les faire ? »

« Non, mais je vais essayer ! Je sais que je peux y arriver ! »

Yann soupira, il commençait un peu à désespérer. En fait, il avait décidé de venir ici, par rage d'avoir perdu son combat. Maintenant… Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait passer à l'état de super saiyen avant que le jour ne se lève. Il se mit en position de défense, Miiky avait l'air d'y croire, lui…

Bardock regarda Miiky disposer ses mains en coupe à la hache comme l'avait fait Yann quelques minutes avant lui, il se mit à réciter la formule « Ka… Me… Ha… Me… AH ! » avec une rage inouïe ! Comme si son seul vœu était de réussir à détruire son adversaire… Autrement dit, Yann ! Le rayon était bien dix fois supérieur à celui de ce dernier, le gamin n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, mais Bardock était trop ébahi pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua ensuite que les cheveux de Miiky étaient dressés sur la tête et étaient jaune au lieu de noir. Un grand rire sadique éclata soudainement, un rire de jouissance et il eut un séisme, le sol se déroba sous le saiyen qui put apercevoir la lave en fusion du centre de la terre ! C'était catastrophique ! La terre tremblait… Comme si la planète allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

« J'ai pas réussi……………… » pleurnicha Miiky en tombant à genoux. Bardock sursauta et reprit ses esprits, il transpirait… Il regarda autour de lui, aucune fissure, rien, tout était normal, il porta sa main à son front et grogna soudainement.

« C'est pas vrai ! Ca va pas recommencer ! » ragea-t-il. Il se remit debout difficilement, en s'appuyant au rocher. Il regarda les deux enfants au loin, le fils de Gohan était genoux à terre et il pleurnichait, Yann essayait de lui dire que ça n'était pas grave… Il avança, ou plutôt… Il tituba jusqu'à ses arrière-petits-fils.

« T'as réussi ? » demanda-t-il à Miiky, hébété.

« Non… » répondit-il tristement.

« Je crois bien que t'y arrivera… » fit Bardock, un peu évasif.

« C'est vrai ? Cool ! Comment tu sais ça ? »

Le père de Goku eut encore un sursaut, quand il entendit un cri de rage, puis une nouvelle explosion, il tomba à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demandèrent Miiky et Yann en même temps.

« Rien… Rien, ça va… » répondit Bardock en reprenant son souffle et en se relevant. « Je vous dis que ça va ! » répéta-t-il plus fort, en voyant que les deux enfants continuaient à le fixer avec anxiété. Il se redressa difficilement. « C'était la terre !… C'était bien la terre ! » pensa-t-il. « Miiky, Yann ! » annonça-t-il tout haut. Les enfants redressèrent la tête. « Jurez-moi que vous vous battrez jusqu'au bout et que vous n'abandonnerez jamais pour une raison quelconque ! »

« Oui ! » dirent en chœur les deux petits terriens.

« Même si la douleur est insupportable ! Même si vous savez qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir ! Battez-vous ! N'oubliez jamais pourquoi vous vous battez ! C'est ça l'important ! Savoir pourquoi on se bat ! Pourquoi on lutte ! Si vous ne le savez pas, vous ne progresserez jamais et vous ne gagnerez jamais ! Et croyez-y ! D'accord ! »

« On te fait confiance ! » coupa Miiky, très gai.

« Ne faites pas confiance à n'importe qui ! La trahison se fait facilement… Beaucoup trop même… » Il regardait l'horizon, mélancolique. Il serra les poings en repensant à Freezer… Cet être infâme… Qui avait détruit sa planète et son peuple ! Et il n'avait pas été assez fort !… C'était grâce à ces visions du futur qu'il avait compris la manigance de ce monstre… Mais personne ne l'avait cru ! Ce charme était à la fois bénéfique et maléfique… il tendit les bras à l'horizontal et envoya deux boules de feu. Miiky et Yann, chacun d'un côté de leur arrière-grand-père, firent un bond en arrière pour éviter les attaques. Bardock s'envola à la verticale et se tourna vers les deux petits. « Ecoutez-moi ! La seule façon d'apprendre, c'est en se battant ! Alors, vous allez vous battre contre moi, sans vous souciez l'un de l'autre ! Pensez que je suis un ennemi et que vous devez absolument m'anéantir ! »

« Hein ? » s'écrièrent les deux cousins. Yann fit un autre bond en arrière en évitant un rayon d'énergie.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris… » marmonna le fils de Goten. « Kamékaméhaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Bardock rejeta l'attaque d'un coup de bras.

« Pour m'avoir, il va falloir trouver mieux que ça, Yann ! » répliqua A.G.P. en formant une boule d'énergie dans sa main. Il la projeta sur Yann qui ne su pas l'éviter, il percuta un rocher.

« Yahaaaaaaaaa ! Masennnnkoooo ! » cria une voix derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il en était et il trouva Miiky en l'air, au-dessus de lui, les mains l'une au dessus de l'autre au-dessus du front, une lumière et une espèce de boule s'y forma et il tendit les bras en gardant la position des mains pour envoyer l'attaque. Bardock ne pouvait pas éviter, alors il plaça son bras de façon à ce qu'il protège son visage.

Après l'attaque, son bras était brûlé, mais il n'avait aucune autre blessure. De son côté, Miiky haletait. Bardock ne prit pas le temps de regarder ses dégâts qu'il fonça sur son arrière-petit-fils et le fit s'écrouler au sol d'un coup de coude en plein dans le dos. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et replanta encore son coude au même endroit dans Miiky étalé au sol et il poussa. Miiky hurlait de mal, mais le saiyen continuait, il continuait à toujours l'écraser plus fort !

« Eh bien alors, Miiky… Défends-toi ! » fit-il. Il ramena son autre coude, puis il dressa les deux bras et les replanta tous les deux ensemble dans le dos du petit qui cria trois fois plus. « Miiky, bouge ! Tu vas mourir ! »

« …sau…pas… » réussi à sortir Miiky.

« Quoi ? Tu ne saurais pas ? Bien sur que tu saurais ! Un petit effort ! T'es le fils de San Gohan, oui ou non ? T'es le petit fils de mon fils oui ou non ? »

« …au…cours…ah… » fit encore Miiky.

« Arrête, tu te fatigues pour rien, personne ne saurait venir t'aider ! Et je ne veux que personne ne vienne t'aider ! Force un peu ! Et arrêtes d'essayer de parler, tu saurais pas, je bloque ta cage thoracique par derrière ! » il se tourna en entendant des bruits un roulement de pierre. « Yann reste là ! Ne viens pas l'aider ! »

Yann tomba à genoux, totalement exténué. « Pourquoi… Bardock, pourquoi… ? »

« Parce que c'est comme ça ! Faut pas toujours compter sur les autres dans la vie ! Et c'est pas en vous aidant à vous relever dés que vous avez un p'tit bobo que vous progresserez ! MIIKY, LEVE-TOI ! FORCE BON SANG ! » Il eut soudainement une nouvelle vision, tout tremblait et Miiky en super saiyen faisait un kaméhamèha très puissant, sur le sol de la planète terre qui s'effondrait. Il grogna et secoua la tête en revenant à la réalité et il força encore plus sur le dos du petit.

« Arrête ! Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas ! » insista Yann. Bardock jeta un regard sur lui « Il va mourir ! »

« Non, moi, au contraire, je ne crois pas qu'il va mourir ! Mais s'il meurt vraiment… Tant pis, c'est qu'il n'était pas assez fort ! » et il continua en revenant vers Miiky. « Qu'il n'était pas digne de son père… »

Un silence suivit, Miiky ne bougeait plus et ne faisait plus aucun bruit.

« Miiky ! Parle ! » supplia Yann. Son cousin était toujours inerte, les coudes relevés et les mains à plats contre le sol. Bardock fronça les sourcils, il n'était quand même pas mort… ?

« Miiky… ? » appela-t-il, d'une voix qu'il laissa paraître neutre. Intérieurement, il ne voulait pas que Miiky meurt ! Au fond de lui, il commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter… Il sourit en voyant une faible lumière émaner des mains du petit.

« Ka… Me… » murmura Miiky d'une voix calme et sereine. La lumière s'amplifia légèrement. « Ha… » quelques cailloux se soulevèrent du sol, la pression autour de lui commença à augmenter « Me… » La lumière grandit encore et Bardock se sentit comme vibré et il lutta pour ne pas déjà se faire éjecter par la pression. « HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurla Miiky, laissant sortir toute sa rage. L'énergie qui émanait de ses mains grandit et un rayon s'en échappa vivement. Bardock fut projeté sur le côté quand Miiky se libéra en se soulevant dans les airs. Le saiyen sourit de satisfaction, c'était même mieux que ce qu'il aurait espéré.

Miiky était entouré d'une aura jaune pale et ses pupilles avaient disparues, il avait les dents et les poings serrés. Il se cambra en arrière en hurlant et son aura explosa. Il fonça sur Bardock et essaya de le frapper. Bardock esquivait les coup avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Le couleur noire des yeux de Miiky avait reprit sa place, mais il continuait avec dextérité le corps à corps avec A.G.P. Enfin, Bardock réussit à toucher Miiky au ventre, ce dernier fit une légère grimace de douleur puis il fit la même attaque sur son arrière-grand-père mais celui-ci le sentit passer. Il gémit de douleur en le regardant s'acharner sur lui. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire battre par un gamin de six ans ? Comme tous les saiyens, il avait beaucoup d'amour propre et beaucoup d'orgueil et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Il plaça ses deux mains près du ventre de Miiky et envoya deux boules d'énergie. Celui-ci se fit propulser au sol. Bardock s'était tourné vers Yann qui était toujours à genoux à terre.

« Yann, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu prends racine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? Non ! Mais je suis fatigué ! Et je suis blessé !… » annonça Yann.

« Miiky aussi est fatigué et blessé ! Je lui ai bien pété deux côtes ! Bouge ! » il envoya un rayon d'énergie que le fils de Goten évita en se roulant pas terre. Hélas pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre sur le dos que sa tête fut bloquée au sol par le pied de Bardock. « J'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi facile à fatiguer ! Tu me déçois ! ». Il reçut deux pieds dans le derrière de la tête et il bascula en avant. Après s'être écroulé à terre, il se tourna vivement sur le côté en envoyant une attaque vers Miiky qui l'écarta d'un revers de main.

« Yann, attaque à gauche, je prend à droite ! » annonça Miiky. « J'en ai assez de me faire insulter… Et d'être inférieur à ceux de ma génération ! »

Ils se placèrent ensuite comme convenu. Bardock attaqua les bras à l'horizontal en même temps que les petits chacun d'un côté. Les attaques se rencontrèrent et firent simultanément une explosion. Miiky et Yann foncèrent sur leur arrière-grand-père et commencèrent le corps à corps qui dura pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

&&&&&

A la Capsule Corporation, la maison se levait tout doucement. Mady entra dans la chambre de Yann et Miiky. Elle fut surprise de n'y trouver personne, elle s'approcha des lits, ils étaient évidemment vide. Elle fut perdue un moment, puis courut dans la chambre de son beau-père, elle se mit à le secouer.

« Goku ! Goku, réveille-toi ! Miiky et Yann ont disparu ! » s'écria-t-elle. Son beau-père prit un moment à se réveiller.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Chichi en se réveillant en première.

« Hein… Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » marmonna Goku somnolant.

« Yann et Miiky ont disparu ! »

« Hein ? Comment ? » demanda-t-il, plus réveillé.

« Mais je sais pas moi, tout ce que je sais c'est que leurs lits sont vide ! »

Le saiyen se leva. « Va chercher Végéta, on va partir à leur recherche ! Ils peuvent pas être loin… »

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se précipita dans la chambre plus loin, où Bulma venait de se réveiller.

« Il est où Végéta ? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

« Il est ici Végéta. » fit le saiyen derrière elle, en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle se tourna.

« Ah ! Goku t'attend ! Miiky et Yann ne sont plus là ! Ils ont disparu! »

Végéta soupira, il en avait marre d'aller rechercher les p'tits gamins têtus qui ne sont jamais contents. Il sortit de sa chambre, voulu descendre les escaliers, mais s'arrêta devant la chambre d'ami. Par simple vérification, il ouvrit la porte, elle était vide ! Il grogna puis ferma la porte. « Ca va… J'ai compris… » il se mit à descendre les marches « Il va me le payer ! Je vais lui apprendre à marcher sur mes plates-bandes… »

Pan venait d'apprendre la nouvelle par son grand-père. Chichi et Mady étaient presque en larmes. Elle était dans la cuisine quand elle vit Végéta passer en coup de vent, marmonnant des choses incompréhensible.

« Où tu vas ? » cria-t-elle à son attention. Il lui répondit pas et Pan sortit de la cuisine quand il sortait de la maison, suivi de son grand-père.

« Attendez-moi ! » cria-t-elle en sortant à son tour. Ils volèrent plus ou moins à la même hauteur, Végéta en avant.

« Je le savais qu'il manigançait quelque chose celui-là ! Depuis début je ne le sens pas ! C'est depuis qu'il est arrivé que tout déraille ! C'est depuis qu'il est arrivé qu'on a plus de données sur les ennemis ! Si ça trouve, c'est lui l'ennemi ! Il est parfaitement capable de détruire la terre ! Et de toutes façons qu'il le soit ou pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Goku. Le prince des saiyens tourna la tête vers lui.

« Cinquante ans qu'il était en enfer ! Et moi je n'y suis rester que quelques mois et c'était le véritable calvaire ! Je trouvais ça louche qu'il soit si calme et si coopératif… Je vais m'en débarrasser… Ca va pas traîner… »

« Tu vas pas le tuer ? » demanda Pan, inquiète.

« Je vais me gêner ! » il accéléra.

« Végéta, attends ! » appela Goku en accélérant aussi.

« Ehh ! M'oubliez pas ! Je sais pas voler aussi vite ! » Pan accéléra le plus qu'elle put.

&&&&&

Bardock avait repris sa place contre le rocher et Miiky et Yann reprenaient leur souffle difficilement, couchés sur le sol. « Je me demande s'il saurait se contrôler… ? » pensa-t-il en voyant la queue de Miiky étendue sur le sol. Il regarda le ciel, de nouveau Miiky et eut un rictus. « Végéta me tuerait si je le transformais en singe, surtout s'il ne se contrôle pas… ! » il se releva « Eh ! » appela-t-il tout haut. « Il fait jour ! »

« Oui… On va… rentrer… » haleta Yann.

« Avant… On récupère un peu… » haleta Miiky à son tour.

« C'est comme vous voulez… » soupira A.G.P. en croisant les bras. « C'est vous qui voyez… » 

« Je le savais ! » s'écria Végéta en posant pied à quelques mètres d'eux. Bardock se retourna et le prince des saiyens lui agrippa les brides de son armure. « Je le sentais que c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? Hein ? Non, ne répond pas… Ca va pas traîner avec moi… Je t'ai assez vu… » il dressa sa main en arrière et une boule d'énergie s'y forma. « Adieu général Bardock… » Marmonna-t-il. Il voulu envoyer son attaque, mais son bras fut retenu par Yann et la balle d'énergie mourut dans sa main.

« Non ! Ne le tue pas, Végéta ! » fit-il.

« Il n'y est pour rien ! » ajouta Miiky les bras tendus devant son arrière-grand-père pour le protéger. « Yann et moi sommes partis de nous mêmes ! A.G.P. n'a fait que de nous suivre ! »

« Vous sanguinolez de partout ! Vous n'êtes quand même tomber dans un buisson d'épines, vous n'êtes pas bêtes à ce point, quand même ! »

« Mais non, mais on s'est entraîné ! Toute la nuit ! » fit Yann. Végéta le rejeta étant donné qu'il était toujours agrippé à son bras.

« Avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe vers Bardock.

« Oui ! » firent les deux petits en chœur. Le prince se tourna en grognant, puis s'en alla en volant.

« Ca va ? » demanda Pan à Bardock qui regardait Végéta partir.

« Oui, ça va ! C'est pas ces deux gamins qui me tueraient ! Et Végéta non plus… »

« Méfie-toi quand même… Il a beau avoir changer… Il avait vraiment l'intention de t'éliminer… » fit Kakarotto en s'approchant.

« Mouais… »

Pan porta Miiky sur son dos, il s'était évanoui, trop exténué par la nuit qu'il avait passer. Goku prit Yann et Ils s'envolèrent à la suite de Végéta.

« Tu sais, faut pas lui en vouloir. » fit Goku en regardant Végéta disparaître au loin devant eux.

« De qui parles-tu ? » demanda son père.

« De Végéta ! J'ai remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas le changement… Il faut le temps qu'il s'habitue… »

« Je sais… Mais je ne lui ai jamais obéi… Et je ne lui obéirais jamais ! Il n'a aucune autorité sur moi ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça… Il n'a jamais été considéré comme un prince sur terre ! Et il n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui obéisse »

« Oui, mais… Pour Freezer, j'étais un soldat de basse classe… Comme tous les saiyens d'ailleurs… Mais pour son père, le roi Végéta j'étais beaucoup plus que cela… Et je crois que malgré tout, il est vexé de ne pas être la seule personne félicitée par son père… »

« Il en serait encore à ce niveau là… ? En tout cas, avec moi, il n'est plus comme ça… Enfin, il l'est moins ! Maintenant son but n'est plus de me dépasser et de me tuer, heureusement d'ailleurs ! » il se mit sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière la tête, comme d'habitude, Goku avait raconter cette histoire comme s'il racontait quelque chose qui ne jugeait pas important, comme à son habitude…

« Kakarotto… Tu me croiras si tu veux, mais… La terre va exploser ! »

Goku s'arrêta net « Hein ? Et tu me dis ça comme ça ! Qui ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Bardock sourit à son air, son visage gentillet était soudain devenu comme en rogne. « Tu tiens à cette planète, n'est-ce pas… ? »

« Bien sûr ! La terre, c'est ma planète ! Je vis pour la protéger ! Et elle ne sera pas détruite tant que je vivrais ! Comment sais-tu qu'elle va être attaquée ? »

« Un jour, j'ai reçu un coup à la nuque qui m'a donné le dont de préconnaissance… »

« Hein ? »

« C'est à dire que je vois l'avenir ! Enfin… Les malheurs de l'avenir… J'ai vu la planète Végéta exploser et c'est pas une vision très agréable… »

« Merci de m'attendre ! » fit Pan en s'interposant entre eux. « C'est vraiment sympa, je vous jure… » grogna-t-elle, vexée. « Grand-père, pourquoi t'as crié ? »

« Mon père vient de me dire que la terre allait être détruite ! » fit-il précipitamment.

« Hein ? Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » s'énerva Bardock en les voyant l'interroger du regard.

Sur ce, ils finirent par rentrer à la Capsule Corp.


	9. Pas facile de s'habituer

Chapitre 9 : Pas facile de s'habituer… 

« Yann, ça va… Mais il est mort de fatigue ! Il n'a quasiment pas arrêté ces dernières 24h… Mais Miiky, c'est un peu plus grave, il a quatre côtes cassées et il est tout brûlé à la jambe… » expliqua Bulma à son mari, avec Videl à côté d'eux. Végéta grogna.

« S'il touche à Zarina, j'en fais des confettis ! Personne ne m'en empêchera cette fois… »

« Mais ils t'ont dit qu'ils s'entraînaient ! » fit Videl.

« Je n'ai jamais pété de côtes à personne, Videl ! En tout cas, jamais à titre d'entraînement ! » il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur Miiky étendu sur un lit avec sa queue pendant à côté. « Sa queue… » murmura-t-il en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce. « Sa queue… Voilà pourquoi Miiky l'intéresse ! Il va le transformer en gorille ! » il se leva maladroitement en faisant basculer sa chaise et s'approcha de Miiky et attrapa sa queue de singe.

« NON ! » s'interposa Videl. « Ne lui arrache pas ! Et même ne la coupe pas ! Il la garde ! Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal pour rien ! »

« Mais, c'est dangereux ! S'il se transforme et qu'il ne se contrôle pas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arrivera ! Et je suis certain que c'est ce que Bardock cherche à faire ! Gohan n'a jamais su se contrôler ! Kakarotto non plus ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Miiky se contrôlerait, lui ! »

« Mais qui te dit qu'il se transformera ? »

« Bardock le transformera ! »

« ON NE LA LUI COUPERA QU'EN DERNIER RECOURT ! »

« D'accord… D'accord ! Videl… J'espère que tu es consciente que tu en subiras peut-être les conséquences ! » il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Et en plus, Végéta, un super saiyen n'est sûrement pas moins fort qu'un gorille ! Il n'y aura donc aucun problème pour le maîtriser au problème ! » cria-t-elle. Le prince des saiyens claqua la porte en sortant.

Bardock avait prit la chambre d'amis pour refuge comme l'était le vaisseau de Végéta pour ce dernier à son arrivée sur terre, il passait le plus clair de son temps à l'intérieur. Pan frappa doucement à la porte, pour ne pas le faire sursauter.

« Mmmh… ? »

Pan n'avait pas entendu et frappa plus fort.

« Ouais… ? »

Elle n'avait de nouveau pas entendu, les portes étaient épaisses et il marmonnait.

« Quoi ! Pan, entre ! »

Cette fois, elle avait entendu, elle entra vite.

« Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée. Il était comme à son habitude, couché sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il dressa sa main et se mit à énumérer sur ses doigts :

« Têtue, collante et… Sourde. Ça ne pouvait être que toi ! »

« Ouais… Mais… Je suis si collante que ça… ? Je peux m'en aller si tu veux… ? »

« Non… T'es là maintenant… Le fil de mes pensées est interrompu. »

« Le fil de tes pensées… et tu pensais à quoi ? » il soupira, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de répondre… Il la regarda furtivement, puis commença :

« A mon peuple… A mon fils… A moi… Ma vie… Ma courte vie… De vingt-sept années… Où j'ai été honoré, gracié, remercié, supplié, insulté… Tué… » Pan glissait lentement le long du mur, profondément touchée par ce que lui disait le saiyen, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait eu une telle vie… « Je passe cinquante ans en enfer, et me revoilà… Je me retrouve sur terre ! La planète qui aurait du être décimée par mon fils Kakarotto ! Et au lieu de ça, il la protège !… Dois-je être fier de lui… ? »

« Il protège bien la terre… Elle aurait pu être détruite ou colonisée des milliers de fois s'il n'était pas là ! »

Bardock eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres « Je te crois… J'étais un excellant soldat et Freezer m'a anéanti du bout du doigt ! »

« Tu t'es vraiment attaqué à Freezer pour défendre ton peuple ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Alors, les saiyens sont quand même solidaires… »

Bardock se redressa en position assise « T'en doutais ? »

« Ben… A ce que me racontait mon père et grand-père ben… »

« N'oublie pas que Végéta est le prince ! Et la classe royale est la plus grande, la plus forte et la plus belle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Non ! Les saiyens étaient très solidaires ! » Il eut un silence.

« Ca ne te dérange pas… ? Tu vas devoir sûrement rester pour toujours ici ? »

« Quand tu as passé cinquante ans en enfer, n'importe quelle planète est un paradis ! Et puis, si Végéta a survécu, je suis moins exigeant que lui, je devrais donc réussir aussi… »

« Pas si sûr… Quand tu auras une femme, tu regretteras de ne plus être en enfer ! » ironisa-t-elle.

« Les enfers… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer le centième de ce que j'ai vu, entendu et ressenti ! » rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement

« Hein ? »

« Prie pour ne jamais y être envoyée ! C'est un monde où tu as tous les défauts, tous les vices, où t'es moche, idiot, où tu sens mauvais ! Où tu es agressif, où tu subis l'agressivité des autres, avec une douleur cent mille fois plus atroce qu'à la surface ! »

« Oui… » répondit-elle sentant qu'elle l'avait blessé. « Excuse-moi de t'avoir rappelé ça. »

« Pfff ! Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'en ai rien à secouer de tes excuses ! Et de toutes façons, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »

« Oui… »

« Ne rajoute pas 'Je te demande pardon' sinon tu sors ! » coupa-t-il excédé. Il se recoucha et se tourna de façon à ne plus avoir à la regarder. Celle-ci ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle se sentait toute petite et indésirable.

« Eh… ? » appela-t-elle tout doucement. Il ne répondit pas. « Bardock… ? » toujours pas de réponse, elle soupira discrètement. Il faisait sombre dans la chambre, il faisait jour dehors mais les rideaux étaient fermés et la lampe n'était pas allumée. Elle en eu assez, elle se releva, fâchée. « C'est bon ainsi ! Je m'en vais ! J'essaye de t'aider et toi, t'en fais qu'à ta tête ! T'es bien comme Végéta ! » Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Il se redressa dans son lit, étonnée de sa réaction. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

« Eh ! J'ai peut-être un sale caractère, mais le tien n'est pas mieux ! » lança-t-il. Pan ne répondit pas et continuait de descendre les escaliers. « Eh ! J'te parle ! T'es sourde ? Pan ! » il grogna puis se décida à la suivre. Il lui attrapa le bras et la tourna. « J'aime bien qu'on me réponde quand je parle! » Pan sourit

« J'ai pas dis 'pardon' » fit-elle les mains derrière le dos en faisant un grand sourire et elle éclata de rire à son air sidéré.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » fit-il en croisant les bras, en ayant l'air irrité.

« Je vais t'avouer quelque chose… Je crois que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un pour de vrai ! »

Il me regarda encore rire, un regard amusé. « Tous les humains sont comme toi ? »

« J'sais pas ! »

« Eh ben… Ca promet… »

Bulma débarqua dans le couloir. « Ah ! Vous êtes là vous deux ! Bardock, prépare-toi, on va y aller ! C'est le jour J heure H ! »

« Allez où ? » demanda Bardock en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben, faire les magasins tiens ! »

Il s'appuya sur la rampe en soupirant « Ah non !… » Pan rit de nouveau. « Arrête de rire… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Celle-ci lui obéit, vaut mieux pas aller trop loin quand même.

« Peut-être que tes vêtements étaient très à la mode sur Végéta, et ça te va très bien, mais ici, sur terre, on va te prendre pour un rigolo qui se croit au mardi gras… » continua Bulma les poings sur les hanches. « Ton fils et Végéta y ont survécu… »

« Je sais ! » grogna le saiyen.

« Dis-moi Bardock… Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus pris de douche ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que t'es plein de sang et plein de poussière ! Alors, tu vas prendre une douche et puis on y va ! » il la regarda avec un regard méprisant. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça, monsieur le saiyen ! Sur votre planète peut-être que les femmes servaient juste à reproduire, mais sur terre, pas… Elles ont exactement le même titre que les hommes ! » chantonna-t-elle. Bardock grogna et remonta les marches. Pan allait le suivre, quand Bulma l'appela « Eh, Pan, tiens, donne-lui ça ! » elle m'envoya une chemise jaune pale. « Son pantalon, ça va ! Et Chichi ne veut pas qu'il fasse un trou alors… » elle lui sourit et se dépêcha de retrouver A.G.P. avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ouais ! Viens ! » Pan rentra, il était les mains sur les hanches entrain de regarder la salle de bain. « Tu m'expliques ? Parce que je suppose que je vais en subir les conséquences si je casse quelque chose… » fit-il sarcastique.

« T'en fais pas, c'est très simple… Mais faut faire doucement… » répondit-elle en s'approchant de la douche. Elle lui indiqua les pommeaux. « Là, l'eau chaude, et là, l'eau froide ! Le savon ! Et les essuies sont au-dessus ! » il hocha la tête. Elle déposa la chemise sur le bord de l'évier. « Voilà une chemise que tu devras mettre après ! Ton pantalon, tu peux le garder. » il commença à se déshabiller, il ne devait sûrement rien écouter à ce qu'elle lui racontait, il n'était vraiment pas pudique… _Paraît que grand-père ne l'est pas non plus… _« Bon… Ben, je vais te laisser hein… » enchaîna-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait passer au pantalon. Pan allait fermer la porte quand il l'appela.

« Pan, attends ! Gardes-moi ça ! » il retira son bandeau, le lui donna et elle put sortir. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit en regardant le bandeau qu'il lui avait confier. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis sur sa pile de vêtement ? Ce n'est qu'un bandeau comme les autres ! Il lui prit l'idée de le sentir et le retira vite de son nez tellement l'odeur était nauséabonde ! Décidément, ces saiyens ont vraiment de drôles d'idées…

Il sortit au bout de quelques minutes, vêtu de son pantalon et de la chemise. « Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais, c'est pas moi, mais Bulma ! » se défendit-elle. Elle lui tendit son bandeau qu'il prit et il se l'attacha derrière la tête. Il avait garder ses espèces de gants qui recouvraient ses poignets et la moitié de ses avant-bras. _"Je me demande ce que grand-mère en pensera…" _« Ben, ça te va bien ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Mouais… Ca va… Et… Qui part avec nous ? »

« Tu veux dire… 'Qui part avec toi ?' parce que moi, je ne pars pas ! »

Le saiyen s'arrêta « Quoi… ? Ne me dis pas que je vais me retrouver seul avec ces folles ! »

« Oh ! Ca, c'est pas gentil ! » fit-elle à moitié en riant, en ne croyant pas totalement à ce qu'elle disait, elle ajouta: « Elles sont gentilles… »

« Surtout assourdissantes si tu veux mon avis ! » coupa-t-il en croisant les bras. Pan se remit à rire. « Et tu deviens aussi chiante qu'elles ! » ajouta-t-il vexé en recommençant à avancer. Il croyait sans doute qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Eh ! Bardock attends ! » fit-elle en partant à sa poursuite dans les escaliers. « Ne me fait pas la tête ! Je ne me moquais pas de toi, tu sais ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Pourquoi tu viens pas ? Pour une fois, j'accepte que tu me colle ! » Il trouvait qu'il était plutôt rejeté des habitants de la maison, et il n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord… Végéta le détestait, Zarina l'ignorait totalement... Goku et donc son fils, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il était plutôt distant avec son père… Yann et Miiky étaient blessés et elle parierait n'importe quoi que Bra pensait toujours que Bardock était un copain de son père… Et les femmes… Bardock ne les supportait pas trop… « Et t'es la plus masculine des terriennes que je connaisse ! » Là… C'est Pan qui n'avait pas trop aimer.

« Ne me traite pas de mec, s'il te plaît… » lança-t-elle. Il eut un petit sourire au coin.

« Ne me dit pas que t'es contente d'être une femme !… »

« Si ! Je suis femme et heureuse de l'être ! Non mais ! Ne me dit pas t'es un macho toi aussi ! Pfff… Les hommes, tous les mêmes ! »

« En attendant, je t'ai bien fait valsé l'autre jour… 'Madame la féministe'… » la nargua-t-il.

« Oui je suis féministe ! Et fière de l'être ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Il éclata de rire et termina de descendre les marches.

« Oui, oui… C'est vrai que tu as un look très féminin... Avec ta tenue quatre fois trop grande pour toi… » répondit-il hypocrite.

« Mais… ! » elle serra la rampe, elle commençait à joliment s'énerver, mais il fallait qu'elle se calme ! « De l'humour, Pan… Ce n'est que de l'humour de saiyens… » se disait-elle en elle-même. En plus, elle ne portait même pas la tenue de son père à ce moment-là !

« Bon, peut-on y aller, maintenant… ? » demanda Bulma en lançant son sac sur son épaule.

« Oui ! On y va, on y va ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Ma robe va partir si je n'y vais pas tout de suite ! » s'écria Bra en sautant partout comme une folle. Bardock soupira, les trois qu'il redoutait le plus l'accompagnaient…

« Végéta, Goku, vous venez avec nous ? » demanda Chichi en regardant les deux saiyens dans le salon dans le divan en regardant Zarina jouer à un jeu vidéo. Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle.

« Non ! On a déjà été l'année dernière ! » répondit Goku.

« Eh ben, alors ! Il serait peut-être temps d'y retourner, non ! »

« Non, Chichi, on… » Végéta poussa sur des boutons de la télécommande, à l'aveuglette. « On regarde la télévision ! Et c'est quelque chose qui nous intéresse très fort !… Bulma, pour une fois que je regarde la télé, tu vas pas me le reprocher ! »

« Eh ! T'as coupé le jeu ! » râla sa petite fille.

« Le télé achat ? » demanda la grand-mère de Zarina en voyant le programme que son époux avait mis.

Le saiyen grogna en se rendant compte qu'il avait en effet mis le télé achat, il changea en vitesse pour tomber sur la chaîne cuisine et il se retourna vers sa femme.

« Oui, on regardait la chaîne cuisine ! Tiens, Chichi, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses ça ce soir, ça à l'air bon… » fit Kakarotto en pointant la télé du pouce sans se retourner.

« Une salade de tomates ? » fit sa femme.

« Hein… ? » il se tourna vivement vers la télévision pour revenir aussi vite sur Chichi « Oui ! C'est bon la salade de tomates, y'a plein de trucs bons pour la santé dedans ! C'est Go… » il s'arrêta. Il allait faire allusion à son fils aîné et il avait peur que son épouse se mette à pleurer. « C'est heu… C'est Goku qui la dit ! » fit-il en faisant gigoter son doigt en prenant une grosse voix, il avait vraiment l'air ridicule. Végéta le regarda exaspéré.

« Mouais… Vous ne venez pas quoi ? » fit Bulma.

« Non ! Voilà ! Clair, net et précis ! » répondit Végéta en ayant assez de tous ces chichis.

« Pantouflard… » répliqua sa femme.

Végéta se crispa, il n'aimait pas ce genre de réflexion… Bra éclata de rire.

« Ah, papa, elle te taquine ! » fit-elle. Son père se tourna une dernière fois.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore partis… ? » répliqua-t-il hypocrite. Et il se rassit une dernière fois, excédé, tout ça devant Bardock en plus, il avait une réputation à conserver maintenant que cet « intrus » était là… Et qu'il l'avait connu avant qu'il ne devienne en quelque sorte à moitié humain avec le temps.

Chichi prit Bardock par le bras et le tira vers l'extérieur, il se laissa faire, Bra les suivis. Bulma s'approcha des escaliers, au-dessus duquel Pan était toujours appuyée sur la rampe. Elle l'appela.

« Tu pourrais venir avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle à la fille de Gohan.

« Pour quoi faire ? » répondit-elle étonnée. « J'ai assez de vêtements ! »

« Mais non… C'est pas pour ça… Mais… On fera quoi si Bardock devient violent ? »

« Quoi ? Mais il ne deviendra pas violent ! Il va se laisser faire, tu peux pas savoir à quel point il est heureux d'avoir quitter l'enfer ! »

« Oui, mais… Végéta aussi a été en enfer et il était même adouci en revenant, mais… Encore maintenant, il a des réactions qui me surprennent… C'est pour ça que je voudrais que tu viennes… On a besoin d'un 'garde du corps'. »

La jeune fille soupira. « D'accord… Vu comme ça, c'est d'accord… » fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas de les accompagner finalement… Pan monta dans la voiture à côté de Bardock, Bra était derrière.

Durant le trajet, Bardock était appuyé le coude sur la vitre et regardait le paysage défiler. Il se tourna vers Pan.

« Pourquoi t'es venue finalement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ahh… Tu pourrais devenir violent… » ironisa-t-elle. Bardock eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Bulma fut sidérée et tourna la tête vers Pan.

« Regarde la route Bulma ! » s'écria Chichi à côté d'elle. Son amie se retourna vers le volant.

« Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je sais conduire ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au centre commercial, un gigantesque immeuble ne comportant que des magasins ! Le paradis de Bra… Elle hurlait et sautait dans tous les sens, pour un peu on pourrait voir de grosses étoiles brillantes dans ses yeux. Ils prirent les sscalators. Le saiyen regardait partout autour de lui, les bras croisés, il soupira, des humains, des humains et toujours des humains… Normal vous allez dire, mais pour un saiyen, y'a de quoi avoir la nausée… Mais Bardock semblait tenir le coup… Ca ne devait être rien par rapport à l'enfer…

Ils s'engagèrent dans les galeries, Bra poussa un cri et trottina vers un magasin qu'elle adorait… Bardock la regarda partir, et hocha lourdement la tête de droite à gauche sidéré par la réaction de la fille. Ils passèrent devant un magasin pour femme, Bardock passa devant, puis recula de quelques pas et regarda une petite chemise en soie avec des fleurs, tout à l'entrée. Il grimaça en empoignant le vêtement et le tira vers lui pour le voir de plus près. Un sonnerie retentit, Bardock se demanda ce que s'était, il se rendit compte qu'il était entre deux piquets blancs surmontés par deux lampes rouges qui clignotaient. Le bruit ne cessa pas et le saiyen ne supportait pas ces genres de bruits aigus et répétitifs. Il lâcha la chemise. La sonnerie ne cessait toujours pas, il grogna en frappant son poing sur un des piquets, enfin, le bruit cessa, mais maintenant l'appareil était muni d'un crevasse… Tous se retournèrent. Bardock soupira de soulagement.

« Mais Pan, ne reste pas planté là, va le chercher ! » s'énerva Chichi. L'interpellée sursauta en avançant vers A.G.P. Tout le monde le regardait, à moitié pétrifié, la gérante du magasin était toute tremblante et une cliente s'était même évanouie. Elle tirai le grand-père de son père par le bras.

« Ne refais jamais ça… » murmura-t-elle.

« Faire quoi ? Je déteste ce genre de bruit, ça m'énerve ! » répondit-il vivement.

« Si tu n'avais pas pris ce vêtement avec toi dans les sécurités, ça serait pas arriver… »

« Pu ! Je me demande qui aurait envie de piquer cette horreur !… »

« Oui, je me le demande aussi… Viens… » Ils rejoignirent Chichi et Bulma. Chichi voulu l'engueuler ou lui faire la morale, mais la femme de Végéta la retenu lui disant que ça ne servait à rien, et qu'il ne fallait pas commencer à l'énerver…

« Je propose qu'on commence par le plus dur… » fit Bulma en regardant vers un magasin de costume.

Bra courut vers eux et plus particulièrement vers Pan. « Eh ! Pan, t'as vu ? C'est le copain de papa qui a pété le système d'antivol ? » Son amie s'arrêta, sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Premièrement Bra, il s'appelle Bardock et deux, ce n'est PAS un copain de ton père ! C'est même tout le contraire ! Végéta le déteste ! Il a déjà manqué de le tuer deux fois ! » expliqua-t-elle

« Ahh… ! C'est bien ! Bon, j'ai vu une super boutique de chaussures, j'y vais ! A plus et bonne chance ! » et elle parti de l'autre côté. Pan soupira, elle se fiche de tout ! On lui dirait que la terre allait exploser demain, elle se demanderait sûrement ce qu'elle mettrait le jour du cataclysme… _"Je me demande si c'était bon de la laisser toute seule… Après tout, les fantômes des Tam peuvent intervenir à n'importe quel moment… Anh, et puis zut ! Tans pis pour elle ! Je me surprend parfois… Et après tout, c'est normal, tout comme mes parents, je peux être aussi douce qu'un ourson en peluche et une seconde plus tard, aussi féroce qu'une lionne…"  
_  
« Ne me dites pas que je vais devoir mettre ça ? » demanda Bardock en regardant les costumes dans les vitrines.

« Eh si… Végéta me fait une scène à chaque fois que je veux lui en mettre un… Mais il faut bien ! » fit Bulma.

« Et ton fils se plaint tout le temps quand il en porte ! » ajouta Chichi. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le magasin.

« Merci de me rassurer… » marmonna le saiyen, sarcastique. Pan rit en l'emmenant vers le magasin.

« Alors, quel est ta couleur préférée ? » demanda la femme de Végéta au saiyen.

Il haussa les épaules. « La moins ridicule… »

« Humm… Sûrement pas noir alors… Ni blanc… » fit Chichi en cherchant dans les vestons. Elle en sortit un, un brun foncé.

« Tu as pris quelle taille ? » demanda Bulma.

« Ben, celle de Goku ! Ils ont à peu près la même taille et la même carrure, non ? »

« Videl avait raison, tu connais les tailles de toute ta famille ! »

« Oui, je sais, je les connais toutes ! »

« Tu es vraiment une mère très attentive, y'a pas à dire ! » flatta Bulma. Chichi sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup sa famille et qu'elle voulait le mieux pour elle. Elle montra la veste à son beau père (qui avait plus de la moitié de son âge…), il grimaça. Un homme arriva, avec une petit moustache noire, mince, mais pas musclé du tout un mètre jaune autour du cou et des épingles sur un petit pommeau à la ceinture

« Bonjour, bonjour ! » lança-t-il avec un fort accent italien. « Oh, madame Bulma ! Toujours aussi resplendissante ! »

« Merci Mr. Fettouchini ! Comment allez-vous ? » répondit gentiment Bulma. Ils s'embrassèrent sur les joues.

« Ahh, bien, bien, ça fait un bout de temps, hein… ? »

« Oui, tenez, vous présente Chichi, une de mes amies. » elle montra Chichi.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes tout aussi magnifique ! On s'embrasse ! » il tira Chichi vers lui et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. La mère de Bra se tourna vers Pan.

« Et voici Pan, sa petite fille. »

« Oh ! Què bella ! Elle, on va pas l'embrasser, elle a l'air fragile, hihihihi. » Bulma et Chichi rirent légèrement avec l'italien pendant que Bardock regarda la plus jeune du coin de l'œil, amusé.

« Et si nous sommes ici… C'est pour monsieur… » continua la femme de Végéta en montrant le saiyen.

« Ohh… Magnifique aussi… Vous serez vraiment très, très beau avec un joli costume ! » s'exclama-t-il les mains jointes. « C'est pour quoi, mariage, fiançailles, baptême, naissance, affaire ? »

« Rien de tout ça… C'est juste pour avoir un costume dans sa garde-robe. »

« Ohhh… Je vois, monsieur vient d'arriver… Je comprends, je comprends… »

« On aurait pensé à celui-là. » fit Chichi en montrant la veste marron.

« Montrez, montrez… » fit l'homme en regardant le veston, les sourcils froncés. « Humm… Parfait ! Madame, vous avez un don pour choisir les costumes ! C'est magnifique ! »

« Merci. » répondit Chichi en rougissant. L'italien se retourna vers Bardock.

« Oh… Et il est musclé ! Y'a rien de plus beau qu'un homme musclé dans un beau costume ! »

Bardock ne cessait de le regarder. « Il commence à m'énerver avec ses beaux costumes lui… » marmonna-t-il. L'humain partit avec Chichi pour chercher un pantalon et une chemise. Ils revinrent vite avec un pantalon beige munie de sa ceinture brune et une chemise blanche.

« Voilà ! Allez enfiler ça, puis on fera les retouches ! » fit encore l'homme en donnant les vêtements au saiyen. Bardock leva sa chemise pour la retirer, Pan sentit ce qu'il allait faire…

« Non, non, non ! Pas ici ! Dans la cabine, là ! » fit-elle en pointant les cabines plus loin. Il laissa retomber ses épaules dans un soupir, se dirigea vers la cabine et il s'y enferma, après avoir jeter un regard disant: « contente ? »

« Eh ! Ma queue, je la met où ? Y'a pas de trou pour la mettre ! » fit Bardock, bien fort, de la cabine. Tous les clients dans le magasin tournèrent la tête vers nous, ils pensaient sans doute…

« Dites… Votre ami, c'est soit un comique, soit un obsédé… » ironisa l'italien.

« Ah ! Ce n'est ni un obsédé, ni un comique, nom de dieu ! » s'énerva Pan. Ah ! Ce que les gens sont bêtes parfois !

« Le type qui parle pas correctement, il est toujours là ? » grogna encore Bardock de l'intérieur après quelques minutes.

« Oui ! Et il va faire des retouches ! Sors ! » fit Bulma, commençant à être agacée par ses caprices. 

« J'ai vraiment l'air ridicule… » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

« Ah, mais non ! Et puis, le ridicule ne tue pas ! »

« Moi, si ! »

Bulma soupira, il était aussi pénible que Végéta sous une autre forme… Elle tira le rideau et découvrit Bardock entrain de retrousser ses manches jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait toujours ses gants, il avait rentré sa chemise à moitié dans son pantalon et il avait sa queue de singe pour ceinture. « Ah lala… Bardock… Tu as encore tellement de chose à apprendre… Tu m'épuises… » soupira la grand-mère de Zarina.

« Ca va ! J'ai pas l'habitude de me déguiser en pantin… » répliqua le saiyen.

« Rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon ! »

Bardock soupira et grogna en rentrant sa chemise maladroitement dans son pantalon. L'italien revint, s'arrêta devant le saiyen et frappa dans ses mains avec un regard émerveillé.

« Oh ! Oh… Je le savais ! Vous êtes _un dieu _! » s'exclama-t-il. L'autre ouvrit grands les yeux et se tourna vite vers le miroir de la cabine.

« Je ressemble à un namek ! » Il grimaça encore en se voyant dans le miroir. « Non… Mais j'en suis pas loin… »

« Tu ressembles enfin un peu plus à un humain… » fit Chichi en l'observant.

« C'est encore pire ! » râla Bardock.

« T'es vraiment pénible ! » lâcha Bulma. « Allez ! Remets-moi ces manches correctement, là, tu as vraiment l'air ridicule, imbécile ! »

« Je commence à m'énerver… Et tu n'arranges rien en m'insultant. »

« Ah… Enlève tes gants ! Personne va te les bouffer ! »

Il obéit et retira ses gants, énervé. « Tu vas vraiment bien avec Végéta ! » lança-t-il.

« Et toi, t'es bien le père de ton fils, tu te plains autant, si pas plus ! » concilia la femme en remettant les manches du saiyen en place. Il se dégagea vivement.

« Laisse-moi ! Je suis pas invalide, je saurais le faire tout seul ! » il remit les manches en place en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il n'arriva pas à attacher les boutons de manchette, Chichi vint à son aide. Bulma était assise sur une banquette, elle boudait, ce saiyen l'énervait en tout point. « Elle et Végéta sont vraiment faits pour être ensemble… » marmonna-t-il à Chichi.

« Oui, je sais » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi mon fils t'a choisie ? »

« Ohh, ça fait longtemps… » commença Chichi en partant dans ses rêves.

« En abrégé… » coupa Bardock sentant que l'histoire à l'eau de rose allait éclaté.

Chichi se sentit vexée, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un saiyen… « Il m'a promis qu'il se marierait avec moi quand on était petit… Et un jour, à un tournois, on s'est rencontré, je lui ai rappelé sa promesse et après notre combat, nous nous sommes mariés ! »

Bardock dressa un sourcils, sidéré, l'état de son fils était pire qu'il ne le pensait… « Toi ? Tu te battais vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois… ? Maintenant je n'ai plus vraiment l'âge, mais bon… Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais une très bonne guerrière ! Mon père était un grand combattant ! Tout le monde le craignait ! Je te l'aurais bien présenté, mais… Il n'a pas voulu se faire ressusciter… Il a dit qu'il était bien au paradis et que de toutes façons, il n'aurait plus vécu quarante ans… » elle s'arrêta, elle semblait triste, elle avait les yeux mouillés. « D'abord mon père… Puis mes fils… Si mes petits enfants ou mon mari venaient à mourir, je… »

« Eh ! Toi, t'es vivante ! Alors profite en ! » coupa le saiyen sentant que les sanglots allait éclater…

« Mesior ! » appela l'italien.

« Hein ? C'est à moi que tu parles ? Comment tu m'as appelé ? » demanda Bardock en se retournant vers l'homme.

« Mesior. »

« Je m'appelle Bardock, bougnoule ! » fit le saiyen.

« Comment ? Bardock ? » répéta-t-il avec toujours son accent qui estropiait totalement le nom du saiyen.

« Non, non… ça ira… » grogna-t-il, il préférait se faire appelé « Mesior. » plutôt que de se faire déformer le nom.

« Venez mettre la petite veste… » invita encore l'homme en faisant gigoter le veston. Il soupira encore, mais fini par y aller, en pensant que plus vite ce sera fini, plus vite il partirait. L'italien lui enfila le veston.

« Je hais avoir des choses qui recouvrent mes bras… » marmonna-t-il encore.

« Arrête de te plaindre et laisse faire le monsieur ! C'est bientôt fini ! » fit Chichi pour l'encourager un peu.

« Ben, qu'il se dépêche, je vais plus tenir longtemps… » 

L'humain invita Bardock à monter sur une petite estrade devant des miroirs pour qu'il puisse faire les retouches.

« Ohh ! Vous allez dire que je me répète, mais vous être vraiment très beau dans ce costume ! Il était fait pour vous ! » répéta l'italien, toujours ébahi.

« C'est ça, ouais… » fit Bardock, tout bas.

« Tendez les bras. »

Le saiyen le regarda sans comprendre. L'italien tendit les bras à l'horizontal. « Tendez les bras… Comme ça ! Faites les oiseaux, hihihi »

Son client soupira et en dressant ses bras comme demander et l'homme se mit à faire les retouches aux manches.

« Vous avez des grandes mains… »

« C'est pour mieux foutre des baffes aux emmerdeurs… » répondit Bardock en fixant l'humain qui chipotait toujours avec sa manche. L'italien n'avait pas fait attention… Il se mit ensuite à remettre en place correctement la chemise du saiyen au niveau du bassin, dans le dos. Il remarqua sa queue.

« Tiens… Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir donner une ceinture en peau de… singe… »

Bardock déroula sa queue « C'est pas une ceinture imbécile ! »

« Ohhh… Ca c'est bizarre… C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec une queue de singe, ahahahahaha »

Le saiyen bougonna, il commençait vraiment à en avoir par dessus le cornet ! L'italien alla chercher la ceinture dans la cabine et la passa à la taille de Bardock qui bouillonnait à moitié. Ensuite l'homme se mit à remettre correctement la chemise de Bardock, puis il frotta de grandes trames sur toute la longueur séparant la ceinture aux chevilles.

« Ca ira, oui ! » s'écria le saiyen en faisant un saut en avant « Faut pas que je vous aide ? » il regarda l'humain de haut en bas, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « Ca vous prend souvent de mater vos clients ? »

« Mais je ne faisais rien de mal, je défroissais votre pantalon ! » se justifia l'italien.

« Il est très bien comme il est ! » il se tourna et chercha quelque chose des yeux « Pan ! » fit-il. « Elle est où encore , elle… ? PAN ! » Celle-ci surgit d'un couloir plus loin avec deux cravates en mains.

« Oui ? Waouh ! T'es super comme ça ! » clama-t-elle en apercevant son arrière-grand-père avec son costume.

« Ouais, tu parles… Je ressemble à un pantin. Ça me va aussi bien qu'une robe rose à pois jaune sur un chat ! » râla-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »

« Je vais devenir violent… » répondit-il entre ses dents, en pensant au mec qui s'occupait de lui. Pan se mit à rire en le voyant tout crispé, il devait vraiment faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire valser le p'tit humain.

« Calme-toi… C'est bientôt fini… Regarde, tu préfères laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant les deux cravates, une beige et une brune.

« La moins ridicule et la moins voyante… Ca se met où d'abord ? »

« Au cou. »

Bardock se mit à frotter son cou et sa nuque de la main, en grimaçant. « C'est une laisse ? »

« Mais non ! » répliqua-t-elle en riant.

« C'est une cravate ! » s'interposa l'italien « Ca se met comme ça, Mesior ! » il pointa son cou, portant sa cravate noire.

« Arrête de m'appeler Mesior… On t'a pas sonné ! » répliqua Bardock désagréable.

« Comment dois-je vous appelez, alors… ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ! » commença à s'énerver le saiyen. « Ne m'appelle pas ! Tout simplement ! Lâche-moi, oublie-moi ! Et ne me touche… plus ! »

« Je fais mon métier ! » se vexa l'italien.

« Et moi, tu veux que je fasse le mien de métier ! Hein ? » Bardock venait de sortir de ses gonds… Pan s'interposa entre lui et l'employé du magasin, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'il fasse « son métier ».

« Calme-toi, voyons… » fit-elle en se mettant devant lui. « Ce n'est qu'un humain… » ajouta-t-elle tout bas. Comme elle le sentait, cette phrase le calma. « Alors, on va mettre la petite cravate, moi je dis la brune… Hein ? »

« Montrez… » demanda l'italien. Elle se tourna en montrant les sujets à l'homme. « Humm… Parfait ! Vous aussi, vous êtes doué ! » la flatta-t-il. Elle sourit puis se tourna vers A.G.P. Elle lui entoura le cou par la cravate et se mis à réfléchir comment se faisaient les nœuds de cravates… Bientôt, Bardock avait une belle cravate bien attachée autour du cou.

« Ca va ? Ca sert pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, c'est une laisse ! » continua de râler le saiyen. La jeune fille soupira et se mis à rire.

« Arrête un peu de râler ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Mademoiselle, vous êtes sa fiancée, je présume… » sortit l'italien, naturellement.

« Pa… Pardon… ? » demanda-t-elle en ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

« CA VA PAS, NON ! » explosa le saiyen.

« C'est bientôt fini… Hein, monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle à l'italien, nerveusement.

« Mais, c'est fini… Mais, y'a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je sais pas quoi… » Bardock soupira de désespérance. Mr. Fettouchini regardait le saiyen, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas « Hum… Peut-être le bandeau… Si ? » A.G.P. plaça machinalement sa main sur son bandeau.

« Non ! Il es très bien sur mon front et il y reste ! » lâcha-t-il, toujours sur les nerfs. L'italien plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira bruyamment, il avait repris son air émerveillé.

« Eh bien, alors c'est bon ! Vous pouvez disposer ! J'ai terminé ! Et je le répète : vous êtes fait pour ce costume ! »

« Ouais… Tu l'as déjà dis, crétin… » fit Bardock tout bas entre ses dents, les points serrés.

« Tu peux aller te changer » lui fit-elle dans un sourire.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » grogna-t-il en retirant le veston. Puis il partit se rhabiller. L'italien s'approcha de Bulma et tendit la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourboire… » fit-il en détournant légèrement la tête pour faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Ah oui ! » elle prit son sac, son portefeuille, puis tira un billet et lui donna « Voilà ! »

« Humm… C'était un client… Difficile… »

Bulma soupira, elle n'avait plus que des gros billets, elle en tira un et lui donna. « C'est plus un pourboire, mais carrément un pot-de-vin ! »

Bien vite, Bardock sortit de la cabine, sans jeter un regard à personne, il traversa les allées du magasin et sortit, sans demander son reste… Pan le suivit sans perdre de temps, il allait encore lui dire qu'elle est collante, mais elle n'y pouvais rien, ça allait retomber sur elle s'il fait un dégât…

« Passons à la caisse… » invita Mr. Fettouchini, soudainement se faisant plus professionnel et moins précieux. Bulma et Chichi le suivirent.

Pan rattrapa Bardock. « Tiens… On se connaît, non ? J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part… » ironisa-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, je suis collante, mais bon… »

« T'as peur que je fasse péter la baraque ? Mais, je te rassure, si j'avais envie de le faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps… »

« Oui… Mais… Enfin, voilà quoi, on va pas en discuter toute la journée ! » fit-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire, j'en peux rien si je suis collante, moi… « On va s'asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant un banc libre au milieu de la galerie. Il haussa les épaules, mais la suivit quand même… Ils étaient assis sur un banc, lui, les bras croisés et la cheville sur le genou de l'autre jambe.

« On va encore rester ici longtemps ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Ben… On va encore aller chercher des vêtements pour toi… » il soupira « Et oui… Mais, t'en fais pas, ce sera moins pénible maintenant ! »

« Ouais… Et après ? »

« On va sûrement aller faire les courses pour ce soir, puis on rentrera… »

« Ok… »

« Pourquoi tu y tiens tant à ce bandeau… ? » demanda-t-elle. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. « Tu ne l'enlèves jamais à part pour te laver… »

« Ca te regarde pas ! … Et puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Comme tu veux… »

Soudain, il sentit un éclair lui traverser la tête, il eut le souffle coupé, il entendit un énorme cri aigu dans sa vision, un énorme cri de rage. C'était Pan qui hurlait, elle hurlait qu' « il » allait le payer… Bien sûr, sur son banc, Pan ne voyait pas tout ça, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était Bardock en transe. Elle se mit à le secouer.

« Bardock ! Bardock, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle. Il tourna la tête vers moi, bouche entrouverte et les yeux dilatés. « Ca va ? » répéta-t-elle, attendant une réponse.

« Ouais… » il se redressa en soufflant. « Tout va bien… » Elle le fixait toujours, comme pour s'assurer qu'il disait la vérité. « Je te dis que ça va ! Arrête de me fixer comme ça avec cet air de chien battu, tu m'énerves ! » Elle se détendit.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! J'ai cru que tu faisais une crise cardiaque ! Mon grand-père en a fait une et… »

« Kakarotto ? » coupa le saiyen.

« Non ! Mon autre grand-père, du côté de ma mère ! »

Il l'observait avec un air amusé. « Heureusement que tu ne me colle que depuis une semaine… Sinon, tu serais morte toute seule… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Sur ma planète, j'étais réputé pour toujours revenir à moitié mort et toujours m'en sortir, c'est bien simple, il y avait sûrement un caisson de régénération qui m'était réservé. Je suis solide et c'est pas demain la veille que je mourrais ! Ca ferait trop plaisir à Végéta… » Pan s'était contentée de sourire, il avait raconter ça comme si ça l'amusait… Elle le croyait quand il disait qu'il était passé plusieurs fois à côté de la mort…

« Eh ben… Heureusement que tu n'es pas pauvre… » soupira Bulma en regardant sa fille lui montrer les vêtements qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elles vinrent les rejoindre, puis ils ont été chercher d'autres habits pour Bardock, ça a été plus facile… Les vêtements convenaient plus au saiyen… Tant mieux ! Puis ils ont été faire les courses… Tout s'est bien passé à part que Bardock ne savait pas qu'il fallait payer avant de manger les fruits et les choses « non-emballées » et il est très curieux, il chipotait à tout… Peut-être qu'il le faisait exprès pour vieillir encore plus Chichi et Bulma…


	10. L'ennemis n'est pas celui qu'on soupconn

Chapitre 10 : L'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui qu'on soupçonne le plus…

Végéta ouvrit la boite à pharmacie accrochée au mur, en sortit un petit flacon blanc et sourit de satisfaction en refermant la porte.

« Tu dors mal ? » demanda Goku.

« Quoi ? » répondit Végéta.

« Pourquoi tu prends du somnifère ? Tu dors mal ? »

« Mais non, imbécile ! C'est pour ton père ! »

« Mon père ? » répéta Goku. « Pourquoi ? »

Le prince des saiyens soupira. « Pour qu'il dorme ! C'est malin, ça ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça marche sur les saiyens ce truc ? »

« Bon, écoute, avec cinq cachets, je tombe ! »

« T'as pris quand des somnifères ? »

L'autre soupira. « Ca te regarde pas ! »

« Allez… Dis-le moi ! »

« Un jour, Bulma en a eu marre que je m'entraîne à longueur de temps sans jamais me reposer, alors elle m'a donné ces cachets, voilà, t'es content ! » marmonna Végéta, sachant que son rival ne l'aurait pas lâcher tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit.

« Ahahaha ! Elle t'a eu en beauté, quoi ! »

« Ecrase ! » râla l'autre saiyen. « Ton père va faire un petit tour dans le doux pays des rêves… » chantonna-t-il ensuite en ouvrant le petit pot blanc.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu veux qu'il dorme… ? Ahh ! J'ai compris, tu veux qu'il dorme, pour que tu puisses l'assassiner dans son lit ! » L'autre se tourna vivement.

« Ca va pas, non… ? Je ne suis pas lâche ! Non, si je dois le tuer, ce sera de mes propres mains ! Je vois bien un beau trou dans son abdomen… » il se mit à secouer le pot pour faire tomber les cachets dans sa main. « Bon… Avec dix comprimés, je crois que ça suffira… »

« Dix ! Mais, t'as dis que toi avec cinq, tu tombais, alors c'est pas un trop, dix… ? »

« Non ! Plus il dormira, mieux ce sera ! Ne plus le voir , ni l'entendre, ça me fera des vacances ! Tu ne me trouves pas de meilleure humeur quand il n'est pas là ? »

« Je fais pas la différence… Ca fait quoi quand t'es de bonne humeur ? »

Végéta appuya les mains à plat sur la table, soupira, puis expira. « Kakarotto… Comment veux-tu que je survive avec deux emmerdeurs dans ton genre ? Il a fallu des années pour que je me fasse une raison que je vais devoir te supporter toute ma vie ! Maintenant, je suis habitué ! Mais je ne saurais pas le refaire avec ton père ! Et puis… Il n'est pas à sa place ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a 27 ans ! » termina-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Mais le fait de dormir… ça vieillit pas ! »

« Mais non, ça je le sais ! Seulement, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à tes petits-fils… ? »

« Oui, ils étaient partis s'entraîner ! »

« Qu'ils disent ! Et quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse pareil avec Zarina ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il recommence avec Yann et Miiky ! C'est moi qui donne les punitions, ici… »

« Mais il ne fait rien de mal ! »

« Kakarotto… ? Laisse-moi faire ! Après tu me remercieras ! »

« Ok… Comme tu voudras, Végéta… »

« Tiens… ça m'étonne que tu ne m'aie pas encore hurlé de ne pas le tuer… »

« Ah… Non »

« C'est quand même ton père… Tes petits gênes saiyennes referaient-elles surface une fois pour toute ? »

« Non, je crois pas, mais de toutes façons, je sais que tu ne le tueras pas… »

Le prince des saiyens se figea et serra son poing en faisait exploser la boite dans sa main. Il se tourna vers l'autre qui regardait le verre vide avec les dix cachets dedans. « Et pourquoi pas… ? »

« Je crois que t'es pas capable de tuer un saiyen… Sinon, tu m'aurais tuer… »

« Et Nappa ? C'est pas parce qu'il était chauve qu'il n'était pas saiyen… »

« Oui, mais lui, c'est différent ! T'étais énervé… Et tu pétais un peu les plombs à ce moment-là… Et puis, ça, c'était avant… Maintenant, t'as changé ! »

Un long silence suivit. Finalement, sans s'énerver, Végéta hocha la tête négativement, puis parla:

« Bon, tu rempliras le verre avec les cachets d'eau et tu le donneras à ton père ! Parce qu'il se méfie de moi… Je vais dans la salle de gravité… » il se leva et sortit de la cuisine par la porte de derrière. Goku soupira, il était vexé à son air précipité. La porte de derrière se rouvrit de nouveau et Yann entra en supportant son cousin.

« Ohhh, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? » demanda le grand-père.

« Coucou grand-père » fit Miiki.

« Il a insisté pour sortir ! » expliqua Yann. Miiky se dégagea de lui et alla vers son grand-mère et monta sur ses genoux, lentement, pour ne pas se faire mal. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais content.

« Ca va tes côtes ? » demanda Goku.

« Ouais, je suis solide ! Mais, ça fait mal… Mais, faut souffrir pour progresser ! » Goku fut étonné de la déclaration de son petit-fils. « Il est où A.G.P. ? »

« Il est partit faire des courses avec grand-mère et Bulma. » expliqua Goku.

« Le pauvre… » fit naturellement Yann.

« Eh oui… J'espère qu'il ne les a pas tué et détruit les magasins… » répliqua tout aussi naturellement leur grand-père.

« Mais non ! » rit Miiky.

« Mais, à propos, pourquoi vous êtes partis ? »

Yann soupira, puis commença: « On a voulu s'entraîner pour passer super saiyen… »

« Tous seuls ? »

« Oui… Et c'est plus difficile qu'on ne le pensait… » dit Miiky. « Et même si A.G.P. nous a aider et ben, on a pas réussi… »

« Mais… Comment vous avez réussi à le convaincre ? »

« En fait, au début, il voulait pas, il nous avait juste suivis pour s'amuser… Puis, je suppose qu'il a eu pitié nous… »

« Ah oui, il a eut un malaise aussi ! Et après ça et ben, il nous a aider… » ajouta Yann avec l'approbation de Miiky.

« Un malaise… ? » répéta Goku étonné « A 27 ans, on fait pas des malaises… » continua-t-il pour lui-même.

« Il a dit que c'était rien… » fit Miiky en haussant les épaules « Eh ! Maintenant, je sais faire les kaméhaméha ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui, viens, je vais te montrer ! » il sauta au sol. « Aïe ! »

« Miiky, ce serait pas raisonnable… Regarde rien qu'à marcher, tu te fais mal… » il le remit délicatement sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais grand-père… Je sais exactement quand j'ai monté de puissance… » fit Miiky.

« C'est vrai ? Quand ?»

« Quand ma quatrième côtes s'est brisée… » Goku se figea… Comment de telles choses pouvaient sortir d'un petit garçon de même pas six ans et demi… ? Même pour lui qui parle de mort, comme de bouffe, ça le surprenait d'entendre son petit fils parler comme ça… « Quand A.G.P. m'écrasait… Au début, quand j'ai sentis qu'il m'avait cassé quelque chose, je me suis dit qu'il allait me lâcher… A la deuxième, je me suis dit qu'il voulait que je me relève tout seul… Mais je n'ai pas trouver la force. A la troisième côte brisée… Je me suis dit qu'il voulait me tuer… Alors, j'ai arrêter de résister… Mais à la quatrième, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mes pensées se sont vidées, je croyais que je venais de mourir, puis j'ai pensé à mon père… Parce que je suis certain que lui il se serait pas laisser faire ! Alors, j'ai réuni toutes mes forces et j'ai commencé la formule du kaméhaméha… Et là, j'avais plus mal… » il s'arrêta et regarda ses mains, d'un air comme qui dirait ébahi. « … J'ai rien compris… » Goku n'en revenait pas, Yann non plus. « Quoi ? »

« Heu… Miiky, c'est pas grave, oublie cette nuit maintenant, hein… » essaya Goku.

Zarina entra dans la cuisine. « Salut les bigleux ! »

« Bigleuse, toi-même ! » répliqua vivement Yann. Elle lui fit une langue, il répliqua d'une grimace et ainsi de suite.

« Eh, oh, stop ! » s'interposa Goku. Les deux se tournèrent vers lui « Vous savez au moins ce qu'est un bigleux ? » Ils hochèrent la tête négativement. Goku soupira, il s'en doutait…

« Il est où mon grand-père ? » demanda Zarina.

« A la salle de gravité. » répondit Goku.

« Je vais le voir ! » elle se dirigea vers la porte. « Moi, je suis encore valide ! » nargua-t-elle. Yann et Miiky répliquèrent d'une grimace.

« Non ! Zarina, vaut mieux pas… » intervint le père de Gohan.

« Ben, pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai… Comment dire… Vexé… »

« Eh alors ! Il est toujours gentil avec moi ! » elle partit vers la salle, mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle revint à la cuisine. « Ah… Il a poussé la gravité à fond ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis… » soupira Goku.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait été couché Miiky et Yann qui se sentaient fatigués et Zarina était allé retourner jouer. Il alla vers la salle de gravité, Végéta s'entraînait à l'intérieur avec la gravité maximum. Goku fit des signes devant le hublot pour que l'autre saiyen le remarque. Ça marcha, Végéta l'invita à entrer d'un bref signe de main. Il se dirigea vers la console et baissa la gravité. Goku entra.

« Ca te dérange si je mets la gravité au maximum ? » demanda Végéta en commençant à monter la gravité. L'autre répondit par la négation.

Ils se mirent à se battre.

« Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Goku en arrêtant un coup de l'autre saiyen.

« Non. » répondit calmement Végéta.

« T'es vexé ? »

« Non plus. » Goku retint la jambe de son frère d'arme. ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi calme et de répondre aussi naturellement qu'il n'était pas vexé…

« Tu vieillis… ? » tenta-t-il à nouveau.

« Non plus ! » répliqua vivement le prince des saiyens en envoyant son poing dans la figure de l'autre qui ne put l'éviter.

« Ouille… »

« Bats-toi sérieusement s'il te plaît ! Ou du moins, fait semblant ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'entraînes pour tuer mon père ? »

Végéta s'arrêta. « Non ! Pour tuer ton père, je n'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner ! Même Videl pourrait le faire ! »

« T'exagère pas un peu… ? »

« Peut-être… En tout cas, C18 pourrait y arriver ! Bon, on continue… » ils reprirent le combat.

« Généralement quand tu t'enfermes avec la gravité à fond, tu râles, alors, je croyais que… »

« Et ben, tu t'es trompé ! » coupa Végéta. « Je réfléchissais ! »

« Ah bon… »

« Tu avais raison… »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Je ne tuerais pas ton père… Mais je persiste à dire qu'il n'est pas à sa place, ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Il passèrent simultanément en super saiyen.

« Pour une fois, ce n'est pas toi ! » continua Végéta en continuant le combat. « C'est encore ma fierté et ma mauvaise foi qui font des leurs ! Mais j'en peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! »

« C'est vrai, t'en peux rien, t'es fait comme ça… Mais seulement, je sais que tu ne le tuera pas, parce que tu luttes contre cet état d'âme ! »

« Exactement ! T'es bien le seul qui me comprenne ! » marmonna Végéta. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu cries tout ça sur tout les toits, est-ce que c'est bien clair dans ta petite tête ? » enchaîna-t-il plus sévère.

« Oui, t'en fait pas ! »

« En fait… Ce qui me dérange chez ton père, c'est qu'il va me considérer comme un saiyen… Que je suis… Mais seulement, il ne me considérera pas comme un prince… »

« Ah, Végéta, tu vas pas recommencer avec ça… » soupira Goku.

« Mais si, mais je te dis que c'est plus fort que moi ! »

« Tu finiras par t'habituer ! Comme tu l'as fait avec moi ! »

« Il m'a fallut quarante ans, je te le rappelle ! »

« Mouais, enfin… Maintenant, ça ira, arrête de te poser des questions ! Vis au jour présent ! Arrête de penser au pire ! Pense juste que c'est mon père qui s'est fait ressusciter pour nous aider ! Tu as confiance en ton fils, non ? »

« Bien sur que j'ai confiance en lui ! »

« Ben alors ! »

« Mais… Il a presque la moitié de ton âge, est-ce que tu te rend compte ? Gohan est plus vieux que lui ! Et quand j'avais six ans, il en avait déjà 27 ! » s'exclama Végéta en s'arrêtant, presque pétrifié. Goku lui envoya son pied en pleine figure. « Bon, je crois qu'on va passer au stade supérieur… J'en ai marre de réfléchir… Il faut agir ! » grogna le prince des saiyen quand ses cheveux se dressèrent un peu plus sur sa tête en devenant plus doré. Goku passa au second niveau également et le combat reprit de plus bel.

« On ne lui donnera pas le somnifère alors ? » demanda Goku en retenant les poignets de Végéta.

« Bien sur que si ! Faut qu'il s'habitue aux êtres humains et à vivre comme tel ! »

« Ah bon… »

« Un p'tit somme, ça lui fera pas de mal ! » il recula d'un bond et lui envoya une balle d'énergie. Son rival la reçut de plein fouet.

« Eh, t'aurais pu prévenir ! »

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait… Prévenir ! Avant d'attaquer… » répliqua-t-il hypocrite. Et le combat reprit.

« Tu crois que c'est un super saiyen ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Avant ta p'tite colère contre Frezzer, qui date… Les saiyens pensaient toujours que seul le guerrier millénaire était un super saiyen ! »

« Mais… Ils se sont planté ! »

« Oui, complètement ! »

« Tiens… En parlant de super saiyen, tu passes le niveau trois ? »

Végéta essaya de lui envoyer un coup de poing que Goku évita. « Peut-être bien que oui… » Goku se transposa derrière lui. « Peut-être bien que non… » Cette fois, Goku se téléporta et lui envoya un coup à la nuque. « Arrête d'utiliser cette technique ! » râla-t-il en se frottant la nuque, au sol.

« Alors, tu y arrives, oui ou non ? » il ne répondit pas. « Eh, Végéta, je te cause, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, mais moi je me bat… » et il lui envoya un solide coup de genou dans le ventre. Le corps à corps reprit.

« Bon, alors, tu m'as toujours répondu ! »

« J'ai pas envie de te répondre ! »

« Ah ! ça, ça veut dire que tu n'y arrive pas… »

« Idiot… » maugréa Végéta en lui assénant un coup de coude dans la figure.

&&&&&

Depuis un moment, Bardock les observait du hublot mais il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Pan s'approcha de lui.

« Impressionnant, hein… ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ils sont à leur niveau maximum… ? »

« Humm… Végéta… Non et grand-père non plus… ça, c'est certain ! Ton fils peut faire exploser la terre par sa seule puissance s'il le voulait… » Il en fut trois fois plus étonné « Eh oui ! Il s'en est passé des choses en cinquante ans ! » et elle prit congé de lui. Il eut soudainement une grosse secousse, causée par les deux combattants. Bulma accourut, verte de rage, elle regarda furtivement par le hublot en dégageant Bardock.

« Ahh… Je le savais ! Ah, ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ! » elle se tourna vers Bardock. « Regarde bien, ça va être drôle… » elle appuya sa main bien à plat sur la commande extérieure de la salle de gravité, qui se coupa à l'intérieur et les deux saiyens furent propulsés au plafond. Elle ouvrit la porte.

« Tu vis toujours… » fit Végéta, sarcastique en devinant que c'était elle qui avait tout coupé…

« Oui ! A ton grand malheur, oui ! De un, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas utiliser des balles d'énergies dans la salle de gravité quand t'es au niveau deux, parce qu'elle ne tient pas le coup ! Et de deux… TU M'ENERVES ! » elle se frotta le cou. « Ouh… Ma voix… »

« Ce n'est pas bon de crier comme ça, pour une femme de ton âge… » marmonna son mari sur un coude, toujours étalé par terre.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien ! » répondit tout haut Végéta. « Alors… Le centre commercial est-il toujours entier ? »

« Oui ! La classe royale détruit. » expliqua Bulma en fixant son époux. « La classe en dessous se plaint ! » termina-t-elle en fixant Goku. Et elle quitta la salle.

« Pourquoi elle m'a regardé en disant ça ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre saiyen qui haussa les épaules. Goku se leva et ouvrit la porte. « Eh ! Bulma, on mange quand ? »

« Dans une heure ! » cria-t-elle du bout du couloir.

« Quoi ! Une heure ? Mais je vais mourir ! »

« Eh ben, meurs ! » il se tourna vers l'autre. « Elle est de mauvaise humeur… »

« Bien… T'as trouvé ça tout seul… ? » répliqua Végéta sur un ton lassé. Il passa devant lui en sortant de la salle « Bon, je vais prendre une douche… » il fit encore deux pas, quand un espèce de tremblement de terre attira son attention. Il se tourna vers Goku qui s'était tourné vers la salle de gravité. Le plafond de la salle se souleva comme par enchantement et alla s'écraser à côté. Deux ombres noires aux yeux brillants se trouvaient au dessus : une était plutôt fine et une allure presque masculine… L'autre ressemblaient beaucoup plus à une femme aux cheveux frisés ou bouclés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria Goku en faisant un pas en avant. L'ombre féminine éclata d'un rire aigu.

« Coucou… » fit-elle.

« Répondez ! » s'impatienta Goku.

« Nous sommes le mal incarné… » répondit l'autre ombre aussi froidement que sérieusement.

« Tiens donc… J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Un p'tit air de déjà vu… Non ? » demanda Végéta, ironique, les bras croisés.

« Ahhhhh… » soupira l'ombre féminine. « Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé d'où venaient tous vos ennemis ? » Les deux saiyens froncèrent les sourcils. « Vous êtes-vous déjà demander d'où venait Piccolo ? Vous êtes vous déjà demander d'où venait le roi Cold et sa famille… ? »

« Vous êtes-vous déjà demander d'où venait le Dr. Géro et ses cyborgs ? » continua l'ombre masculine.

« Vous êtes-vous déjà demander d'où venait Babidi et sa troupe ? » ils se mirent à virevolté autour des deux saiyens. Et ils continuèrent d'une même voix. « Voulez-vous qu'on vous le dises ? » ils firent encore un tour. Végéta et Goku ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, ils étaient totalement hébétés par ce que disaient les deux ombres. « Eh bien, c'est très simple ! » ils s'arrêtèrent.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne… » fit Goku.

« T'es pas le seul… » appuya Végéta.

« Nous avons créer un être… Au hasard… Nous l'avons appelé Cold et nous l'avons envoyer dans l'espace en lui donnant pour mission de prendre possession de l'univers… » commença la voix masculine

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Goku.

« Comme ça ! Pour faire le mal ! Il n'y a pas de bien sans mal… Comme il n'y a pas de blanc sans noir… Et vice versa… » répondit la voix féminine. « Donc, nous n'étions pas satisfait avec Cold alors, nous lui avons donné deux fils… Ils sont donc trois ! Cold bien loin au fin fond de l'univers, Freezer à l'autre bout et Cooler, en réserve… »

« Je continue l'histoire… » enchaîne l'homme. « Frezzer a fait du bon boulot… il a trouver des sujets et réussi à faire croire qu'il était gentil à un peuple, nommé… Saiyens ! Tout allait bien pour lui… Et la planète Végéta ne lui servit plus à rien, alors, il l'a détruite… »

« Y'avais même un de ces stupides saiyens qui a essayer de lui résister, ahahahaha ! » se moqua la femme. « L'imbécile ! Il s'est fait tuer du bout du doigt, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

Kakarotto grogna. Et Végéta soupira d'impatience.

« Mais ça ne nous suffisait pas… Le mal gagnait du terrain et il fallait accéléré la cadence ! Nous avons donc prit un namek au hasard… Que nous avons nommé Piccolo, que nous avons désigné de cruauté incarnée… Il arrive sur une planète nommée Terre et découvre des boules de cristal pouvant réaliser n'importe quel vœu ! Lui qui est vieux et laid, pense à les rassembler… Pour rajeunir et ainsi être plus fort ! Il réussi ! » il se mit à tourbillonner dans les airs, mais il s'arrêta net. « Mais… Il trouve sur son chemin, un petit gamin… » il s'arrêta et pointa Goku « … A queue de singe, comme les saiyens… »

« Tiens tiens… Comme c'est étrange… » commenta l'ombre à la voix féminine.

« Maintenant, Piccolo craque et sacrifie sa vie pour mettre au monde son fils ! Espérant ainsi gagner contre ce nabot ! Mais son fils perd ! Par chance… »

« Si l'on puis dire ainsi… » commenta une nouvelle fois, l'ombre femme.

« Le saiyen vivant sur terre lui laisse la vie sauve… A son retour, non seulement, un autre nabot à queue de singe encore plus petit que l'autre, le rend gentil ! Ca, c'est le pompon ! » explosa la voix masculine en faisant allusion à mon père.

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il reste des saiyens en plus ! Qui viennent foutre la merde sur terre ! Et… Freezer… Se fait tuer ! Et son père, Cold, venu à sa rescousse, meurt aussi ! tuer par… Un type venant d'on ne sais où !… »

« Comme quoi vous ne savez pas tout… » fit Végéta. L'ombre féminine vint en face de lui.

« Tu veux que je te dise Végéta… C'est ton peuple qui a foutu la pagaille dans nos plans ! Si ton copain n'avait pas été envoyé sur terre, on aurait gagner et ça, depuis le début ! »

« On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie… » commenta le prince des saiyens.

« Alors, on s'est dit !… » continua l'ombre d'homme. « Pourquoi pas posséder un humain ! Le dr. Géro nous a tout de suite taper dans l'œil… »

« Mais, c'est dégueulasse de posséder des gens ! Ordures ! » s'énerva Goku. Végéta le retenu, lui disant que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment…

« Cell était parfait ! Il avait la même mentalité que Frezzer, la même structure que Piccolo et avaient les pouvoirs d'un saiyen ! »

« Mais encore une fois, un emmerdeur à débarquer ! Encore une petite pourriture ! » ajouta l'ombre de femme.

« La même petite pourriture qui avait transformer notre démon Piccolo en ange… »

« Je vous interdit de traiter mon fils de pourriture… » grogna Goku entre ses dents.

« Si ! » firent les deux ombres d'une même voix. « Vos fils sont des pourritures ! Vu que leurs pères en sont aussi ! Des pourritures, fils de pourritures, logique, non ! »

« Et comme si ça suffisait pas… Notre prochaine tentative est aussi ratée ! Par toujours les mêmes pourritures ! Et dans le lot, une petite pomme pourrie ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'autre ! » s'exclama l'ombre de femme en fixant Goku et en pensant à Goten.

« Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini… ? » se lassa Végéta.

« Oui, oui, on touche au bout… » fit la voix féminine.

« Nous avons remarqué que les deux derniers saiyens d'origines étaient les plus à craindre… Il fallait donc qu'on s'en débarrasse ! Et nous avons réussi ! En prenant possession d'une pauvre petite terrienne… Pour ne pas qu'ils se méfient… » fit la voix masculine

« Je te l'avais dit que les humains étaient incapable de se révolter contre nous de leur plein grès… » fit Végéta tout bas.

« C'est vrai que je trouvais ça bizarre… » avoua Goku.

« Et on pensait que les trois pourritures étaient moins fortes… Mais… » enchaîna la voix féminine.

« Vous vous êtes trompé, je parie… » se moqua Végéta, sérieusement agacé par cette histoire gnangnan…

« Exactement ! » félicita l'ombre masculine. « Ces trois fils de chiens ont tué le plan qui marchait le mieux ! C'était le plus simple, mais aussi le plus efficace… »

« C'est à cause des saiyens tout ce qui nous arrive ! Y'EN A MARRE ! » explosa la voix féminine. « Vous réssucitez tout le temps ! On en a plein le dos ! »

« Mais comme je vois, les trois autres saiyens sont revenus, mais son vite repartis… Nous avons envoyé un hologramme de Tamarra en éclaireur… » ajouta la voix masculine

« Alors cette histoire d'infini, c'était simplement un piège ? » demanda Végéta.

« Hummm… Non, pas vraiment, l'infini est notre royaume… Et on voudrait vous y envoyer… Tous en même temps… ! » répondit l'ombre masculine. L'ombre féminine éleva les bras en l'air et une boule d'énergie blanche avec des éclairs crépitant autour s'y forma.

« Adieu !………… Saiyens… Mais rassurez-vous toutes personnes possédant du sang saiyen en elle, toutes, sans exception ! Même celles qui n'ont pas exploité leurs pouvoirs, parce que, hein… Avec ton fils, on a eu la blague hein… Il semblait qu'il ne se battait plus, mais… C'est de sa faute principalement si nous sommes là aujourd'hui ! »  
La boule grossit de plus en plus « Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir ! » terminèrent-ils en chœur. L'homme exécuta la même attaque que sa compagne.

« Vous croyez qu'on va se laisser éliminer sans réagir, vous nous connaissez bien mal, finalement ! » s'exclama Végéta en se levant. Goku fit pareil et ils envoyèrent chacun une attaque vers les deux ennemis. Les attaques transpercèrent les ombres sans leur faire le moindre mal. Elles se mirent à ricaner.

« C'est pas vrai… ! » s'exclama Goku.

Les deux attaques ennemies furent jetées. Les deux saiyens réessayèrent une attaque sur les boules d'énergie qui fonçaient sur eux. Ils eurent le même résultat… Ils regardaient maintenant les deux boules d'énergie qui fonçaient sur eux.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS ! » cria une voix derrière eux. Goku et Végéta obéirent sans vraiment y penser. Deux boules d'énergies dorées cette fois se précipitèrent vers les deux offensives ennemies et les rejetèrent miraculeusement en arrière. Les ombres furent touchées par leurs propres attaque et tombèrent à terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » explosa l'ombre féminine. Ils repérèrent Bardock bras tendus les mains superposées tendues vers eux.

« Je vous défend de détruire ce qu'il reste de mon peuple ! » clama-t-il.

« Hein ! Encore un saiyen ? » fit l'ombre masculine.

« Eh oui… Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore… » ironisa Végéta.

« Eh… Attends… Je… Je le reconnais ! » réagit l'ombre féminine.

« Mais oui… C'est notre ami le saiyen révolté… » reconnu l'ombre masculine. « Il était pourtant mort… »

« Oui, mais il s'est sans doute fait ressusciter… Comme les deux autres… » Elle grogna avec l'autre ennemi.

« On s'éclipse alors… VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! » hurla la voix masculine. Elles disparurent.

« Merci. » remercia Goku, encore sous le choc.

« Idem… » soupira Végéta, un peu à contrecœur. « Alors comme ça, c'est p'tits enfoirés veulent détruire les saiyens, hein… Ils vont me payer cet affront… On ne se moque pas de moi comme ça… »

« Végéta, j'espère que tu ne vas pas penser que c'est moi qui les ai envoyer… » s'assura Bardock.

« Oh non, Bardock… Les saiyens sont incapables de s'attaquer à d'autres saiyens… »

« Oh oui, c'est certain… Rien qu'à te voir… » répliqua Bardock sarcastique.

« Oui mais moi, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle… » se justifia le prince.Pan était sur le bord de la porte, avec Zarina, elle venait de comprendre un truc… Son grand-père, Bardock et Végéta étaient tous les trois saiyens, mais très différents : Bardock était le saiyen banal, solidaire et amical avec ses amis et son peuple, mais avec rien d'autre; Végéta était moins solidaire, il pourrait tuer quelqu'un de sa race s'il voulait… C'est même ce qu'il a fait avec Nappa… Et son grand-père… Incapable de tuer qui que ce soit si ce n'est pas un criminel universel ! Ou bien alors… C'est qu'il a pas fait exprès…

« Ben, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » se demanda Yann en entrant, soutenant Miiky.

« La salle a souffert… » remarqua ce dernier. « Y'a même plus de toit, hihih… Aïe… » il posa sa main sur ses côtes endolories. Il remarqua son arrière-grand-père. « Oh ! A.G.P. ! T'es rentré ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il se dégagea de son cousin et commença à avancer vers lui. Hélas, il bascula et s'étala lourdement au sol.

« Miiky ! Fait attention ! » s'exclama sa soeur en s'approchant de lui. Elle s'accroupit et lui souleva les épaules et la tête. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et il hoquetait. « Ca va ? »

« Oui… Ouille… » gémit-il en essayant de se redresser. Il se frotta les yeux avec son poignet de tissu. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Elle le souleva encore un peu.

« Ca va, je te fait pas trop mal… ? » demanda-t-elle en le soulevant délicatement. Il hocha la tête négativement en reniflant et en continuant de se frotter les yeux. « Pourquoi t'es sorti de ton lit aussi ? »

« Parce que j'en avais marre de rester sans bouger et sans rien faire ! » se plaignit-il.

« Allez, je vous ramène ! Viens, Yann… » la jeune fille lui prit la main et sortit de la salle, enfin, ce qu'il en reste…

« 'Me suis fait mal en tombant… » fit son petit frère quand elle le déposa sur sa chaise à la cuisine, pour manger. Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre.

« Tu t'es battu, toi… » fit Videl en s'adressant à son beau-père.

« Comment t'as deviné ? » répondit-il.

« Tu sens la transpiration à trois kilomètres… »

« Ah… je sens si fort que ça… ? » demanda Goku, une main derrière la nuque. Il tira un bout de sa tenue et la respira.

« GOKU VA TE LAVER, TU FLAIRES ! » s'écria Chichi. Son mari détala, sans discuter.

« Végéta, demi-tour, je suis sûre que tu pue autant… Je te connais… » intervint Bulma en voyant Végéta débarquer. Il soupira et obéit, mais il approuvait…

« On voit tout de suite les rejetés… » fit Tracy en riant. Au bout de dix minutes, les deux saiyens revinrent. Végéta s'approcha de sa femme.

« Ca va ? C'est bon ? Tu ne veux pas que je me renverse une bouteille d'eau de Cologne sur la tête ? »

« Et l'eau de javelle » ajouta sa belle-fille en riant.

« Exactement ! Bulma, tu veux que je me renverse l'eau de Javel dessus ? Comme ça les chats viendront pisser sur moi… »

« Non, ça ira… ! » répliqua Bulma.

Tracy est vraiment très courageuse, en six ans, elle n'a pas craquer une seule fois ! Toujours de bonne humeur et toujours à aider les autres ! Elle est vraiment formidable ! _Je comprends que Trunks l'aime autant…_ pensa Pan. Et elle lui rend bien.

« Où est Bra ? » demanda Végéta à sa femme en ne voyant pas sa fille.

« Elle papote au téléphone… » répondit-elle en servant ses pâtes à Miiky.

« Tiens… Comme c'est rare… »

« Et elle ne viendra pas manger, elle a peur de ne plus rentrer dans sa robe après… Elle sort ce soir… »

« Sans blague… » soupira le père, à moitié désespéré par le comportement de sa fille.

Bulma passa à côté de lui et se servit, puis passa à côté.

« Eh, Bulma, tu nous a oublié… » fit Goku en pointant son assiette vide.

« Mais non… » répondit-elle en finissant de servir Bardock. Tout le monde fut servit et la femme de Végéta déposa la grosse casserole sur la plaque.

« Bulma, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu as servis tout le monde, sauf nous ! On s'est lavé, tu sais… »

« Bon appétit ! » fit Chichi en déposant deux grosses assiettes remplie de salade et de tomates devant les deux saiyens. Ils comprirent tout de suite. Goku soupira de désespérance et Végéta appuya le coude sur la table et tout le monde éclata de rire.

« C'est malin… C'est vraiment malin, ça… Et vous trouvez ça drôle en plus !… » râla Végéta.

Finalement, la blague prit fin… Et Végéta et Goku ont eu leur repas comme tout le monde. Soudain, Videl frappa la main sur la table.

« Il me semblait bien qu'il manquait quelqu'un ! Il manque Mady ! Et vous, vous voyez rien… » fit-elle.

« Ben, pourtant, elle est rentrée… » réfléchit Goku. « Elle avait peut-être beaucoup de travail… » il lâcha sa fourchette. « Zut… Je sais ce qu'y se passe… » il se leva et prit les escaliers.

« Il m'énerve à avoir des réactions soudaine comme ça… » soupira le prince des saiyens.

Goku s'approcha de la chambre de ma tante et frappa un petit coup dessus. « Mady… ? » il ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle pleurait sur son lit, la figure enfuie sur l'oreiller. Il s'assit sur le rebord du matelas. « ça va ? » elle sursauta et se tourna, elle n'avais pas entendu que quelqu'un entrait. Elle était toute décoiffée et son visage était mouillé de pleurs. Elle hocha la tête négativement avant de s'appuyer sur son épaules pour recommencer à pleurer. « Allez… Courage, pleure pas… Tu sais, il n'aimerait pas te voir pleurer et surtout pas pour lui ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi… Il me manque !… » pleura-t-elle.

« Tu sais, on est bien au paradis ! Crois-moi, j'y ai passé sept ans passé de ma vie… Enfin, de ma mort… Enfin, tu me comprends quoi !… »

Mady se mit un peu à rire sous ses pleurs. « J'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour beau-père !… » elle serra son chandail. « Mais ton fils me manque quand même… Y'a un gros vide depuis qu'il est partit, c'est comme si c'était une partie de moi qui s'était évanouie… Et le fait de le revoir et de le voir à nouveau partir n'a pas arrangé les choses… »

« Mais il va revenir ! Et pour de bon bientôt ! »

« Quand ? »

« Je sais pas… Mais je te jure qu'il va revenir ! Végéta et moi, normalement, on aurait du rester dans l'autre monde ! Mais on est sortit ! Et ils vont réussir aussi !… Mais seulement, faut avoir un peu de patiente… »

Ma tante tira quelque chose d'en dessous d'elle : Une peluche, un ourson blanc, avec un petit cœur rouge sur le ventre. « Regarde… C'est Goten qui me l'avait offert… A la fête foraine. Je me souviens, il avait pété les canettes de l'homme, avec la balle… » raconta-t-elle en riant sous ses pleurs. « Et il m'avait donné cette peluche qu'il avait gagné… » sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle se remit à pleurer.

« Ah, Mady… Quand tu penses à cette histoire, il faut rire, faut la classer dans les bons souvenirs, cette histoire doit te faire sourire et non pas te faire pleurer… » Elle hocha la tête positivement.

« Mais non… Je ne suis pas aussi forte que Tracy ou Videl, moi… »

« Mais si ! Allez ! Debout ! On va manger ! Enfin, TU vas mangé, moi, c'est déjà fait, aujourd'hui, au menu, spaghetti à la sauce Chichi ! Ou salade de tomates pour les appétits d'oiseaux ! » Ma tante se remit à rire quand il la tira de son lit. Il avait un dont pour redonner le sourire.

&&&&&

En bas, les deux ombres étaient revenues, elles toisaient la table, où tous le monde étaient méfiants.

« La troupe au complet… » ironisa l'ombre féminine.

« Tiens… Qui avons-nous, là… ? » fit l'ombre masculine.

« Eh, tiens, tu l'as reconnaît celle-là ? » fit-elle en pointant Videl.

« Ah oui ! C'est Jeanne d'Arc au Polichinelle dans le tiroir ! » Ils éclatèrent de rire. Videl fronça les sourcils et recula. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils.

« Eh ! Mais il est là le Polichinelle ! » remarqua l'ombre féminine en regardant Miiky. « Grrr, foutue résurrection… »

« Mais nous ne sommes pas venu pour nous battre… Il y a un obstacle à notre programme… » fit la voix masculine en regardant Bardock.

« Une ombre au tableau… » ajouta le voix féminine en fixant à son tour le saiyen.

« Dois-je comprendre que je suis indésirable ? » demanda A.G.P. en croisant les bras.

« Exactement ! Tiens Végéta, je suis juste venue te rendre ça… » elle tendit le bras et une fiole apparut entre ses doigts.

« Hein ! » s'exclama le prince des saiyen en reconnaissant la fiole.

« Eh oui… Adieu ! » et ils disparurent en laissant tomber le pot. Végéta se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Il observa la fiole, totalement médusé…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Bardock. Végéta se tourna vers lui, puis montra la fiole avec un léger fond bleu transparent.

« Du… Xylopium… » répondit-il.

« Hein ? Tu rigoles ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à rigoler Bardock ! » répliqua le prince entre ses dents, assez nerveusement. « Oui, c'est du Xylopium ! Enfin, la fiole de Xylopium…du Xylopium explosif apparemment. » s'indigna-t-il.

« Pourquoi vous parlez de xylophone ? » demanda Goku en descendant les escaliers et en entendant Végéta dans le couloir.

« Pas xylophone, Xylopium, imbécile ! » ragea Végéta.

« Ca va… Je comprends comment vous avez fait pour vous faire éliminer par des humains… » fit A.G.P. en se rasseyant à table.

« Hein ? » sortit Mady, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

« C'est quoi ça, du Xylopium ? » demanda Bulma.

« Je vais vous expliquer… » annonça son mari en s'asseyant à son tour. Tout le monde s'installa autour de lui. « Le Xylopium est… En clair et en résumé, la seule manière instantanée de tuer un saiyen… »

« Hein ! » firent-on tous en même temps hors mis Bardock et Végéta.

« C'est en fait, le contact avec le sang qui arrête tout en une fraction de seconde ! » expliqua le prince des saiyens.

« C'est un acide quoi… » demanda ma mère.

« Ouais, si on veut… Qui tue immédiatement ! Je revois encore mon père m'expliquer les emplois et les dangers de ce produit… »

« Ouais… » approuva Bardock « Il m'en a même donné une fiole… En me disant que ça servirait à punir les désobéissants… Tu parles ! Je l'ai détruite ! Je trouve ça répugnant ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Hein… ? Quand ? » s'étonna Végéta.

« Tu n'avais que quelques mois… N'oublie pas que j'ai vécu vingt et un ans avant toi… » répliqua A.G.P.

« Si je comprends bien… Ce Xylopium… C'est en quelques sortes un espèce d'acide sulfurique ? » demanda Bulma.

« Oui, sauf qu'à côté du Xylopium… L'acide sulfurique, c'est du pipi de chat ! » répliqua nerveusement Végéta.

« Waw !… C'est dangereux le xylophone… » réalisa Goku.

« XYLOPIUM ! » s'exclamèrent les autres tous en chœur.

« Oui, enfin, peu importe… Le xylo machin… »

« Alors… Ils ont imprégné ce produit sur les couteaux pour pouvoir tuer Gohan, Goten et Trunks… Et avant, vous deux… » trouva Tracy en s'adressant à Végéta et Goku.

« C'est à cause de ces ombres et à cause de ce produit que Goten est mort… » réalisa Mady en se remettant à pleurer. Videl lui entoura les épaules et tenta de la réconforter. La pauvre… Elle le vivait vraiment mal…

Bardock se leva et se dirigea vers l'évier. Son fils devina ce qu'il allait faire, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Végéta et se leva pour rejoindre son père. Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un verre plein d'eau, avec le somnifères dilués dedans.

« Tiens, papa ! » fit-il en lui tendant le verre. Bardock fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup Kakarotto ? » demanda-t-il un peu méfiant.

« Hein ? Moi, mais rien du tout ! Je t'ai juste préparé un verre d'eau… Voilà… » Son père hésita puis fini par prendre le verre et le boire d'une traite, puis grimaça.

« Ahh… Drôle de goût cette eau… » remarqua-t-il.

« Ah… C'est… C'est à cause du calcaire ! Oui, y'en a beaucoup dans cette ville ! » mentit son fils. A.G.P. regarda dans le verre vida avant de le pousser contre son fils pour qu'il le prenne. Son père cligna déjà des yeux. Goku se sentit coupable « Papa, je… » il s'arrêta en voyant le regard rageur de Végéta. Bardock se tourna « A tout à l'heure, papa… » réussit-il à sortir en faisant un stupide geste de la main et un rire nerveux.

« T'es sérieusement dérangé tu sais… » fit Bardock avant de quitter la cuisine.

« Ecoute bien, Kakarotto, je te le dirais pas souvent : Bravo ! Dans cinq minutes, il tombe… » félicita Végéta.

« Ah, ah… Merci, mais c'était pas fort sympa… Il va me détester… »

« Alors, y'avait quelque chose dans le verre ! » réalisa Pan. « Quoi ? Du poison ? »

« Non, juste du somnifère… » la 'rassura' Végéta « T'inquiète pas, il survivra… On est pas méchant ! »

« Ouais ben parfois je me le demande… » marmonna-t-elle. Personne ne savait trop quoi dire… De toutes façons, c'était fait…

En montant les escaliers, Bardock bailla longuement, puis secoua la tête en se pinçant ses sinus en se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à ne plus savoir ouvrir les yeux, ses paupières étaient atrocement lourdes. Il appuya lourdement sa main sur la poignée pour entrer dans sa chambre, puis il s'effondra sur le lit. Il se retourna sur le dos et tenta encore d'ouvrir les yeux, pour les refermer aussi tôt, il gémit. « Ah… Ils vont me le payer… » il laissa retomber son bras derrière lui et ne bougea plus, il venait de plonger dans un profond sommeil…

Bra était sortie et seul dieu sait quand elle rentrera… Pan posa le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers, en passant dans le couloir elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant celle d'amis… Elle hésita à entrer… Ah et puis zut, elle a ouvert délicatement la porte et elle suis entrée. Bardock ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha, il semblait dormir à point fermé. Ça me faisait tout de drôle de le voir comme ça, si paisible, bien qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, il avait toujours l'air vigoureux et éveillé. Il est vraiment beau quand il dort… Et pas seulement quand il dort… _Ce que j'adore chez lui ce sont ses yeux… Qui apportent la crainte et en même temps l'assurance…_ pensa-t-elle_. Ses muscles développés, mais pas imposant pour autant… Il semble si vulnérable endormi… A le voir comme ça, on pourrait pas croire que « son métier » est de tuer les gens. A le voir comme ça, on pourrait pas croire qu'il ai déjà tué tant de monde… Mais je ne lui en veut pas… Il faisait juste ce qu'on lui demandait de faire ! D'accord, il ne le faisait pas vraiment à contrecœur, mais… Je me demande ce que je ressens… C'est bizarre… Je ne suis quand même pas entrain de…  
_  
Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de penser. Sans perdre un instant, elle sortit de la chambre pour gagner la sienne et essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à Bardock…


End file.
